Mon Ame Est A Toi
by sonnyus
Summary: One-shot. C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, pour fêter ses dix ans et son passage à l'age adulte, la vie va lui offrir un cadeau de plus marquant. M et c'est sérieux. Pov General; Angst; OCC; combat; sang; Deathfic, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy; Lime; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. DARKFIC


**Genre: **Pov General; Angst; OCC; combat; sang; Deathfic, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy; Lime; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ :_ FanFiction prévue pour être publiée le 11mai mais bon j'ai eu un peu de retard. Désolé. Maintenant veuillez regarder dans les yeux de ce garçon brun avec le symbole de son clan autour du cou et surtout n'ayez pas peur en voyant ses yeux devenir bleu sombre avec des tomoe.

Sonnyus : T'es sur de ton coup, c'est dangereux d'effacer plus de sept semaines de leur mémoire.  
Moi : Tu veux que je demande à Nina ?  
Sonnyus : Non c'est bon. Après ce que tu lui as fait, j'ai plus peur qu'elle les brules avec l'Amaterasu.

**Mon Âme Est À Toi.**

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
« Merci beaucoup, je n'aurais pas imaginé meilleur jour de toute ma vie. »

Un sourire radieux, une famille autour d'une table, une nuit calme de pleine lune. C'est une belle nuit pour la famille Uchiwa. Sasuke, le petit dernier, fêtes son dixième printemps et tous sa famille lui souhaite autour d'un gâteau. Cette nuit marque pour le jeune Sasuke le passage à l'âge adulte. Demain il travaillera avec son père et son grand frère dans la société Uchiwa.

La famille est très riche et vit sur un mode de vie assez bas, n'ayant que le strict nécessaire que permet leur rang social, leur père n'a jamais été très dépensier, certain dirait même qu'il était avare, aussi bien côté financier que côté sentimental. Les rumeurs sur le compte des Uchiwa sont aussi nombreuses que leurs actions dans leur vie et Sasuke devra commencer à affronter cela à partir de demain, mais il est très confiant. Son père reconnait sa valeur pour l'accepter dans son entreprise a peine e-t-il atteint l'âge adulte mais il sait qu'il ne vaut pas son frère Itachi qui a intégré la compagnie a l'âge de sept ans et a su se faire une place dans l'entreprise sans l'aide du père, ce qui, et il le sait, ne sera pas le cas de Sasuke qui sera accompagner à ses débuts.

Mais pour le moment les problèmes de son intégration dans la société ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Sasuke compte bien profiter de chaque seconde que lui propose ce moment de bonheur. Le gâteau est délicieux, les cadeaux sont peu nombreux mais symboliquement magnifique, la soirée se passe très bien et tous se couchent avec l'impression que cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Comme pour répondre à leur appel, le destin va leur montrer qu'il aurait pu être mieux. Deux hommes parlent entre eux à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Ça y est le petit est en âge ? »  
« Ouais. Maintenant on a un nouveau patron. »

Répond l'autre avec un petit sourire pour montrer qu'il rigole.

« De tous façon cela ne change rien, il a toujours eu cette instinct de direction, suffit de se rappeler quand il était petit. »

C'est vrai que déjà petit, Sasuke avait une certaine autorité sur les gardes qui protégeait la maison de sa famille. Ne voulant se faire gronder et mettre à la porte, ou juste pour jouer avec lui, ils firent semblant de lui obéir et de toujours faire ce qu'il demandait. C'était de petits ordres comme le fait de lui faire un rapport. À ce moment, les gardes inventait des chimères pour pouvoir exagérer leur rôles dans la maison, comme le fait qu'ils auraient repoussé des monstre grâce à leurs hallebardes mais cela s'est arrêté quand Sasuke eu huit ans et ne crut plus aux monstres. Pourtant cela n'a pas vraiment entaché leur orgueil car souvent ils inventent des histoires où ils repoussent des agresseurs potentiels. Pourtant ceux-ci ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs gardes de la famille, ils ne sont là que grâce à leurs parents qui leurs ont donné ce travail pour éviter qu'ils ne trainent dans les rues. Ils ont tous les deux 27 ans et servent la famille depuis leur majorité et n'auraient pas pu trouver meilleur travail, ils sont nourris, logés et un travail qui consiste à rester devant l'entrée à s'assurer que personne ne rentre dans la propriété mais le quartier dans lequel ils vivent est l'un des plus sécurisé de la ville de Konoha montrant que la famille Uchiwa n'est pas rien. D'ailleurs c'est le seul clan qui reste des fondateurs du village.

À cette instant, les gardes aussi sont contents et heureux pourtant ils ne devraient pas car une ombre se trouve juste derrière eux et les tue en leurs tranchant la tête. Le sang gicle de partout mais personne n'a rien entendu. Sasuke est dans son lit, tranquille à se retourner dedans, ne trouvant pas le sommeil à cause de l'excitation de demain quand il entend soudain son chien puis plus rien, coupé dans son élan et c'est le cas, il est coupé en deux.

Sentant que ce n'est pas normal, il se lève de son lit et regarde par la fenêtre, il ne voit rien à part la pénombre mais ce qui le mit sur la voie du danger est le fait qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourne surprit pour voir son frère Itachi a la porte en train de le regarder. Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, Itachi prend la parole paniqué.

« Sasuke vite suis-moi !»

Faisant confiance à la fois à son frère et son instinct qui lui disent qu'il y a un danger, il se dépêche de le suivre. Ils courent tous les deux dans les couloirs, Sasuke demande où sont les parents, Itachi ne lui répond pas. Il l'arrête près d'un couloir et se plaque contre le mur avec son frère, regardant vers l'angle. Sasuke respire assez fortement, son cœur bat très vite, il sait que cette journée merveilleuse ne vas pas se terminer comme ils le pensaient tous. Itachi reste calme en continuant à regarder au coin du mur puis, sentant la peur le tourmenter, Sasuke prend la main de son frère sans dire un mot. Itachi sursaute au contact mais reste calme et le regarde. Il finit par lui parler en se mettant à son niveau.

« Il faut que tu me suives sans t'arrêter, essaie de te calmer. »

Il secoue la tête pour lui confirmer sa compréhension. Il court loin du mur et finit par tourner dans plusieurs couloirs ayant la chance de ne voir personne mais une ombre dans l'angle d'un couloir les fait prendre la première porte qui leur tombe dessus. Il ferme la porte à clé en soufflant de peur, il regarde où ils sont et découvre qu'ils sont dans l'une des chambre des serviteurs et la vision qui s'ouvre à eux leur retourne les tripes, à tel point que Sasuke va vomir tous ce qu'il a mangé il y a quelques heures. Tous les domestique sont dans leur lit qui est devenue rouge sang avec sur le visage un air de douleur.

On ne sait pas ce qu'il les a tué mais la chambre est remplie de sang, jamais on aurait cru que le corps humain puisse contenir autant de sang, leurs têtes ont été arrachées de leurs corps qui lui est mutilé de plusieurs coupures, beaucoup ont perdu des membres. Ne pouvant continuer à regarder, Sasuke, en pleure et terrifié, se jette dans les bras de son frère qui le plaque contre son torse en lui disant qu'il faut qu'il soit fort et qu'il arrête de pleurer car il risque de les faire repérer.

« Où sont les parents ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … J'ai voulu les voir mais une ombre est apparue et je suis vite venu te chercher en comprenant que quelque chose clochait. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas maintenant, Itachi devait lui dire la vérité car lui-même doutais que les parents soit toujours vivant pourtant il devait être fort et les faire sortir d'ici. Il le serra dans ses bras étouffant ses pleures en tendant l'oreille pour savoir si le danger était passé. Il finit par s'agenouiller vers son frère en le prenant par l'épaule.

« Sasuke … il faut que tu sois fort, tu dois absolument te reprendre sinon nous somme mort. Ce n'est pas un jeu ou autre, c'est la réalité et en tant que ton grand frère, je vais te faire sortir d'ici … »

Sasuke a écouté son frère de bout au bout en comprenant qu'il devait se reprendre. Ils sortent de la salle et courent le plus rapidement dans les couloirs, tournant encore et encore dans cette interminable maison. Enfant Sasuke aimais cette grandeur car il pouvait jouer tranquillement sans déranger personne mais maintenant, dans cette situation, c'est devenu l'enfer. Ils arrivent enfin à l'escalier mais sont surpris par une silhouette qui est loin d'être celle de leurs parents, est-ce un domestique ? Pas le temps de comprendre qu'une balle siffle à l'oreille d'Itachi. Ils se reculent tous les deux et courent aussi vite que le peuvent leurs jambes. Une nouvelle silhouette apparait devant eux les faisant tourner dès qu'ils peuvent, traversant une porte et la refermant derrière eux pour la barricader avec un meuble qui leur tombe sous la main.

La porte tente d'être ouverte mais ils ne craignent rien, ils l'ont bien barricadée. Sasuke demande à son frère une solution qu'il n'a pas l'air de trouver. Ils sont dans une chambre parmi tant d'autre, il n'y a pas de solution qui garantisse un parfait succès. Sasuke comprenant que soin frère ne trouve rien, cherche aussi de son côté. Il finit par trouver un moyen.

« Et si on passait par la fenêtre ? Une fois de l'autre côté, on court jusqu'au portail et là on s'enfuit pour aller trouver la police où je ne sais quoi… »

Itachi regard ladite fenêtre, certes c'était une idée mais ils sont au troisième étage, comment vont-ils faire pour descendre ? Il allait renier l'idée et tenter une nouvelle mais une série de balle traverse la porte et le force à accepter l'idée car il comprend vite que la porte ne tiendra pas. Il ouvre la fenêtre et regarde en bas, il n'est pas pris de vertige ou autre c'est juste pour tenter de tracer un chemin, un chemin assez bête mais il espère que cela va marcher. Il dit passer en premier et que Sasuke suit, pas que sa vie vaille plus que celle de son frère, justement c'est l'inverse.

« Sasuke, je passe devant. Tu me suis juste derrière et tu regardes où je mets les pieds pour m'imiter. SI jamais je me plante, promet moi de tenter pour t'en sortir d'accord ? »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, pas même de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il descend par la fenêtre. Il regarde son frère descendre par la fenêtre, et le suit rapidement, la porte se prenant encore des balles. Il assure bien ses positions en regardant en bas pour voir son frère mettre ses mains dans la rainure du mur. Il continue ainsi à suivre ce frère qui lui montre un chemin semé d'embuches mais qui leur assure une survie, car faut pas se mentir si Sasuke a eu l'idée, Itachi l'a rendue possible. L'union des deux a permis de descendre d'un étage et d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour pouvoir vite partir. Itachi se retourne et aide son frère à descendre. Rendu au deuxième, il se dépêche de courir dans les couloirs mais au lieu de descendre par les escaliers, Itachi l'amène à une porte qu'il a toujours cru fermée à clé mais qui s'ouvre devant son regard étonner.

Il rentre rapidement dedans et une fois la porte ferme, Itachi se dépêche de parler à voix basse.

« C'est un couloir insonorisé. Il permet de nous enfuir en cas de problèmes comme il y a eu en France en 1789 … Il conduit aux égouts et ceux-ci vers la sortie de la ville, si les parent sont encore vivants, c'est par là qu'ils sont partis. »

Itachi à parler des parents ainsi pour le préparer à l'idée que ceux-ci ne sont plus de ce monde. Sasuke l'a bien compris et ne dit rien, pourtant il pourrait parler, exploser et demander ce qu'il se passe et qu'est-ce que celui-ci a fait pour que le seigneur lui détruise ce moment de bonheur mais il ne le fait pas et tente de raisonner calmement sur tout ce qu'il se passe pour finir par comprendre que seuls lui et son frère sont encore vivant, car si les parent l'étaient encore il aurait hurlé pour les prévenir ou prévenu la garde et une alarme aurait résonné.

Ils descendent les marches tranquillement sans vraiment parler et, arrivés en bas, tombent sur une grille fermée à clé, c'est le choc qui fait s'arrêter Itachi. Sasuke lui demande ce qu'il se passe et il répond que la porte est fermée à clé. Paniqué, il demande s'il n'a pas la clé, chose qu'il répond d'une voix aussi triste que dramatique.

« Seul les parents l'ont… »

Cela fut le choc de trop pour Sasuke qui hurle en se jetant sur la grille, il hurle la négation, que c'est impossible. Heureusement que la pièce est insonorisée et que ceux-ci ont fermé la porte avec la clé d'Itachi, car même en le sachant Sasuke aurait hurlé aussi fort. Itachi ne l'arrête pas, lui aussi s'était bercé d'espoir que les parents aient survécu à cette attaque et cela vient de retomber. Il reste ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Itachi est resté dans son coin à retenir ses larmes, Sasuke, lui, est dans l'état inverse à hurler, s'agiter et pleurer. Soudain le bruit d'une porte se fait entendre. Sasuke et Itachi s'arrêtent dans leur désespoir, s'échangent un regard d'une seconde durant lequel ils ont espoir que ce soit les parents, puis la réalité leur rappelle que si ce n'est pas le cas, ils doivent se bouger. Ils se jettent tous les deux sur la grille et la secouent, Itachi ordonnant rapidement.

« Aide-moi à la dégonder … »

Sasuke obéit rapidement et soulève la porte avec Itachi mais ils n'ont pas assez de force tous les deux quand soudain Sasuke hurle de toutes ses tripes en la soulevant avec une force qui étonne son frère qui l'aide du mieux qu'il peut. Ils poussent la porte pour laisser le côté droit ouvert. Les pas se rapprochent d'eux. Itachi pousse son frère à sortir et le suis assez rapidement quand un coup de feu retentit. Itachi et Sasuke continue de courir dans le noir en logeant le mur et découvre un coin. Ils s'y cachent tous les deux, le coup de feu continue de retentir. Sasuke continue son chemin en ayant la main de son frère dans la sienne pour le rassurer de sa présence.

Il continue ainsi à marcher du mieux qu'ils peuvent, fatigué et surtout terrifié tous les deux. Sasuke a son pantalon mouillé et remarque que son frère est fatigué, étonnant quand on sait qu'il est assez sportif. Ils continuent ainsi leur route en priant pour réussir à s'enfuir. Le bruit de l'eau continue de se faire entendre et après plusieurs minutes de marche, Sasuke demande à son frère où ils doivent aller. Itachi ne répond pas, Sasuke pense que c'est du à l'écho ainsi il n'attend pas de, son frère les guide en le tirant dans un sens bien précis à chaque intersection. Il connaît par cœur le chemin et où il mène. Après plusieurs minute, Sasuke voit enfin une lumière et sachant que ce ne peut pas être la lumière du paradis. Il se dépêche d'amener son frère vers l'endroit. Ébloui par la lumière du jour, Sasuke respire mieux, il continue de marcher calmement, son frère se traine derrière lui jusqu'à s'arrêter. Sasuke, tenant toujours sa main, le remarque et lui demande ce qu'il se passe mais il n'eut aucun mot après s'être retourne.

Itachi est à terre et sourit à son frère en le regardant, rigolant même un peu.

« Désolé Sasuke mais c'est la fin … »

Ils ferment les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Sasuke se jette sur lui pour tenter de le réveiller mais en faisant ainsi il remarque que son dos est en sang. Il le penche sur le côté rapidement pour voir qu'il a deux balles dans le dos. Il reste choqué devant ce spectacle en secouant la tête.

« Non … non … pitié non pas toi … Nii-san …Nii-san … »

Il le secoue en continuant à l'appeler mais il n'y a aucune réaction il lui met deux doigts sous le nez, pensant qu'il dormait, pour sentir son souffle mais rien. Il l'appelle plus fort en hurlant, refusant d'y croire. Son hurlement se fait entendre tout le long du tunnel mais cela lui importe peu. Il passe le bras de son frère sous son épaule et son bras autour de son corps pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Les silhouettes arrivent de l'autre bout du tunnel et suivent la trace de sang qu'à laisser le corps d'Itachi mais celle-ci s'arrête arrivée près d'un fleuve. Ils pensent qu'ils l'ont traversé et continue la route pendant plusieurs minutes mais ils ne les trouveront pas, et pour cause Sasuke n'a pas traversé mais s'est laissé emporter le long du courant.

Il finit par arriver dans un petit village assez loin de Konoha et donc de tous ce qui s'en rapporte. Il est allongé sur le sol, la rivière l'ayant amené ici, ses forces l'ont abandonné, il ne doit sa survie et sa lutte dans le courant qu'à sa volonté de ne pas lâcher le corps de son frère. Celui-ci se trouve à ses côté, il n'y a plus de sang en lui mais cela n'empêchera pas Sasuke de continuer à porter son corps pour qu'il ait un enterrement décent. Durant son sommeil il eut une sorte de vision, son frère qui lui disait de laisser son corps ici mais il refusa.

Il se réveille après lui avoir répondu, comme sorti d'un mauvais rêve, enfin plutôt pour continuer un cauchemar. Il se lève rapidement et prend son frère pour le trainer loin de l'eau, le long d'un chemin de terre. Il fait nuit, personne n'est dans les environs et c'est normal car la nuit est le moment où les monstres sortent. Sasuke n'a jamais cru à ces histoires et même si c'était le cas, il refuse de se cacher à cause de chimères. Il arrive dans un village, il se rend directement vers la maison du prêtre du temple des mort et frappe pour les réveiller, hurlant pour qu'on lui ouvre, réveillant le village entier qui demande ce qu'il se passe en hurlant aussi fort qu'il n'est pas l'heure de jouer. Énervé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, il hurle tous sa colère envers ce monde.

« **JE SUIS SASUKE UCHIWA DU CLAN UCHIWA ! MA FAMILLE A ÉTÉ TUÉE ET J'AI DANS MES BRAS MON FRÈRE MORT ITACHI !** **OU-VREZ !** »

D'un coup tous se taisent. Le nom des Uchiwa dépasse la simple ville de Konoha. Le monde entier les connaît et est toujours honoré de la présence de l'un d'eux. Tous sortent pour voir si ce qu'il dit est vrai, certains septiques sont venus avec des bâtons mais ils l'ont tout de suite lâché quand ils ont reconnu Itachi mort et Sasuke début devant l'église. Sasuke n'est pas connu mais le nom d'Itachi et son visage si, tous le connaissent et si on devait mettre un visage sur le clan aujourd'hui, ce serait sans contexte le sien. Le prêtre ouvre la porte rapidement et en voyant le cadavre failli jurer. Il se dirige rapidement vers Sasuke pour lui demander comment il va.

« Prêtre … Je voudrais que vous rendiez les derniers sacrements à mon frère mort en me sauvant et en me protégeant des démons de ce monde. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi mais je vous promets sur mon honneur que je vous payerai très vite. »  
« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne veux pas d'argent … Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, et je n'en doute pas, ton frère mérite autant la paix de son âme que tout autre guerrier de notre monde et ce serait un honneur pour moi d'amener celle-ci à la paix de l'autre monde. »

Il demande l'aide de deux personnes afin de porter le corps à la salle des morts. Sasuke les suit mais ce fait arrêter à partir d'une porte par le prêtre qui lui dit qu'il va le préparer à la veillée. Les autres villageois sont tous rentrés chez eux. Sasuke profite que son frère soit dans les mains du prêtre pour aller directement voir le chef du village afin de demander son aide pour prévenir Konoha. Celui-ci, averti par ses cris, lui ouvre la porte parfaitement réveillé. Il lui demande de lui raconter son histoire, ce qu'il fait dans les moindres détails.

« Sais-tu qui sont ces hommes ? »

Sasuke répond non, qu'il l'ignore, mais qu'il promet qu'ils vont payer. Il n'a pas pleuré une fois depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce village et ne laisse apparaitre qu'une simple aura froide et silencieuse. Comme tous s'en doute, cette épreuve l'a changé et plus jamais il ne redeviendra l'enfant qu'il était. Et il est vrai qu'il est loin d'être encore cet enfant d'il y a quelque heure qui mangeais ce gâteau avec sa famille avec un sourire, d'ailleurs plus jamais il ne sourira de joie car c'était réserve a sa famille.

Le chef de village sent bien son impuissance dans cette affaire et lui dit prévenir immédiatement Konoha. Sasuke l'en remercie et décide de partir comprenant que cette homme ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, la seul chose qui lui est possible est demandée, mais celui-ci, voulant sans doute en faire plus, demande a Sasuke s'il veut se reposer dans sa maison.

« Je vous remercie de votre invitation … Mais je veux commencer la veillée dès que possible… profiter des « derniers moments » avec mon frère… »  
« Je comprends … Mais Sasuke-sama … vous devez être présentable a cette veillé et être en pleine forme afin que votre frère se rende bien comte que vous êtes en sécurité ici … La veillée ne commencera qu'à six heure demain … Au moment du lève de soleil … Je vous le demande encore … Je ne veux pas vous donner d'ordre mais vous devriez vraiment prendre une douche et dormir un peu … Surtout si … tout votre … Enfin si vous êtes … »  
« Le dernier Uchiwa de ce monde ? Oui vous avez raison … Je vais accepter votre offre pour cette nuit … mais dès que le soleil se lèvera, je partirai au temple pour profiter pleinement de la veillée aussi bien de mon frère mais aussi de mes parents. »

Sasuke le remercie et se laisse guider vers la salle d'eau pour se laver lui-même, ne voulant pas qu'on le touche maintenant, pour ensuite dormir dans une chambre avec des vêtements prêtés. Le lendemain, il se réveille, si on peut considérer qu'il est vraiment dormi au milieu de cauchemars et tumulte, avant le soleil. Il range le matelas et retourne dans la salle d'eau pour encore une fois se laver, voulant se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais cela ne sert à rien. Il sort rapidement, il remarque en sortant le chef du village, il tient dans ses main des vêtements.

« Ce sont ceux de mon fils. Ils ne sont plus vraiment à sa taille et c'est très inapproprié à votre rang … »  
« Je vous remercie. Mon père n'aimait pas qu'on étende notre richesse … Je promets de vous les rendre. »  
« Ma maison est votre si vous en avez besoin durant votre séjour. »

Sasuke secoue la tête en le remerciant. Il sortit de la maison et attendit devant le temple. Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs minutes mais il attend droit devant cette église. Plusieurs personnes commencent à sortir de chez eux et voient ce dernier Uchiwa regarder cette église, droit, non touché par ce qui l'entoure. Le soleil levé, tel la lumière qui avance vers l'église, il frappe à la porte au moment où elle arrive dessus. Il attend plusieurs secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le prêtre, habillé, se doutant qu'il serait présent à ce moment. Pour lui, pour cet Uchiwa, pour ce qu'il a subit, il a préparé le corps d'Itachi avec soin durant toute la nuit. Il rentre dans la pièce où son frère est allongé. Il le regarde entouré de plusieurs chandelles.

« J'ai pensé que vous voudriez … »  
« Merci. »

Sasuke avance vers son frère et le regarde pour lui offrir de l'encens à lui et ses ancêtres, représenté par les chandelles, avant de retourner s'assoir en face de lui et attendre, priant, se rappelant des souvenirs qu'il partage avec son frère, sa mère et son père. La journée s'est passée à son rythme. Tout le monde au village est venu rendre hommage à Itachi mais surtout à tous les Uchiwa. Les Uchiwa sont, et non « étaient » car je me ferais taire, les nobles les plus puissants du pays. Chaque personne présente remet un sac de récolte à Sasuke qui l'accepte pour ce que c'est, un bien précieux pour eux. Il les remercie et les laisse allez voir son frère et sa famille, tous font attention à ne pas toucher au corps ni même éteindre ne serait-ce qu'une seule bougie, déposant des fleurs devant le sanctuaire. Le prêtre vient souvent et récite plusieurs mantras, trouvant le frère toujours droit, continuant de prier. Le dernier à venir n'est autre que le chef de village avec son enfant. Celui-ci remet un sac d'argent, étant sa seule richesse, Sasuke accepte et le remercie.

Le chef part vers le cercueil, l'enfant qui l'accompagne regarde Sasuke qui tourne la tête vers lui. Il devait être de son âge, celui-ci s'incline et fait ses condoléances avant de donner un bracelet de fleur à Sasuke. Celui-ci est un peu surpris, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment.

« Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je l'ai fait de mes mains. Lorsque ma mère est morte, mon père m'en a fait un. C'est bête mais à chaque fois que je le regarde, je sens la présence de ma mère à mes côtés. »

L'enfant regarde l'héritier qui reste sobre. Il s'excuse de raconter sa vie mais fut surpris par la demande de Sasuke de l'aider à le mettre. L'enfant accepte, lui disant que cela tombera dans une semaine et qu'il faut souvent le refaire.

« Quel est ton nom ? »  
« Naruto. »

Sasuke secoue la tête. Remerciant pour le cadeau et le laissant repartir pour présenter ses condoléance à son frère. Sasuke regard ce cadeau, étonner que le cadeau le plus simple et ayant le moins de valeur, étant juste des fleurs qui sont accrochées pour en faire un bracelet, soit celui qui lui manquait le plus.

« Seigneur Uchiwa. Nous allons procéder à la crémation. Vous avez passé toute la journée… »  
« Je veux y assister. »

Cela n'était pas négociable. Le chef de village a entendu, il était resté au cas où il aurait voulu rentrer. Il comprend parfaitement son acte et lui rappelle que sa porte est toujours ouverte, ce que Sasuke remercie. Le corps est emmené, Sasuke le suit dans le crematorium. Le prêtre demande s'il veut rajouter quelque chose. Sasuke s'avance vers le corps de son frère et dépose dans son cercueil deux bouquets de fleurs qu'il a achetées et un origami en forme de corbeau, son animal favori. Le cercueil part dans le feu devant son regard rempli de colère et de haine. Il se fit la promesse de chercher vengeance.

Cela fini, le prêtre annonce poser l'urne dans le sanctuaire. Sasuke secoue la tête et le suit. Il s'assit sur le sol en face de l'urne et attend.

« Sasu… »  
« Uchiwa. Je ne vous permets plus de me tutoyer. »

Il y a un moment de silence puis il reprend.

« Uchiwa-sama. Le temple va fermer et… »  
« Si vous cherchez à me mettre dehors, il faudra faire appel à plus de bras. Je reste ici pendant les 49 jours. »  
« Mais… »  
« Je vous attends dans trois jours. »

Sasuke se relève et raccompagne le prêtre à la porte. Le prêtre se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas mais surtout ne pouvait rien faire contre Sasuke car non seulement il est dans son droit mais surtout c'est un Uchiwa. À la porte, avant de la traverser.

« Je comprends votre désarroi mais je refuse de vous laisser ici. Je préviens le chef pour qu'il vous amène des affaires et de la nourriture. »

Sasuke le remercie, refermant honorablement la porte à clé avant de s'effondrer en s'appuyant dessus.

« Non…Non…Ne pleure pas…Pas maintenant…plus maintenant ! »

Il se relève et se retourne pour s'agenouiller devant l'urne et prier. Il continue ainsi toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. Il l'ouvre pour prend les affaires et referme aussi vite la porte, du moins c'est son objectif mais en voyant Naruto, il s'arrête.

« Mon…Mon père m'a dit que tu…vous…Il veut que je te…vous donne cela. »

Sasuke prend le sac que Naruto lui tend. Immédiatement, Naruto le salue et lui souhaite une bonne nuit en partant en courant. Sasuke est surpris de son acte. Il referme la porte et réfléchis à qu'elle mouche l'a piqué. Il ouvre le sac pour en sortir le sac de couchage et une lampe à huile.

« C'est Naruto. Il m'a donné de nouvelle affaire pour que je reste avec vous. Je compte passer les 49 prochains jours avec vous. »

Il y a un silence.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais je veux profiter de vous autant que je le peux. Je vous promets que je ne vous rejoindrai pas tant que le nom des Uchiwa ne sera pas lavé de cet affront. »

Les jours passent, le prêtre tient sa parole et vient trois jours après pour récité son mantra et repartir en lui disant revenir dans quatre jours. Sasuke l'en remercie et retourne à ses prières. Le feu se mit à onduler, Sasuke sourit et se lève pour ouvrir la porte pour trouver Naruto devant lui avant qu'il n'ait frappé à la porte. Il le salue en bégayant encore et lui tend le sac. Sasuke le remercie et attend. Naruto le regarde et le salue rapidement pour ensuite partir en courant. Trois fois qu'il lui fait le coup. Sasuke s'enferme en souriant. Le feu ondule.

« Je sais. Il est sympa. Je me demande pourquoi il est aussi bizarre, je n'arrive pas à le mettre dans un groupe. »

Un silence s'ensuit.

« T'es ridicule. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour ma vengeance. »

Les jours suivent leur cours. Sasuke prie, dort, mange, prie et voit Naruto le soir pendant quelque minute. Cela devrait être normal puis au bout de la deuxième semaine Naruto vint d'un coup frapper à la porte. Sasuke surpris, alla lui répondre.

« Naruto ? »  
« Venez avec moi. »  
« Hein ? »

Il lui prit la main et le tira en dehors du temple. L'état actuel de Sasuke ne lui permis pas de résister. Il le cacha au prêtre et a Naruto a chaque fois mais il ne mangeait pas, ou très peu, la nourriture qu'on lui apportait. Aussi bonne qu'elle soit, elle refuse de rentrer dans son estomac. Il est tiré hors du temple trop rapidement mais réagit en lui ordonnant de le lâcher mais sa voix est si faible qu'il ne se fait pas entendre.

« Naruto lâche-moi. »

Sasuke est soudainement illuminé par le soleil et doit fermer les yeux. Il tombe à terre, ses muscles ne pouvant supporter l'exercice intense. Naruto le rattrape rapidement en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

« Je veux retourner près de ma famille. »  
« Pas encore. Tu dois d'abord voir quelque chose. Dépêche-toi cela commence bientôt. »  
« Je ne peux pas courir. »

Naruto le regarda surpris, puis, sous l'étonnement de tout le monde qui les regarde, il le prend dans ses bras et le porte rapidement à l'endroit convenu.

« Ha ! Laisse-moi. Je suis le comte Uchiwa. Comment oses-tu ? »  
« Veilliez m'excusez comte Uchiwa mais cela vaut vraiment le détour. »  
« Naruto ! »

Tout le monde l'appelle, voulant sans doute l'arrêter pour son acte mais il ne s'arrête pas. Des gens courent prévenir son père, d'autres le poursuivent, Sasuke s'accroche à Naruto qui finit par tourner à un endroit pour semer tout le monde tant le passage est serré. De l'autre côté du chemin, il escalade une colline avec Sasuke toujours dans les bras. Cela n'est pas dur pour lui qui porte des tas de sac de céréales et travaille toujours au champ. C'est un garçon énergique pouvant porter sans problème Sasuke en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sasuke est plutôt l'inverse, pas sportif, n'ayant que le strict minimum côté sport, tout ceci ne sied guère à un comte. Le régime de Sasuke lui fit perdre pas loin de 10kilos, largement assez pour être traiter comme un sac par Naruto. Arrivé en haut de la colline, il pose Sasuke sur le sol. Celui-ci le regarde et lui demande ce qui mérite pareil déshonneur. Naruto lui montre une direction pour répondre. Il se tourne vers cette direction et écarquille les yeux.

« Quand ma mère est mort. J'ai pleuré pendant des jours et des jours. Puis j'ai regardé dans cette direction à ce moment et ça a été comme une révélation. »

Devant les yeux de Sasuke se trouve un coucher de soleil. Les couleurs qui sont montrée sont spectaculaires, cela fit bizarre à Sasuke qui devant ce spectacle sentit son cœur battre mais la non-habitude a la lumière fit que ce spectacle lui brulait les yeux et il dû se faire de l'ombre avec sa main.

« Je...Sasuke…sama…je…Vous devez continuer à vivre pour votre famille. Continuez et accomplissez ce que le seigneur a prévu pour vous…Je veux di… »  
« Naruto. »  
« Oui. »  
« Merci. »

Pour lui répondre il lui sourit avant d'hurler, attrapez par les cheveux par la population qui lui hurle dessus, le frappant pour son manque de tact à l'égard de Sasuke. Naruto leur demande d'arrêter, ayant vraiment mal. Sasuke remarque une larme.

« **ASSEZ !** »

Il se leva sur le champ et ordonne que tout le monde s'éloigner de Naruto.

« Retournez à vos champs et laisser Naruto tranquille. »

Tous obéissent, ne pouvant se permettre de désobéir à un comte. Sasuke approche de Naruto et regarde une dernière fois l'horizon avant de tourner le regard vers Naruto et ses agresseurs.

« Disparaissez ! »  
« Yes master ! »

Hurlent ensemble tous les villageois avant d'obéir. Naruto reste à terre, regardant avec admiration Sasuke. Il l'a sauvé d'un lynchage, il aurait pu ne rien faire et regarder comme il le voyait souvent venant de tous les autres grands de ce monde mais lui ne l'a pas fait, il l'a aidé.

« Naruto. »

Le concerner répond présent rapidement.

« Je veux que tu m'amène chez toi. »

Surpris Naruto se relève et obéit. Il fit un pas mais une blessure le fit tomber et rouler en tonneau de la colline. Sasuke écarquille les yeux et se dépêche de courir vers lui. Peu habituer à l'exercice, il ne se connaît pas cette énergie qui le traverse. Il finit aussi par tomber et rejoindre Naruto en bas en roulant. Il est embrumé, Naruto le secoue rapidement.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke répond moi ! »  
« Arrête de hurler ! »

Sasuke se redresse en se prenant la tête. Naruto est soulager et lui demande s'il n'a mal nulle part, l'aidant à se relever.

« Mon honneur par le fait d'être tombé et relevé par toi. »

Naruto s'excuse mais continue toujours à le tenir.

« Hm…Naruto. Amène-moi devant ton père. »  
« Mais vous semblez incapable de bouger. »  
« Au point où j'en suis, porte-moi dans tes bras. »

Naruto est surpris. Il tremble légèrement mais Sasuke s'impatience.

« C'est un ordre. »

Naruto déglutis et accepte. Il prend Sasuke dans ses bras, lui demandant de bien s'accrocher.

« Ne me fais pas tomber. »

Il secoue la tête et commence à avancer. Cela ne va pas aussi vite qu'avant et pour cause, Naruto à la cheville foulée mais il continue d'avancer, supportant la douleur. Il arrive devant la maison de son père et pose Sasuke devant le pallier avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il aide le comte à se remettre sur pied et l'amène devant son père qu'il appelle, prévenant être avec le comte. Minato, nom du chef de village, apparait et est choqué de voir le comte en si piteux état. Il va vers lui, courbant les chignes pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Chef Minato. J'ai à parler avec vous d'un sujet important mais vous remarquez que cela n'est pas vraiment une tenue pour me présenter à vous. Veuillez excuser le déshonneur que j'apporte. »  
« Non. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Vous avez été sali par les pitreries de mon fils. »  
« Il est vrai que votre fils est la raison de notre discussion. Pourrais-je vous emprunter votre salle d'eau ainsi que quelques vêtements ? »

Surpris, Minato accepte, se voyant mal refuser. Il appela des servantes pour qu'on emmène Sasuke. Celui-ci se laissa mener.

« Chef Minato. J'aimerai que votre fils soit aussi présent lors de notre discussion, présentable en ma présence. »

Sasuke monte les escaliers et rentre dans la salle d'eau. Sur le chemin il a entendu Minato demander à son fils ce qu'il a fait. Pendant qu'il se fait déshabiller par des servantes rougissant d'avoir un conte sous leurs mains, et le laver. Minato était en panique. Il ordonna à son fils d'aller dans le restaurant le plus chic est expliquer qu'il reçoit le comte pour un sujet important. Il envoya son fils chercher le plus de monde et très vite, que toute personne sachant servir vienne l'aider. Sasuke fut passé trois fois sous la brosse, se doutant que cela devait être agité en bas.

Une fois lavé, il tourne le regard vers une personne à côté de lui. Il allait s'amuser.

« Qu'elle est ton nom ? »  
« Ino mon seigneur. »  
« Très bien. »

Il rentre dans la baignoire en souriant et demanda à ce qu'Ino reste avec lui. Certaines furent surprises mais un simple regard fit vite partir tout le monde. Ino se mit à trembler, un comte nu dans sa baignoire qui lui demande de rester. Elle connait les histoires qu'on raconte et elles sont vraies, elle n'est qu'une servante, une vulgaire pionne, il pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'il désire. On frappe à la porte, elle vient ouvrir pour voir une bouteille que le chef a montrée, espérant l'occuper. Tous savent que les comtes connaissent les bons alcools. Tous ce que des gens appelleraient des clichés sont des vérités avec les Uchiwa. Sasuke accepte la bouteille et demande à ne plus être dérangé.

« Amène la bouteille. »

Elle s'exécute, étonnée. Une fois dans sa main, Sasuke lui ordonne de le rejoindre sur le champ. Elle déglutit mais dû s'exécuter, pour sa première fois, elle aurait aimé que cela soit fait par quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, comme le garçon qu'elle fréquente, mais passer d'un villageois a un comte, elle y gagne. Elle se déshabille devant ses yeux vides et plonge dans l'eau, resserrant ses jambes pour ne pas gêner. Sasuke prépare la bouteille.

« Tu sais que ce qu'il va se passer dans quelque minute ne devra jamais sortir d'ici. »

Elle secoue la tête, se refusant de pleurer.

« Bien. Si jamais cela devait arriver, je serais très contrarié. »

Elle secoue la tête comprenant qu'elle va devoir se taire. Elle prit une grande respiration quand elle le sens lui caresser ses jambes.

« Maintenant Ino. Parle-moi de Naruto. »  
« Hein ? »

Prise à contrepied, elle ne réagit pas à temps, surprise d'entendre le bouchon de champagne sauté. La discussion commence, Sasuke lui serre à boire, lui demandant si elle a déjà bu du champagne, bien évidemment que non. Les minutes défilent, le chef a fini à temps à faire une bonne présentation pour le repas, Sasuke a fini sa discussion avec cette Ino, lui souhaitant une longue vie avec son petit ami. Il se fit habiller par celle-ci qui fit de même avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le comte. Il descendit, annoncer par un servant.

« Monsieur le comte. Ceci vous va beaucoup mieux. »

Sasuke l'en remercie et demande si le diner est prêt, chose confirmée. Il regarde autour de lui et demande où se trouve Naruto, ne le voyant nulle part.

« Mon fils arrive sur le champ, je vous prie de l'excusez mais il dû aussi se laver… »  
« Aucune importance. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit présent à l'heure mais cela a l'air d'être dans son caractère d'être aussi indiscipliné. »

Minato se raidit, jamais il n'aurait permis qu'on parle ainsi de sa manière d'élever son enfant. Sasuke le regarde et s'installe, suivie par Minato qui semble sur les nerfs.

« Vous semblez souffrant. Rien d'indélicat j'espère. »  
« Non. Juste un peu surpris de vous avoir à ma table. »  
« Hm. Vous semblez avoir préparé mon arrivée. Mon père adorait votre rapidité à rendre les comptes. J'espère que vous continuerez avec moi. »

Minato fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, Sasuke ne connait rien à la politique, normalement il aurait dû commencer le lendemain de la tragédie. Naruto finit par arriver avant qu'il ne demande s'il était sérieux.

« Naruto. Tu es en retard. »  
« Désolé père. Le fleuve était pris par les bêtes. »

Minato écarquille les yeux, certes il avant envoyer son fils loin, comme pour le punir pour l'état du comte à son arrivée mais il aurait dû se taire sur le fait qu'il se soit lavé avec les bêtes. Cela ne rata pas, Sasuke se leva sur le champ et sortit de la maison sous la demande expresse de Minato au comte de ne pas partir.

« Naruto suit moi. »

Cela surpris le fils et le père, il ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il regarda son père qui lui fait signe de lui obéir. Ils sortirent tous les deux, Naruto suivit le comte qui les amena près d'un marchand. Durant le voyage, Naruto s'excusa si son acte lui paraissait un manque de respect.

« J'ai bien compris en te voyant, que le respect des rangs t'es inconnu. »

Il regarda les articles rapidement et choisit un parfum et une fleur. Il passe sur le compte du chef du village, ayant prévue de le rembourser une fois de retour à Konoha. Le marchand ferme le magasin après lui, ayant laissé ouvert exceptionnellement pour Sasuke, dû à son rang. Sasuke ouvre le parfum et asperge Naruto sans qu'il s'y attende. Il sursaute en émettant un bruit de surprise, fermant les yeux rapidement. Après trois jets, il reçut une fleur dans la poche de sa veste.

« Voilà, maintenant tu es beaucoup mieux. »

Ils retournent chez le chef. Naruto suit avec la peur de se faire gronder. Après tout il a sali le comte et quand celui-ci décide de manger avec le chef et lui, il ne trouve rien de mieux que l'insulte en se lavant avec les animaux. Sasuke s'installe à table, la chaise tirée par une servante. Il invite tout le monde à faire pareil et commencer ce fabuleux repas. Les minutes passent simplement dans le bruit des fourchettes. Puis, au moment des changements de plats, Sasuke prend la parole.

« J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose monsieur Namikaze. »

Surpris qu'il se rappelle de son nom, ne l'ayant dit qu'une seul fois quand il avait huit ans, il demande en quoi il peut l'aider. Sasuke allait répondre mais les repas arrivent. Avant de commencer, il regarde Naruto qui sursaute, terrifié. Il comprit que cela le concerne et eut du mal à bouger, surtout que son père le regardait aussi en comprenant la même chose. Dans les yeux de son père, Naruto y vit de la peur. Il savait que quoi que le comte demande, il serait obligé d'accepter…même le plus horrible… Sasuke coupa l'attente qu'il avait créée.

« Je voudrais que Naruto Namikaze, votre fils, me suive jusqu'à Konoha pour se mettre à mon service. »

Le silence tombe, tous écarquille les yeux ne croyant pas à ce qu'il dît. Le père réagit en demandant à ce qu'il répète. Sasuke sourit et dit qu'il a horreur de le faire mais qu'il va faire une exception pour lui.

« Je veux que Naruto, votre fils, me suive a Konoha pour se mettre à mon service. Qu'il devienne mon majordome. »  
« Mais mon… »

Il s'interrompe en voyant le comte commencer le repas. Il n'est pas de coutume de parler en même temps que de manger, sauf si l'invite est intime. L'ambiance reprend son bruit de couvert à la différence d'avant, Minato est complètement bouleversé. Le comte lui demande de mettre son fils à son service, loin d'être une punition, cela ouvrirais les portes de la noblesse. Mais cela est extrêmement bizarre, le comte ne doit pas faire cela pour rien... À moins que cela soit un coup de tête, si cela devait être vrai, il devra prendre ses précautions. Pendant que Minato analysait la situation et comment il pourrait en tirer profit, Naruto se demande ce qu'il se passe devant ses yeux. Sasuke, un comte, une personne d'un monde supérieur au siens, s'intéresse à un minable, il n'a pas peur de se présenter ainsi devant lui, qui ne fait rien de plus que des bêtises.

Sasuke prit son temps pour finir son assiette, laissant ainsi ses hôtes dans l'incompréhension de sa demande mais surtout laissant le temps au père de choisir. Même si savait que cela était « non » pour lui, rare sont les personne qui lui disent « non », extrêmement rare celles qui en sont sorties sans répercutions après avoir dit non à un Uchiwa.

L'assiette terminée, et débarrassée rapidement par les servantes qui comprennent que leur présence n'est pas désirée. Une fois la dernière servante partie, Minato et Sasuke surent qu'ils avaient cinq minutes, limite de temps maximale que les servantes ont pour ramener le plat suivant sans paraitre vulgaire face à l'invité. Et les servantes savaient que c'était le temps qu'elles devaient prendre. Minato est le premier à demander la raison de son choix, son fils écoutant attentivement la réponse.

«L'épreuve qu'a subit ma famille va laisser des séquelles, tant sur le point publique que privé. Je compte, à mon retour, faire une vrai purge et tout recommencer et je veux que votre fils soit la premier pierre de mon édifice...»  
«Pourquoi moi?!»

Demande Naruto sans réfléchir. Son père l'appelle, ce qui fait sourire Sasuke et répond en lui accordant son attention.

«Voilà la raison.»

Aucun des blonds ne comprit. Minato demande plus d'explication, faisant comprendre que c'est lui qui parlera.

«Naruto est essentiel à mon édifice. Maintenant pour la raison, dites-vous que c'est un caprice dû à mon âge. Cela ne retire pas le fait que j'attends une réponse.»

Minato reste calme, pour lui c'est bien un caprice et il se doit de faire attention. Cela ouvre certes une porte, mais une porte vers la famille Uchiwa, la famille maudite comme il l'entend venant des gens passant dans le village. Certes il aurait mieux valu une «meilleur» famille mais cela reste toujours une porte vers le «grand monde», chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible de voir. Mais doit-il sacrifier son fils pour que les Namikaze soit sur une plus grande page dans l'histoire. Sasuke le regarde un instant, Minato n'est pas un homme de pouvoir, il se contente de ce qu'il a, ce qui est le plus gênant pour Sasuke car il sait qu'il pourrait refuser sans remord. Le plat suivant arrive, donnant plus de temps aux blonds pour choisir. Sasuke n'est pas inquiet, si jamais Minato refusait, Sasuke saurait comment obtenir ce qu'il veut autrement.

Le repas est terminé. Sasuke demande une réponse, estimant avoir assez attendu.

«Le problème est que votre choix me porte confusion. Vous ne connaissez Naruto que depuis un jour et vous ne savez rien de lui. Il ne connaît que les champs.»  
«Je dois prend cela comme un non?»  
«Vous devez le prendre pour une question.»  
«Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Je veux que Naruto se mette à mon service et soit la première pièce de mon nouvel empire.»

Minato retint le mot «pièce». Mais sans y attendre, son fils parla.

«Je ne pense pas être la personne qu'il vous faut.»

Tous deux le regardent. Minato pour lui faire comprendre de se taire, Sasuke pour l'inviter à continuer, n'écoutant que la raison, il obéit à Sasuke, se disant que de toute façon, il avait plus d'autorité que son père.

«Je ne sais pas compter, ni lire et écrire. Je ne connais que le travail aux champs.»  
«Et cela te convient?»

Naruto fut surpris par le ton de Sasuke plein de rapproche. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Sasuke continue à le regarder puis finis par lui dire la vérité.

«Je ne vais pas vous obliger à quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne veux pas, dit le simplement mais ne te cache pas derrière le fait que tu sois illettré.»  
«Mais c'est le cas.»

Répond-t-il de manière déprimée. Non cela ne lui plaisait pas comme vie, mais elle est mieux que le fait de devoir s'occuper du village. Naruto n'a aucune vocation au pouvoir, aucune ambition, est-ce sans doute de cela dont Sasuke a besoin? Cela lui plairait de suivre Sasuke, peut être que cette vie sera meilleure mais comment lui, un insecte, peut-il vivre avec des dieux, sans éducation ? Et ce fus aussi l'avis du père. Mais avant de donner sa réponse, Sasuke intervient rapidement, assez énervé mais restant assez calme pour son titre.

«Dans ce cas je vous donnerai des cours!»

Cela le rendait malade que Naruto refuse de le suivre, il lui offre une place et il refuse. Les Namikaze n'en reviennent pas de sa réponse. Minato demande de répéter.

«Je donnerais des cours pour qu'il puisse apparaître dans la haute société en tant que mon majordome. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir une réponse de vous deux.»  
«J'accepte!»

Répond Naruto sur le champ, ne se contrôlant plus. L'annonce qu'on va lui donner des cours, lui fit comprendre qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Certes il n'a aucune ambition mais sais en tout cas qu'il ne veut pas rester dans ce village. Il est magnifique et on y vit bien mais Naruto rêve de voir plus, de voir autre chose.

Sa réaction fit sourire le comte mais mit son père en colère. Oui il aurait voulu que son fils y aille, pouvoir le voir décider d'une autre vie lui fait plaisir, il est conscient que ce village n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut mais décider de cela et s'engager en moins d'une minute est vraiment une mauvais idée. Pour le père, s'il était absent, son fils serait sans doute dans une belle galère.

Le dessert arrive, ce sont des fruits venant de la cueillette de ce village. Sasuke se sert à moindre mesure en remarquant la tête de Naruto. Minato sourit et profit de la fin de repas pour donner son accord avant que Sasuke n'attaque. Sasuke le remercie mais à partir du moment même où Naruto a dit oui, il se fichait de la réponse du père. Le dessert se passe très bien, Sasuke comprit la raison du rejet de Naruto au début en le voyant manger des fruits en particulier.

Sasuke comparait ses fruits aux autres, ayant pris un peu de tout, ce qui fait bien comprendre à Minato qu'il voulait vérifier la marchandise de ce village, qui est sous sa tutelle. Les fruits de Naruto sont les plus sucré de tout ceux proposer. Ceux-là sont aussi les fruits qu'il aime le moins et donc qu'il mange en premier pour laisser le goût acidulée sur sa langue à la fin de ce repas. Durant le repas, Naruto, dont le manque de politesse évident mit en colère son père par un regard et fit sourire le comte, ce qui n'arrête pas le garçon.

«Je voudrais savoir si Sasuke peut dormir ici durant son séjour au lieu du temple.»

C'est à ce moment qu'on admire le calme olympien des Uchiwa. Sasuke regarde Naruto et redirige son regard vers le père. D'apparence calme, au fond de lui il hurle et crie sur Naruto. Il aimerait bien l'étrangler sur le champ mais il ne le laisse pas apparaître. Malheureusement il ne peut démentir cette information car cela créerait un petit scandale et risquerait de détruire son projet d'avoir Naruto à son service. Si celui-ci commence à mentir et parler en son nom cela va être très mal vu. Le père surpris demande confirmation, Sasuke répond par un bruit pour confirmer ses dires.

Les servantes sont appelée à débarrasser la table et une femme de chambre dû préparer le lit pour l'invité. Sasuke pense en cet instant que la première fois qu'il a dormi ici, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vue une troisième chambre, il se demande où Naruto a pu dormir. La réponse se fait d'elle même quand Naruto annonce préparer sa chambre. Sasuke se lève à son tour en souhaitant pouvoir se changer. Excuse vrai pour en profiter afin d'avoir sa réponse. Il suit Naruto et le vois rentrer dans la chambre qu'il a occupé la dernière fois. Comprenant immédiatement, il rentre à sa suite, le surprenant.

«Sasuke...Euh monsieur le comte.»  
«Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de proposer que je reste ici?»  
«J'ai pensé que cela vous permettrait de vous changer les idées. Si vous restez tous les jours avec les cendres de votre frère, vous ne progresserez pas.»  
«Je suis un Uchiwa, évidemment que je vais progresser. Ne me prend pas pour ses sentimentaux qui font que pleurer.»  
«Vous semblez pourtant ne pas vouloir...»  
«Au contraire! Je profite de chaque moment qui m'est permit car je ne retournerai pas les voir tant que leurs assassins seront toujours en vie.»  
«Si je comprends bien. Vous allez consacrer votre vie à la vengeance.»  
«Sans hésiter. J'y met ma vie et mon âme.»

Naruto paraît choquer et fais immédiatement les signes religieux en demandant de ne pas parler de malheur. Sasuke est surprit de le voir ainsi, demandant s'il est religieux, chose qu'il confirme en disant que cela lui viens de sa mère. Sasuke soupire en disant qu'il a vraiment bien choisi. Naruto ne comprit pas mais reçut l'ordre de ne pas s'en occuper quand il demande de quoi il parle.

«Et tu comptes faire quoi là?»  
«Heu... Bah en fait... Je... Vous laisse...»  
«Non. Tu restes ici. À partir de maintenant tu es à mon service et de ce fait tu commences à me servir.»  
«Hein?! Maintenant? Mais... Euh... je n'ai pas eu...euh... de cours.»  
«Première leçon. Quand tu t'adresses à moi, soit sur de tes mots. Deuxième leçon, tant que tu es à mon service, tes mots en public me représentent. Donc de préférence tu la boucles pendant un bon moment. Troisième, mes mots font loi. Personne ne m'est supérieur. Mémorise cela et tu pourras prétendre être mon serviteur.»

Naruto déglutit, cela allait être très dur et encore cela ne fait que commencer. Sasuke le regarde sans émotion mais au fond de lui il jubile. Il savait qu'il allait s'amuser avec lui et à peine cela avait commencé qu'il s'amusait déjà. Normalement il aurait dû commencer doucement mais c'est une sorte de vengeance pour avoir parlé en son nom sans sa permission. Et il n'avait pas fini.

«Maintenant que cela est clair dans ton esprit. Voici les premières règles que tu dois observer avec moi. Celles-ci doivent pas quitter notre cercle personnel sous peine d'un renvoi pur et simple, c'est clair?»

Naruto hoche la tête. N'osant plus rien dire.

«Tu dois me réveiller tous les matin, tant que nous sommes ici, à six heures.»

Naruto secoue la tête. Jusque-là rien de bien méchant car c'est l'heure à laquelle il se lève pour travailler au champ. Il n'aura qu'à mettre le réveille plus tôt. Mais Sasuke lui réserve une belle surprise.

«À mon réveille. Mes vêtement de la journée doivent être prêt, tu dois être présentable, donc prendre une douche, me faire prend une douche et me faire un déjeuner sur la table quand je descends.»

Naruto écarquille les yeux en ouvrant la bouche à mesure que la liste s'allonge. Sasuke lui dit qu'après il est libre pour revenir vers lui à 19 heure à l'église afin de le ramener ici vu qu'il veut que Sasuke reste.

Naruto est comme un poisson en se demandant s'il ne vient pas de de se compliquer la vie. Celle-ci promet d'être très agitée mais il n'est pas du style à abandonner. Il accepte le challenge, ce qui fit plaisir à Sasuke qui en souri de joie. Il regarde autour de lui et lui demande des vêtements pour dormir. Naruto, surprit, le regarde et sort de son armoire un tee-shirt orange avec un short noir. Il regard Sasuke qui lui renvoi un regard noir, montrant que non il ne portera pas ça. Il soupire et regard s'il n'a pas quelque chose de classe pour rester à la maison. Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke soupire et lui demande de se pousser. Il prend une chemise à carreau et un survêtement sans doute utilisé quand il fait froid.

«Cela est bon.»  
«Ce sont mes vêtements pour quand je sors du village.»

Répond Naruto sur un ton désespéré. Ses plus beaux vêtements ne servent que de pyjama au comte. La différence de beauté est vraiment flagrante. Après s'être changé, tout seul pour la dernière fois, il annonce qu'il va se coucher.

«Autre point. Je ne parle normalement qu'avec les gens important. Ton père étant chef de village où j'habite, il a le privilège de m'entendre mais le marchant, lui, ne devait pas.»

Naruto secoue la tête en assimilant encore l'info. Il accompagne Sasuke qui salue le chef et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Naruto est juste derrière et annonce qu'il a pour ordre de rester avec le comte. Le chef secoue la tête, surpris mais en y réfléchissant, le premier majordome à plus de raison d'être dans la même pièce que son maître qu'il en a d'aller dormir avec le chef du village. Minato comprend à ce moment que son fils allait, et avait, changé. Son comportement plein de retenue en est la preuve.

Dans la chambre, Naruto demande la permission de parler.

«Pas comme ça. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose. Tu m'appelle par mon titre pour avoir mon attention en baisant légèrement la tête. Tu ne dois le dire qu'une fois sans répéter et surtout le dire assez fort pour que j'entende sans te faire remarquer par les autres. Maintenant parle.»

Naruto reste bête un instant et secoue la tête en se ressaisissant.

«Je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous posez des questions?»

Sasuke reste à côté du lit à le regarder. Naruto le regarde à son tour et finit par regarder le comte.

Soudain il s'en rappelle. Chaque soir il amène de nouvelle couverture et rapporte les anciennes mais là il n'avait pas encore changé les draps. Il s'excuse et se dépêche de le faire sous l'œil de Sasuke qui lui répond en s'écartant, cachant la joie que lui procure le fait qu'il ait compris seul.

«Tu peux le faire en priver et seulement si cela concerne ton service.»  
«Dans ce cas. J'aimerais savoir si j'ai des libertés. Du style quand je dois sortir, de quelle manière. Enfin tu... Vous voyez.»

Naruto détourne la tête en croisant le regard rempli de colère qu'aborde Sasuke pour avoir entendu le tutoiement. Il se doit de se montrer ferme et ne rien laisser passer, du moins, il le fera à partir de demain pour laisser à Naruto les idées claire. Naruto se dépêche de finir le lit et l'ouvre en évitant de regarder son maître. Sasuke s'approche et avant de s'allonger répond.

«Ma liberté avant la tienne. Tu es seul gérant de ton emploi du temps mais assures-toi de remplir toutes les obligations journalières et d'être présent si j'ai un besoin.»

Le lit est très confortable, étonnant Sasuke qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus dure. Naruto s'allonge à terre en utilisant un vieux cousin et une couverture qui serait refusée au compte. Sasuke n'y tenant plus, demande commence cela se fait-il qu'il soit aussi souple, étonné.

«En vérité, avant j'avais un matelas dur mais il m'était impossible de bien dormir. Du coup j'en ais acheter un comme ça avec mon porte-monnaie.»

Sasuke secoue la tête et regarde le plafond durant dix minutes à réfléchir. Il tourne la tête et vois que Naruto a les yeux fermés mais remarque qu'il ne dort pas à cause de ses retournements incessants. Il finit par l'appeler, Naruto s'excuse et promet d'arrêter de bouger.

«Je t'ordonne de me rejoindre dans ton lit.»

Surpris Naruto ne bouge pas et dis qu'il ne peut pas faire cela, que cela est sans aucun doute contraire au règlement.

«Tu as signé corps et âme pour mon service. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher si tu as le droit ou pas. Obéi.»

Naruto obéit en secouant la tête. Sasuke se décale pour lui faire de la place et lui souhaite une bonne nuit une fois qu'il le voit installé. Il s'endort rapidement, contrairement à Naruto qui va prendre quelques minutes, n'arrivant pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il dort avec le comte Uchiwa Sasuke. Finalement c'est en repensant à la journée de demain, qu'il l'oubli et dort.

Dire que le lendemain s'est très bien passé est un mensonge que le comte refuse de faire. Dire que cela était horrible serait être une insulte qu'il ne peut faire pour le mot « horrible » dont la signification lui est connue depuis longtemps. C'est un affront qui fit désespérer le comte mais il tient le coup, il a pris Naruto dès le premier jour, sans rien. C'est normal qu'il fasse des bêtises comme le fait de se réveiller en retard. Il l'avait senti se réveiller et s'agiter quand il a compris son retard. Il a eu la présence d'esprit de faire peu de bruit et de se laver. Chose bête, il a oublié de prendre de nouveaux vêtements hier, et le fait qu'il ait ouvert la porte et le placard qui grince ne l'a pas aidé. Sasuke étant complètement réveillé à ce moment, se redresse quand Naruto est parti. Un soupire et il comprit que la journée avait mal commencer mais bon, il faut être fort et voir si le pion mérite son attention.

Cette matinée ne lui donna pas raison, après quelques minutes à attendre, regardant l'heure en attendant, étant très patient pour voir si ses projets aboutiraient. Une fois que six heure arriva, il commence à compter les minutes. Trente minutes de retard. Naruto arrive en furie en prévenant qu'il est l'heure, chose rattrapée par Sasuke qui lui dit que le réveil doit être doux. Naruto s'excuse de l'erreur et lui dis, après avoir regardé une feuille, que Sasuke doit être lavé. Celui-ci se lève, et suit Naruto qui commence à partir vers la chambre. Sasuke se retient de se frapper la tête et appelle Naruto en lui montrant ses affaires pour aujourd'hui. Naruto se tape le front et se dépêche d'amener ses affaires. Une fois arriver dans la salle de bain, ce fut un moment plus délicat pour Naruto qui voulut partir.

« Tu fais quoi ? »  
« Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Qu'il soit prêt quand vous vous laverez. »  
« Non. En tant que mon majordome, tu dois me déshabiller et me laver. »  
« HEIN ?! »

Naruto est complétement prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'y attendait pas et c'est le rouge aux joues qu'il obéit quand Sasuke lui dis de se dépêcher car il ne veut pas être en retard, ce qui est déjà bien le cas. Mais il allait aider Naruto, pour cette fois, afin que cela se fasse rapidement. Pendant que Naruto s'occupe du haut, Sasuke lui explique que cela doit toujours se faire en douceur, excusant la brutalité des choses. Après avoir été déshabillé, Naruto s'arrête un instant, se retenant de baisser la tête, non pas pour le manque de respect. Sasuke l'arrête et lui dis qu'il peut préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sasuke va vraiment devoir l'assister pour réussir à le modeler et cela le fatigue rien que d'y penser. En quelques minutes, il vient de regretter d'avoir pris Naruto à son service. Mince, il lui a quand même donner une nouvelle vie, il devrait s'appliquer, se dit Sasuke en ce moment sous la douche. Deux minutes après, il sort et s'habille rapidement. Il pouvait supporter les maladresses de Naruto mais pas être en retard.

Le petit déjeune fut servi, au moins Naruto avait su se dépêcher. Après avoir mangé, Sasuke partit, saluant le chef du village, en direction de l'église. Naruto le suit, partant bien plus tôt que dans ses habitude. Sasuke se dirige immédiatement vers l'église pour se trouver devant la porte deux minutes avant son ouverture. Durant ce temps, Naruto n'arrête pas de s'excuser. Sasuke ne l'écoute pas, l'ignorant tout du long.

Les portes s'ouvrent, Sasuke entre en ne saluant que le prêtre et rentrant pour voir sa famille et y rester toute la journée. Naruto rentre chez lui, son père lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé, ce à quoi Naruto répond que cela concerne les affaires du comte et qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se change pour des vêtements moins propre, s'assoit sur son lit et pleure en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il se maudit d'avoir tous gâché, son père frappe à la porte en se doutant qu'il s'est passée quelque chose. Naruto lui demande de partir, laissant apparaitre par sa voix qu'il a pleuré mais cela est le cadet des soucis. Son père tente d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est fermée.

« Naruto ouvre cette porte ! »

Il ne répond pas. Allongé sur son lit, repensant a ses idioties, repensant a cette bêtise qu'il a faite, d'accepter ainsi, il aurait dû mieux réfléchir.

« Naruto ouvre ! »  
« Suis-je si incompétent père ? »

Il a parlé assez fort à travers la porte pour être entendue mais pas trop non plus. Il a arrêté de pleurer mais son état n'est pas mieux. Son père ne répond pas tout de suite, ce qui fit préciser Naruto.

« Suis-je vraiment incapable de bien faire les choses ? »  
« Naruto…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais si tu veux mon avis, personnel, en toute objectivité, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter. »

Cela fit écarquiller les yeux de Naruto et baisser sa tête. Donc même son père lui dit qu'il s'est trompé. En fin de compte seul le comte lui a donné une chance et il l'a déçu. Il s'allonge dans son lit en regardant ses vêtements poser sur une chaise. Il avait pris son vêtement au hasard mais il devait reconnaitre que la sobriété avait été bien choisie. Tout de noir, une chemise blanche au-dessus, seul manquait un nœud papion.

« Naruto. Je vais aller à la mairie. Si jamais tu as besoin… »  
« Oui…Je comprends. Je t'appelle en cas de problème. »

Oui Naruto aurait aimé pouvoir travailler pour le comte Sasuke mais il n'en avait pas les compétences, ni la confiance nécessaire. Puis soudain les mots de Sasuke lui revinrent en tête.

#_« …mes mots font loi. »_#

Naruto compris que Sasuke ne parle pas pour rien, il est sûr de ses mot et cela doit être un signe qu'il lui fait confiance. Même si la raison évoquée reste mystérieuse, Sasuke l'a choisi pour être son majordome et cela en toute connaissance de cause. Mais il a tout fait de travers, il n'est pas capable de savoir comment se comporter.

#_« Je vous donnerai des cours! »_#

Naruto écarquille les yeux à ce moment et sourit…Il sourit en se rappelant de cette sensation qui l'a traversé à ce moment, cette chaleur dans son corps devant cette sureté qu'a inspiré Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux et tenant tête face aux arguments présentés. Naruto se lève immédiatement en prenant son vêtement et l'amenant dans la salle de bain pour le laver à la main. Ils devaient être propre et soigner. Une fois fini, le laissant sécher, Naruto cours dans le village pour aller frapper à la porte de sa camarade Ino.

« Naruto ? Qu'est que… »  
« Ino. J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes ton métier s'il te plait. »

Durant tous la journée Sasuke est resté dans le temple à prier, racontant les derniers évènements depuis la dernière fois après avoir fait ses rites journaliers soit nettoyer le temple sur lequel se trouve son frère, rallumer les bougies pour attirer les esprits bénis, et nettoyer la salle de la poussière qu'il amène à chaque fois qu'il sort. Durant ses récits, les flammes des bougies se mirent à onduler.

« Certes. Je lui ais donner une chance mais il l'a gâchée. »

Les flammes des bougies ondulent dans le silence.

« Justement. Il devrait faire des efforts. Des tas de gens aimeraient être à sa place… Oui c'est vrai et je tiendrais parole mais tous de même… Il pourrait faire un effort...Arrête tes bêtises Nî-san. »

Un tocquement se fit entendre. Sasuke étonner, se lèvent en s'excusant auprès de sa famille, pour ouvrir la porte et est surpris de voir Naruto debout. Il salue le comte en s'inclinant et mettant son bras en bas de son torse pour toucher son épaule gauche avec la main droite.

« Veuillez m'excusez comte Uchiwa mais il est 19 heures. »

Sasuke le regarde avec un air neutre. Il est revenu malgré le fait qu'il lui a fait comprendre être déçu, il est revenu changé. Sasuke secoue la tête et lui dit d'attendre dehors. Naruto baise la tête en s'exécutant. Sasuke se retourne et voit les flammes bouger assez rapidement.

« Oui mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a réussi à réparer sa bêtise… On verra Nî-san. On verra. »

Sasuke éteint les bougies, saluant son frère pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Le retour chez Minato est assez calme. Naruto demande si Sasuke a une envie particulière, il secoue la tête, surpris que lui sache cuisiner. À peine rentré, Naruto emmène Sasuke dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prend une douche. Naruto a beau avoir affiché un sérieux dans son travail, venant le chercher dans sa tenue de ce matin lavée et repassée, ses geste pour déshabiller le comte sont encore maladroit.

« C'est bon. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux disposer. »

Naruto ne dit rien et baisse la tête en fermant la porte. Il semble avoir répété ses mouvement avec soin et beaucoup de fois pour qu'ils deviennent automatique. Et c'est vrai, Ino a donné des cours à Naruto, qui l'a aidé à faire le ménage chez son client, changeant tous les jours. Ino est à la base une fille de ménage mais elle a suivi des cours de majordome pour servir les grands, rêvant de travailler pour un grand homme. Et, encore dans ses rêves d'enfant, l'épouser un jour. Seulement la société actuelle la sous-estime et peu de personnes la considèrent comme majordome mais plus comme servante. Même son village ne lui reconnaît pas ses qualités et l'amène à accomplir les tache d'une servante. Cela est assez bête car elle n'a d'expérience que celle de servante, connaissant le métier qu'elle rêve, et de Naruto, à travers ses cours. Mais cela va changer car elle prévoit de mettre de l'argent de côté et tenter sa chance à Konoha en s'y installant.

Au moins, le fait qu'elle doit revenir ici pour l'été a l'avantage d'aider Naruto qui lui rend bien en accomplissant le travail a sa place et laissant le salaire à la fille qui n'a qu'à répéter ses cours et quelques fois repasser derrière lui en lui expliquant ses erreurs. Même si cela doit la faire répéter, Naruto a tout mémorisé de la journée. Ses tâches à accomplir le matin et le soir, car il n'y a que ça à faire pour lui au vue de l'état des choses.

Quand Sasuke sort de la douche, c'est pour tomber sur un Naruto qui le salue et lui dit que le diner est prêt et que « le chef de maison est arrivé ». Utilisant vraiment ce terme, ce qui ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre mais vite rattrapé par Naruto qui s'excuse. Sasuke le regarde un instant, décidant de voir jusqu'où il a été.

L'analyse ne dure qu'une seconde, mais cela est suffisant pour ses yeux qui ont l'habitude d'analyser les gens et trouver des faiblesses à exploiter. Il a trouvé 10 défaut à sa tenue mais ne dis rien et le note dans son esprit.

Le repas se passe plutôt bien. Minato ne dit rien de spécial, voyant Naruto habiller dans son costume propre pour la première fois, le surprenant aussi par sa propreté. Le repas fut ce qui coupa ce moment de beauté car ses mouvements sont encore ceux d'un paysan mais Sasuke s'est promis de prendre sur lui et préfère le silence aux mots. Cette différence de comportement l'étonne mais mieux vaut attendre. Les nouvelles se prennent avec soin, évitent de trop parler mais aussi le silence, c'est une ambiance familial qui se dégage mais un peu refreinée par la présence du comte.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sasuke se dirige vers la chambre de Naruto pour se changer encore et enfiler ses vêtements pour dormir que Naruto a pensé à poser en évidence. Encore une fois, il tremble et s'excuse de laisser Sasuke faire. Dans la chambre, Sasuke reste seul, laissant Naruto partir voir son père qui a voulu lui parler.

« Tu sembles diffèrent de ce matin. »  
« Oui. J'ai compris que je devais m'appliquer à cette tâche. »  
« Tu ne vas pas renoncer ? »  
« Je le devrais ? »

La question est rhétorique. Il ne laisse pas le temps à son père de répondre, lui qui cherchait comment faire comprendre ce qu'il a dit ce matin.

« Je prouverais que tu as eu tort. Le comte croit en moi et je ne le décevrai plus.»

Il part sur ses mots en souhaitant la bonne nuit à son père. Dans sa chambre, il voit Sasuke à la fenêtre, regardant les gens passer et la ville de Konoha dessinée au loin. En y pensant, il a eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas finir au fond de la rivière. Le destin semble l'avoir chargé de laver l'honneur de sa famille et il n'échouera pas.

« Sasuke. »

Le dit concerne se retourne vers lui. Naruto lui demande s'il va bien. Sasuke le regard et se retourne en cachant un sourire. Naruto a beau vouloir changer pour se modeler selon ses envies, il a toujours ce quelque chose qui le caractérise et le rend si particulier. Naruto soupire en se disant qu'il a encore fait une bêtise, pensant que les attentions apportées ne sont pas suffisantes, se promettant d'aller plus loin la prochaine fois.

Il se déshabille en tournant le dos à Sasuke, celui-ci remarque qu'il se déshabille et jette un coup d'œil un court instant pour voir son dos parfait, pur, ne montrant aucune blessure de la vie. Une fois que celui-ci se retourne, il n'a pas vu Sasuke qui a prévu le coup et a regardé le village dix secondes avant. Naruto rejoint Sasuke à la fenêtre et regarde ce qu'il regarde, ensemble. Beaucoup de villageois les remarquent et certains sont vraiment jaloux de voir Naruto, l'enfant le plus méprisable du village, qui côtoie le comte.

Naruto évite leurs regards, voyant la main de Sasuke tendue. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais son corps appelle à prendre cette main. Il se secoue la tête et continue de regarder droit devant lui en soupirant. Des heures passent dans un grand silence apaisant, éclairé par la lune. Sasuke a le regard dirigé vers un seul endroit, son manoir qu'il imagine juste derrière les bâtiments. Puis l'heure de se coucher se fait sentir. Naruto lui souhaite une bonne nuit, attend après quelques instants, sans doute une réponse puis retire la couverture pour inviter le comte à s'installer. Sasuke le regarde et, comme prit d'un sentiment bannis.

« Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait mais continue. »

Dit Sasuke après avoir fermé la fenêtre et se dirigeant vers le lit pour s'y coucher. Naruto le regarde et sourit. Oui il allait continuer et réussir à être digne de sa confiance. Il s'installe et ferme les yeux en espérant le sommeil. Ce qui est le cas après une heure, l'odeur sucrée de Sasuke l'empêchant de le faire. Le lendemain est diffèrent d'hier. Naruto a répété plusieurs fois son rôle avant d'y aller.

« Sasuke. Il est l'heure de vous réveilliez. »

Sasuke émerge tranquillement, cachant sa surprise de voir Naruto debout et un sourire sur son visage. Il ne l'a ni senti se lever, ni senti prendre ses affaires. Pourtant, depuis cette tragédie de ses 10 ans, il n'est plus capable de dormir profondément, même une mouche pourrait le réveiller. Sasuke se passe la main sur son visage en se redressant, demandant l'heure.

« 6H05. Je regrette du retard. »  
« Pas d'importance. »

Sasuke se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, Naruto ayant pris les vêtements de Sasuke. Il remarque que ceux-ci sont légèrement froissés, si seulement il savait passer le fer. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il les pose délicatement et surtout en faisant attention de ne pas montrer les froissures. Il déshabille le comte devant son regard à moitié endormis, du moins en apparence, si Naruto voyait en dehors des apparences, il remarquerait le regard sérieux et concentré sur sa personne.

Après trois boutons de chemise, Naruto commence à trembler. Sasuke le renvoi à ce moment. Naruto le salue et part rapidement pour éviter de le froisser plus. Il ferme la porte et descend en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sasuke va rester dans le bain quelques minutes, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il ne l'a pas senti se lever. En y réfléchissant, même hier ça avait été pareil, il s'est réveillé parce qu'il l'a entendu faire du bruit en se rendant compte de l'heure et du placard. Il s'étire un bon moment et sort de l'eau pour s'habiller.

Ils remarque les froissures mais se dit que cela est toujours mieux que ce que porte les êtres en dessous de lui, pensant à une liste précise composée de Minato, des villageois, mais l'image de Naruto n'arrive pas avant longtemps, quand il se mis a vraiment chercher. Arrivé en bas, une fabuleuse table était dressée. Sasuke s'assit et entame le déjeuner face à un Naruto qui reste droit, les mains derrière le dos, patientant. Comprenant que son cours ne lui a sans doute pas apprit cela, Sasuke se décide à l'aider un peu.

« Un majordome se doit de se trouver derrière son maitre. Ne regardant pas dans les yeux des gens face à lui, même si ceux-ci sont inferieur à son maitre. »

Naruto déglutit, s'excuse et se place derrière lui en tachant de reprendre ses cours, ne changeant juste que sa position.

Sasuke boit son thé convenablement. Cela ne vaut pas les feuilles de Konoha mais reste buvable. Après avoir finis, Naruto prend l'initiative de lui essuyer la bouche. Sasuke partit vers l'église, saluant Minato qui descend à peine des escaliers. Naruto note dans sa tête rapidement ce qu'a pris le comte et promis de faire moins de plat la prochaine fois. Il salut son père et lui souhaite une bonne journée.

« Tu pars déjà ? »  
« Un majordome se doit de suivre son maitre partout. »

Sasuke attend à l'entrée, passant rapidement un test pour Naruto. Celui-ci le rate évidemment, ce qui lui montre jusqu'où va ses connaissances, en voyant Naruto partir avec une boite rouge. Ils arrivent à l'église avec une avance de trente minutes. Cela permit de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais à Naruto, ce qui le réveille fortement.

Durant ces trente minute, chacun va trouver son occupation Naruto observe Sasuke en se demandant s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, regardant le paysage alentour pour apprécier ses couleurs de nuit qui commencent à se dorer avec le lever du soleil. Sasuke en regardant la porte du temple, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre mais son esprit est actuellement ailleurs, analysant cette matinée.

Naruto a fait beaucoup de progrès et en une journée, s'est réglé de manière millimétré mais cela n'était pas parfait. Il a commis deux grosses erreurs qui sont visible pour n'importe qui avec un peu de culture, comme son père, excluant bien sûr le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le déshabiller et l'habiller et le coup du placement au petit déjeuner. Mais il a aussi quelque petits problèmes qui ne sont visibles que pour des yeux observateur.

Certes, il débute et cela est vraiment parfait mais il reste encore du travail et si Naruto n'arrive pas à régler ce problème, il l'aidera. Les portes vont s'ouvrir dans pas longtemps. Le prêtre les ouvrent toujours deux minutes en avance pour laisser le temps au comte de s'installer dans la salle de recueille qui lui est personnelle.

« Sa…Maitre. »

Il se rattrape in-extremis et il le comprit en voyant le regard de Sasuke qui a lui seul le fit déglutir. Il se dépêcher de donner la boite rouge qu'il a pris avec lui. Sasuke s'étonne et demande ce que c'est.

« Un Bentō. Je l'ai préparé ce matin, en même temps que votre petit-déjeuner. »

Sasuke le prend en le remerciant d'un geste de tête. Il rentre immédiatement en le saluant. Naruto attend que Sasuke rentre dans la salle et se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui pour se changer et poser son costume sur un cintre pour prendre des vêtements plus vieux. Son père arrive rapidement, croisant son fils qui sort de sa chambre.

« Naruto ?! Qu'elle est cette tenue ? »  
« Celle pour travailler dans les champs père.»

Il sort de la maison en le laissant dans l'ignorance totale. Il est vrai qu'Ino ne commence son service que dans trois heures et Naruto a toujours des responsabilités au sein des champs pour le moment. Arrive là-bas, sa première réaction est de rattraper le retard qu'il a pris hier. Cela est dur et très fatigant, surtout qu'il n'a pas encore le rythme mais l'air frais de ce matin lui a redonné toute l'énergie dont il a besoin pour le travail à faire. Il repart après avoir fait le principal, deux heures après, pour aller chez lui, se laver, et aller chez Ino qui l'accueille avec le sourire sans se douter de ce qu'il s'est passée avant, et qu'il est debout depuis plus de quatre heures.

La journée passe normalement, Sasuke fait ses taches matinale et prie tous le temps. Parlant avec l'oscillation des flammes jusqu'à ce que Naruto vienne le chercher. Celui-ci tente de l'impressionner en réduisant le nombre de faute qu'il commet, ne se récoltant qu'un regard et un air neutre. Il remarque en le ramenant qu'il n'a pas touché à son déjeuner. Il lui demande si cela était mauvais en sortant du temple.

« Non. C'est juste que je n'avais pas faim. »

Fut sa réponse, pourtant il mange avec appétit durant les diners. Après celui-ci, Sasuke part dans la chambre pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, autre moyen d'échapper à ce qu'il l'entoure. Il profite aussi de ce moment pour faire le point sur Naruto. Les fautes commises ont diminuées mais il verra demain si les deux grandes sont réglée.

Naruto n'a toujours pas été capable de le déshabiller mais cela n'est pas le plus urgent. Pendant qu'il « s'échappe », Naruto est dans la salle de bain à laver leurs affaires d'aujourd'hui, étant leurs seuls vêtements pour sortir, du moins pour leurs rangs. Étendu, Naruto se frotte le front et s'étire un bon moment en rejoignant Sasuke qui regarde le paysage.

Il le rejoint à la fenêtre pour regarder ce paysage. La taille de la fenêtre les force à se toucher, ce que Naruto espère ne pas déranger le comte. Celui-ci se décale légèrement pour lui faire la place, ce que Naruto interprète mal et se recule en s'excusant. Sasuke soupire et lui dis qu'il l'aurait dégagé hier si ce n'était pas bon. Naruto retourne ainsi à sa place et profite du paysage et de la présence de Sasuke. C'est dans des moments comme cela que Naruto sais qu'il a bien fait de se mettre à son service, ayant l'impression non pas d'être avec un comte mais un ami. Les heures passent et les jeunes décident de se mettre au lit. Naruto ne s'endort que dix minutes après Sasuke.

Le lendemain fut meilleurs que le précèdent, Naruto ayant régler un des principaux problèmes de la dernière fois. Lui mettant ses chaussure et lui ouvrant la porte. Ses progrès sont vraiment impressionnant et cela fit plaisir à Sasuke. La journée se passe comme hier, du moins jusqu'à l'heure de manger. Sasuke entendit soudain un tocquement. Étonné, il s'y rend pour voir Naruto avec un sourire.

« Bonjours Sasuke. Je voulais te donner ton bentō, j'ai eu l'indélicatesse de l'oublier ce matin. »

Naruto lui tend ledit bentō en souriant toujours. Sasuke le regard avec colère, comprenant son acte. Il le prend en le remercient d'un petit bruit.

« A ce soir. »

Naruto s'incline et part rapidement. Sasuke se retourne en fermant la porte.

« Oui. Mais je ne vais pas le manger en votre présence… »

Les flammes arrêtent soudain tout mouvement. Sasuke lui demande d'arrêter de faire la tête et tente de reprendre leur conversation mais les flammes ne bougent pas. Sasuke reste ainsi à parler pendant plusieurs minutes mais les flammes ne bougent toujours pas. Naruto, de son côté, reprenait ses cours en se demandant si Sasuke appréciait son bentō. Contrairement à ce que Sasuke semble penser, il ne l'avait pas fait express, il avait vraiment oublié de lui donner son bentō et durant ses cours, il se demande comment rattraper le coup ce soir. Le soir arrivent et Naruto accueille son maitre avec un sourire, chose qu'il ne rend pas en tendant son bentō vide, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

« Cela vous a plu ? »  
« …Très bon…Merci »

Sasuke aurait voulu mentir mais la présence de sa famille l'en empêche. Après avoir complimenté, la flamme ondule, lui rappelant la politesse. Naruto prend ses affaires et la soirée se passe comme d'habitude. Rien n'est vraiment diffèrent de d'habitude. Les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent, différenciée par un Naruto devenant de plus en plus professionnel et un Sasuke de plus en plus sombre. Tout son entourage commençait à avoir peur à mesure qu'ils le voyaient jours après jours, même Minato qui ne le voyait qu'une heure par jour. Naruto fut le seul à ne pas être touché par son aura, pas que son idiotie légendaire l'aveugle, mais il voit plutôt en dehors de ses apparences sombres pour remarquer qu'il se reconstruit et admire le sens de sa phrase.

#« Je suis un Uchiwa évidemment que je vais progresser. »#

Il aurait aimé que ce soit pareil avec la mort de sa mère, mais il n'a jamais tenu de la voir dans l'urne, sur le temps total seule une semaine, tout cumulé, représente sa présence. Pleurant tous le temps en maudissant la maladie. Pourtant Sasuke en est déjà à son 21e jour de suite et chaque jour il en sort grandi. Le 21e jour est le 3eme où le prêtre bouddhiste prie pour guider l'esprit du mort. Sasuke a marqué le coup en faisant un réel ménage, rendant la salle aussi propre que le premier jour.

Le prêtre arriva vers 19 heures. Ayant laissé Sasuke parler avec sa famille toute la journée, Naruto arrive en même temps. Sasuke lui dit d'attendre, Naruto comprit et se recule sur le côté de la porte, attendant. Ce qui va se passer derrière cette porte, il s'en souvient très bien. Son père lui avait demandé d'être présent au moins ces quatre jours spéciaux où le prêtre fait les mantras.

Le prêtre récite bien son rite, Sasuke répétant avec dévotion. Naruto ne put s'empêche de prier et répéter ses mots qu'il a appris par cœur. Tout trois, leur acte inconnu pour les autres, espère ainsi aider à guider l'esprit du mort. Terminé, Naruto fait rentrer Sasuke et prépare le repas pendant que Sasuke prend son bain. Encore une fois, il n'a pas réussi à déshabiller Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Il s'est pourtant entrainer avec Ino, il l'a vue nue, il a été doux et sûr de ses mouvement, pourtant il n'arrive pas avec lui. Cela est désespérant pour lui et Sasuke qui espérait que cela allait bien se passer.

Le repas se passe dans le silence, Sasuke reste dans la chambre pendant que Naruto fait la lessive, la sèche et la repasse. Il a rajouté des fleurs dans la lessive, donnant une bonne odeur. Sasuke ne le dira pas mais Naruto a remarqué que le geste lui plait. Après une semaine, temps passée depuis la proposition de Sasuke, Naruto a appris la gestuelle de Sasuke, cela est encore un début mais il comprend quand quelque chose plait ou non, ce qui aide bien Ino quand il lui fait un rapport journalier sur ce qu'il n'aime pas.

Une fois finis. Il se dirige vers la chambre mais ne trouve pas Sasuke, cela n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de partir de la chambre. Il a dû aller à la toilette. Naruto profite ainsi pour faire un peu de ménage dans la chambre, rangeant rapidement. Sa chambre n'a plus rien à voir avec celle d'avant la venue de Sasuke. Elle est maintenant propre, la poussière ayant complétement disparu, faisant aussi disparaitre le deuxième gros problème de Sasuke.

Mais cela ne s'est pas arrêté dans les apparences, même la gestuelle de Naruto est plus droite, même quand Sasuke n'est pas là, certes il se relâche mais pas trop. Son père en fut complétement surpris et cela le fit sourire, admettant qu'il s'est complétement trompé sur son propre fils, ce qui lui fit le plus mal.

Naruto remarque durant son rangement qu'un livre a disparue. Il le cherche partout mais ne sais pas où il a pu passer. Son père l'appelle, il se demande ce qu'il lui arrive. Il décide de chercher plus tard le livre et va voir son père. Celui-ci est assis autour d'une table, attendant son fils. Il lui fit signe de s'installer. Naruto obéit, se demandant quelle bêtise il a pu faire.

« Naruto. Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi avant longtemps, ce qui me prouve une fois de plus à quel point je me suis trompé sur toi. »

Là Naruto panique. Il tente de ne pas le montrer mais cela ne marche pas vraiment car son père le remarque.

« Calme-toi. Je voudrais juste te parler. Mais avant, il faut que je te présente mes excuses. »

Naruto écarquille les yeux. De toute sa vie, c'est lui qui a le plus souvent présenté des excuses, il n'a pas souvenir que quelqu'un l'ai déjà fait pour lui. Mais de toutes les personne qu'il connaît, son père est bien la dernière à qui il s'attendait.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir cru en toi quand tu t'es mis au service du comte. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais capable de beaucoup de chose et cela a l'air de te convenir comme vie. »

Naruto ne l'avoue pas mais c'est vrai que cela l'amuse de mener cette vie.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais parler avec toi sérieusement, d'homme à homme. »

Naruto est attentif, s'attendant à tout en ce moment.

« Voilà. Tu vas rentrer au service du comte Uchiwa. Cela ouvre beaucoup de porte et j'espère que tu ne te feras pas tourner la tête par ce monde. C'est certes bien que tu sois majordome, mais tu es encore une âme pure et c'est un met de choix pour les gens de ce monde. »

Naruto déglutit. Oui c'est vraiment sérieux comme discours.

« Ta mère et moi ne nous sommes jamais frotté à ce monde, nous n'en avons rien de plus que récupéré des rumeurs mais on a surtout vu que certaines sont vrai. Certes, je t'ai appris à regarder en dehors des apparences, mais le comte Uchiwa me prouve que cela n'est pas complétement blanc, aussi bien à travers son histoire que son comportement. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Dans ce nouveau monde qui s'offre à toi, tu vas aller dans la famille Uchiwa. Cette famille est connue dans ce monde pour être celle qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. Sois prudent avec ce comte, car je doute qu'on puisse quitter cette famille très facilement. »  
« Tu sous-entends quoi papa ? »  
« Naruto…Je…Tu es mon fils…Je ne veux pas te perdre…La famille Uchiwa est un excellent partit et assure un avenir. Mais autant elle est bienveillante qu'elle est mortelle. Quitter le monde des grands volontairement ne se fait pas sans sacrifie, mais quitter la famille Uchiwa est bien pire que tenter de quitter l'Enfer…Désolé pour le mot mais il n'y a pas mieux pour l'illustrer. »  
« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je pars sans rien et peut vivre sans rien. Je ne rien à perdre.»  
« Ne fais pas l'enfant Naruto ! Je te parle de ta vie. Tu ne quitteras pas la famille Uchiwa sans y perdre ta vie. Aucun majordome n'abandonnerait une famille aussi puissante. Les Uchiwa, les Senju, les Sarutobi, les Hyûga, et j'en passe…Tous ont le pouvoir de faire couler le péché sur toute personnes qui les touches. Je suis sûr qu'Ino te l'a bien appris. »  
« Comment tu… ? »  
« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Seul elle serait capable de t'apprendre ton métier.»  
« Très bien. Donc à t'entendre je ne devrais pas suivre le comte ? Tu reconnais mes compétences mais tu me dis aussi que je dois quitter ce métier car cela serait dangereux. »  
« Non. Tu peux très bien te mettre au service d'une famille plus petite. Commencer à approcher doucement ce monde et si cela est sans danger, continuer à avancer. Ne fais pas comme _Icare_. Rien n'est encore signé.»  
« Je ne connais pas cette personne. Et tu…tu… »

Naruto souffle, libérant son stress d'une autre manière que prévue.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu n'admets pas que je puisse réussir. »  
« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je… »  
« Cela n'a rien d'une bêtise. Tout cela est la pure vérité. Tu ne m'as jamais défendu face au villageois. Certes, j'admets mes bêtises mais tu n'as rien tenté quand tu as compris que je ne pourrais pas prendre ta succession. Tu aurais pu m'aider à trouver un autre domaine que l'agriculture. »  
« Tu n'as aucune ambition. Tu te laisses mener par la vie. Qu'est que j'aurais dû faire ? »  
« Tu aurais pu parler en mon nom au village. Leur demander de me laisser découvrir leur métier. J'ai été aux champs car c'est le seul où on ne me regarde pas avec des yeux méprisant en me disant qu'ils préféreraient mourir que m'avoir comme collègue. Tu ne m'as pas aidé car cela te donnais moins de travail. Tu…Et maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de devenir quelqu'un, de vouloir pour une fois quelque chose par pur choix, par pur envie…Tu me convoques et me dis de ne pas m'engager dans ce domaine car, sur principe de rumeur, cela serait dangereux… »  
« Naruto… »  
« Je n'ai pas fini. Tu veux parler d'homme à homme, dans ce cas, elle était où cette conversation quand j'ai voulu m'engager dans les champs à l'âge de sept ans, pourtant cela n'était pas des rumeurs que c'est dangereux !? Que sur moi repose la nourriture du village !? Que je manipulerais des outils dangereux et coupants !? Champs de coton, champs de blé, champs de canne à sucre…Que nous serions les nouveaux esclaves de ce monde ?! Où tu étais quand j'ai dû apprendre à manipuler ces outils et que personne ne m'a aidé, à part un vieil homme, ne devant pas lâcher leur champ ? Ne joue pas au père qui veut protéger son fils du danger. »  
« Naruto, cette conversation est certes d'homme à homme mais je reste ton père. »  
« Non. Tu ne l'es que quand cela t'arrange. »  
« Si ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi tu es encore dans cette maison ? »

La conversation part sur un terrain dangereux. Mais Naruto ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'il est lancé. Cette conversation, il va l'avoir, il va savoir ce que Naruto a connu depuis quatre ans.

« Parce que cela tarirais ton image de père auprès du village. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant j'ai une nouvelle vie qui m'attend et celle-ci est meilleurs que celle que je vis ici. Je saurai me démerder en dehors.»  
« Dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? »

La question est posée et Naruto répond sans hésiter.

« Je me le demande. »

Naruto ne regrette pas ses mots, c'est la vérité, il se demande vraiment ce qui le retient dans cette maison maintenant.

«Dans ce cas tu fais tes valises et tu pars demain. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.»

Naruto se lève et salue son père en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mais celui-ci le contredit en lui annonçant ne pas vouloir le voir demain. Si son fils ne le supporte plus, il ne va pas lui imposer sa présence. Naruto est un peu surpris de son attitude et le salue amplement en lui disant au revoir. Chose que son père répond, sous le coup de la colère sans doute, du moins c'est ce qu'espère Naruto.

«Adieu Naruto.»

Comment il peut faire cela? Voilà ce que Naruto se dit en tournant le dos à cet homme et montant en haut. Dans ses derniers mots, il ne l'a pas appelé «fils» mais par son prénom. Jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, il l'a toujours appelé fils en privé. Et c'est très rare qu'il l'appelle Naruto en public. Cela fit comprendre que sa relation avec son père était en miettes. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne voit pas le comte. Inquiet, il l'appelle assez fortement. Il voit soudain quelque chose tomber devant sa fenêtre. Étonné, Il s'y rend en se demandant ce que c'est.

«En haut. »

Naruto lève la tête pour constater avec surprise que Sasuke est allongé sur le toit, sur une serviette qu'il a pris dans la salle de bain, lisant le livre perdu. Naruto lui demande depuis quand il est là, ce à quoi Sasuke lui répond que cela n'est pas important et lui ordonne de venir à côté de lui. Naruto hoche la tête et part vite chercher une serviette et grimpe sur le toit. Sasuke l'attend sans se détacher de sa lecture

«La discutions avec ton père a été longue. Elle parlait de quoi?»  
«Rien en particulier. Des histoires de famille qui se terminent. »

Sasuke remarque que Naruto est assez triste en annonçant cela. Sasuke lui demande s'il se sent bien. Naruto le regarde, les yeux de celui-ci se suffisent pour dire que non il ne se sent pas bien.

«J'en suis la cause ?»

Il détourne le regard du livre pour le regarder. Naruto baisse les yeux en répondant.

«Non. C'est le résultat de ce que j'ai accumulé jusque-là. »  
« Naruto... Je déteste qu'on me mente, surtout quand cela vient de mes proches.»  
«C'est la vérité. Vous n'avez juste fait que déclencher la bombe. Une allumette dans un champ de poudre.»

Cela convaincu Sasuke qui secoue la tête en reprenant sa lecture, se sentant soulagé, dans un sens, que Naruto ne lui ait jamais menti. Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés et lui demande si la vue lui plait.

«Je viens de trouver plus intéressant à regarder. Maintenant raconte.»

Naruto ne comprit vraiment la phrase de Sasuke, celui-ci se sentant un peu plus libéré d'un poids. Le fait d'avoir passé la troisième cérémonie lui fit un peu plus prendre conscience qu'il est toujours vivant et qu'il fallait qu'il en profite. Ainsi, même si ce n'est que ce soir, il a envie de se lâcher. Naruto soupir en disant que qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau, ce à quoi il sourit d'un air sournois en lui disant qu'il le prépare.

«Mon père veux que je quitte la maison demain.»

Là il arrête sa lecture et pose le livre à côté de lui en soupirant.

«Non là tu me fais un résumé. Je ceux tout savoir.»

Surpris. Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes pour tenter de savoir si c'est un test. Finalement il se décide à tout raconter. Cela durent pas mal de temps, Sasuke est attentif et réagit sur certains points. Exposant son avis que Naruto ne contredit pas, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, sauf si Sasuke lui posait une question. À un moment Sasuke commence à sentir le mordant de la nuit. Naruto remarque que la température commence à baisser et décide d'interrompre son histoire pour demander si le comte voulait rentrer.

«Je préfère rester encore. La lune est presque pleine. »

Naruto regarde ladite lune, certes c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique. Naruto descend du toit rapidement en s'excusant. Il passe par sa fenêtre pour prendre des couvertures. Puis une idée lui vient. Il commence à compter et se dépêche de descendre, ne regardant pas l'homme qui s'est prétendu son père. Pourtant il lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

«Le comte Uchiwa m'envoi.»

Il part rapidement dans la cuisine. Il fait chauffer de l'eau, ouvrant une boîte de thé qu'il a acheté exprès. Il sort avec un plateau et remonte, arrivant à 40 secondes. Il pose le plateau sur une table au bord de la fenêtre, versant de l'eau bouillante dans un filtre rempli de feuille de thé. Il laisse l'eau infuser pendant qu'il sort par la fenêtre et va vers Sasuke qui le regarde surpris, arrivant avec des couvertures et un cousin. Sans même le laisser comprendre, il lui dit qu'il ne doit pas attraper la mort pour regarder la lune. Emmitouflé dans la couette, il voit Naruto descendre rapidement pour enlever le filtre de la tasse et l'amener à Sasuke qui sourit.

« Tu féliciteras la personne qui te donne cours. »  
« Je transmettrais. Mais actuellement mes cours sont finis. Il ne me manque plus que l'expérience.»

Sasuke respire l'arôme du thé, faisant durer le plus possible dans un silence et finit par le regarder en lui faisant comprendre qu'il faisait express.

«Arh j'ai oublié quelque chose...Ne dites rien. Je suis sûr que je vais trouver.»

Sasuke ne supportant pas le thé froid, lui laisse une minute avant de lui donner la réponse, après qu'il ait fait pour la troisièmes fois la liste de ses mouvements. Ne comprenant pas.

«Lorsque tu sers un thé. Tu dois me le présenté. Me donner envie de le boire. Sans mentir et cela tous les jours.»  
«Ok… Dans ce cas.»

Il prit la tasse des mains de Sasuke qui allait le boire et soudain vit une autre tasse tout juste servie. Pendant que Naruto cherchait la raisons du silence d'il y a quelques secondes, Naruto avait préparé une autre tasse.

«Voici du Moon no Chi [Mélange anglais et japonais. Moon (anglais)=lune no Chi (japonais)= de sang]. C'est un thé aux fruits rouges mais dont le sucre du fruit a été enlève en préservant la théine. Cueillit les soirs de pleine lune dans les champs.»

Sasuke le félicite, demandant comment il connaît cela.

«J'ai lu la boîte et cela m'a amusé, me faisant penser qu'il était pour vous. Dois-je y rajouter quelque chose ?»

Sasuke secoue la tête en annonçant ne pas trop aimer le sucré et que c'est justement la bonne dose. Il l'invite à se joindre à lui, Naruto accepte et boit en même temps, avalant de travers à la première gorgée.

«Un problème.»

Naruto sourit et lui dit que c'est rien, qu'il a été surpris et a avalé de travers, s'excusant. Sasuke retourne à sa constatation, Naruto en profite pour mettre deux sucres dans le thé rapidement. Ne pouvant mélanger sans se faire prendre, il fit quelque mouvement de poignet subtil, faisant penser qu'il mélange l'arôme.

«C'est vraiment une belle nuit. J'espère que demain sera meilleur. Finis ton histoire.»

Ordonne Sasuke en se serrant un peu plus dans son cocon de chaleur fait grâce à la couverture. Naruto continue ainsi son histoire en s'allongeant, regardant le ciel. Il continue à raconter son histoire, ce que ce village lui fait subir en le prenant pour le plus incapable. Il finit par s'arrêter quand Sasuke s'allonge, la tête sur son ventre, regardant les étoiles. Naruto s'arrête en le regardant.

« Je te dérange ? »  
« Non. »

Répond Naruto en tournant la tête vers le ciel, le rouge aux joues.

« C'est un privilège que vous me faites. »

Naruto termine son histoire ainsi, s'occupant l'esprit du mieux qu'il peut pour ne plus sentir le comte sur lui. Une fois finis, il y a un silence. Ce n'est pas un silence gênant, c'est un silence apaisant, nous permettant d'écouter ce son mélodieux. Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke lui demande s'il veut des excuses de la part de son père.

« Pardon ? »  
« Je peux le mettre à genou et le forcer à te présenter des excuses. »  
« Non ce n'est pas la peine…Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? »  
« Un mot de ma part et le village en entier se met à genou devant toi. »

Naruto est assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il sourit et lui dis que cela n'est pas utile. Sasuke se relève surpris

« Pourquoi ?! Ils t'ont insulté, je t'offre le moyen de te venger. »  
« Ils ne méritent pas cette attention. J'ai dit les quatre vérités à mon père. Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait mais je ne veux pas profiter de ma situation. Je vaux mieux que ça. »

Sasuke lui jette un regard et se demande pour lui-même si Naruto va changer, ou s'il restera le même. Espérant que cela sera la deuxième hypothèse.

La nuit passe, Sasuke et Naruto vont finir par se coucher. Le lendemain, Naruto fit son travail, s'assurant de ne pas réveiller son maitre qui se servait de lui comme cousin. Il réveilla Sasuke tranquillement quand son heure fut venue. Il l'amène dans la salle de bain, tremblant légèrement mais Sasuke remarque ce petit détail. Décidant que cela en était trop. Il décida de lui laisser une dernière chance, mais Naruto ne fit pas mieux. Sasuke le renvoya en un soupire et fit comme tous les matins. Il prit sa douche, prit un petit déjeuner que Naruto avait préparé spécialement pour lui, donnant tous ce que Sasuke mangeait d'habitude. Une fois fait, il débarrasse pour la première fois après que Sasuke ait finis. Une fois finit, Naruto reviens vers le comte qui l'attend à l'entrer.

« Veilliez m'excusez. »

Il voulut aller chercher les chaussures du comte, mais Sasuke l'arrête et lui dit qu'ils n'ont pas fini. Il monte en haut, suivit par Naruto qui est surpris. En arrivant en haut, rencontrant Minato, qui fut surpris de les croiser, ayant fait express d'attendre pour ne pas croiser son fils. Les mots d'hier sont certes sorti avec colère mais comme Naruto, il ne les regrette pas et a sa fierté.

« Monsieur Namikaze. Je vous fais mes adieux. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Je ne peux plus rester ici. Il s'avère que j'ai trouvé un endroit un peu plus proche de l'église. Merci pour l'hospitalité et j'espère que nos affaires ne serons pas entaché par ma tragédie. »

Sasuke rentre directement dans la chambre en appelant son majordome par son prénom. Geste anodin pour nous, pauvre gens qui ne connaissons pas les habitudes de la haute société, mais qui en vérité coule d'un acte magnifique.

De tout temps. Un haut dirigeant n'appelle par son nom que des gens qu'il côtoie personnellement et surtout qui lui sont égal. Peu de majordomes eurent le privilège d'être appelé par leur prénom, et encore cela ne se faisait qu'après des dizaines d'années. En rentrant dans la chambre, il demande à ce qu'on ferme la porte. Naruto s'exécute après un dernier regard dans les yeux de son père. Naruto vit de la déception, Minato de la colère. Une fois fait, Sasuke parle assez sobrement mais la question mit Naruto mal à l'aise.

« Sais-tu ce que je regret le plus dans ma tragédie ? »

Naruto fut pris de court et secoue la tête.

« Le fait que je n'ai que mes souvenirs. Cela est certes beaucoup, mais les seules choses qui me permettent de me rattacher à ma famille sont mes souvenirs… »

Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et regarda Naruto qui reste droit.

« Le souvenir de ma mère qui a voulu m'embrasser sur le front le soir de mon anniversaire, comme elle le faisait avant, mais que je l'ai rejeter en disant que j'étais devenu trop grand maintenant. Le souvenir de sa tête, de ses yeux, je me souviens de ses traits et de son regard à ce moment. Tellement joyeux que je sois passé à l'âge adulte mais tellement triste car cela l'éloignait de moi. Le dernier souvenir de mon père fut celui de l'homme qui me dit « à demain Sasuke. ». Cela peut paraitre idiot mais ses mots m'ont prouvé qu'il commençait enfin à s'intéresser à moi. Voilà mes seuls trésors sur ma famille. Seulement, comme du sable, cela va disparaitre avec la brise du temps. Mais tu sais qui je ne vais pas oublier, quel que soit le temps passé ? »

Naruto réfléchis quelques instants et finis par dire le nom d'Itachi. Sasuke sourit, demandant s'il connaissait la raison, chose impossible et confirmée. Sasuke relève ainsi sa manche pour montre une plaque de métal d'argent.

« À chacun de mes anniversaires, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il m'a toujours offert une nouvelle plaque. Mes meilleurs souvenirs sont aussi les plus triste, les derniers moments passés avec Itachi quand il m'a sauvé la vie. Si je te dis tout cela, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de te raconter ma vie, mais plutôt pour te faire comprendre que tu dois toujours avoir sur toi quelque chose qui te rattache à ton passé, pour te souvenir de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

Naruto comprit. Il prévient Sasuke qu'il allait être en retard. Sasuke secoue la tête en soupirant un bon coup.

« Naruto. Je n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance à la politesse en ce moment. Le plus important est de régler les affaires en cours. Maintenant prend ce qui t'appartient, le strict minimum, ce qui te permettra de te souvenir que tu es le fils de Kushina Uzumaki. Que tu es Uzumaki Naruto. »

Naruto secoue la tête, Sasuke se lève en lui demandant de faire vite. Même s'il lui donnait la priorité sur ses parents, ce qui en soit est déjà incroyable, il ne voulait pas rester longtemps. Naruto sortit une valise de sous le lit pour l'ouvrir et prendre des objets à mettre dedans. Sasuke l'arrête en précisant.

« Ne prend que ce qui t'appartient. Je t'achèterais ce qu'il te manque. »

Naruto s'arrête, le regardant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Normalement un majordome devait se débrouiller tout seul pour ses achats, quelques fois le maitre lui faisait une avance mais c'était retenu sur son salaire, faisant souvent des mois non payé, pensant que c'est ça.

« Je vous remercie mais je ne pourrais accepter une avance sur mon salaire.»  
« Je n'ai pas parlé d'avance. Tes achat se feront en mon nom, tu n'auras rien à payer de ta poche ni maintenant, ni plus tard. »

Là c'est vraiment la surprise qui le fait observer Sasuke. Sasuke regarde autour de lui et prend un sac à dos de voyage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ? »

« J'ai des vêtements. Quelque objet de valeur que je me suis acheté et des photos. »

Sasuke comprit. Il pose le sac à dos en disant que cela leur sera aussi utile en le mettant avec les affaires dans la valise. Il s'assit sur le lit et laisse Naruto prendre ses affaires. Celui-ci fit assez vite, ayant déjà préparé dans sa tête ce qu'il prenait ou laissait. La valise fut emballée dix minute plus tard, Naruto aurait bien pris cinq minutes mais Sasuke du le calmer en lui disant que la moitié ne passait pas. Certes il savait quoi prendre et laisser mais il fallait faire un tri plus important et c'est l'intervention de Sasuke, qui est neutre sur l'importance de ses objets, qui a remédié au problème. Cela étant fait, les voilà parti, quittant cette maison pour la dernière fois sans se retourner. Sasuke car il n'a aucune attache, Naruto car il a emporté tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui.

Arrivé à l'église, Naruto salue Sasuke en s'inclinant.

«Tu vas où?»  
«Euh... Chercher un nouveau logement. Techniquement, on peut dire que nous somme à la rue.»

Un Uchiwa n'est jamais à la rue et Naruto va vite l'apprendre. Sasuke lui ordonne de le suivre, Naruto ne pose pas de question et fait ce qu'il ordonne. Ils rentrent dans le temple, saluent le prêtre et Sasuke rentre dans la salle où se trouve son frère. Naruto ne l'a pas suivi, s'arrêtant à la porte. Sasuke, voulant la fermer, le remarque et lui demande ce qu'il attend.

«Mais...»  
«Pas de «mais». Je t'ai dit de me suivre.»

Naruto obéissant, n'ayant pas le choix. Quelles que soient les pensées du majordome, il n'a aucun mot à dire. Naruto rentre ainsi dans la pièce et Sasuke ferme derrière lui.

«Nî-san. Je te présente Naruto mon majordome. Naruto, Itachi mon grand frère.»

Naruto s'incline devant l'urne, saluant avec respect. Sasuke prit le balai et commença son rite quotidien. Naruto le regarda faire, voulant demander à le remplacer mais il comprit à son acte qu'il voulait le faire seule. Une fois fini, Sasuke ordonne à Naruto, resté en arrière, se faisant petit, d'installer les couvertures. Naruto ne remarque pas la flamme qui s'agite mais Sasuke oui et il explique à haute voix que Naruto et lui allait rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la prière, ne pouvant partir maintenant car cela ne se fait pas de changer de prêtre en plein milieux du rite de guidage, il paraît que cela porte malheur et que l'âme du défunt se consume pour aller dans les limbes. Naruto ne dit rien, même si la surprise se lit sur son visage, pas à cause du fait qu'il semble parler tout seul, il l'était mais il comprend que Sasuke ne s'est pas vraiment aussi bien remis qu'il semble l'être donc si cela peut l'aider…non si cela l'aide car il va de mieux en mieux, pour Naruto, à mesure que les jours passent. S'il était surpris c'est sur le fait de rester ici.

Sasuke se mit en position de prière et commença à parler avec son frère. Pas de manière oral comme il le faisait avant. Maintenant que les 21 jours sont passés, le troisième passage du prêtre, il est sûr que son frère entendra ses pensées.

Naruto resta debout derrière à son maître, et ami espère-t-il, à genou. Le voir exposer sa faiblesse est vraiment surprenant et lui fit un drôle d'effet. Cela n'est pas la joie d'être au-dessus de son maître, étant partagé entre le fait de s'agenouiller pour ne pas manquer de respect à son frère et Sasuke en faisant pensé qu'il se considérait comme un membre de sa famille et le fait de rester debout pour ne pas leur manquer de respect sur le fait qu'il pourrait penser qu'il se croit supérieur à eux, ce qui n'est nullement le cas. Après avoir fini, Sasuke se relève et se tourne vers Naruto pour le voir se prendre la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant les cheveux de ne pas savoir. Un bruissement de flamme ondulante et Sasuke répond qu'il a sans doute raison mais ne comprend pas la raison. Enfin, il y a plus important que de savoir pourquoi Naruto à le cerveau surchargé.

Il appelle Naruto pour lui signaler qu'ils sortaient faire des courses. Naruto arrête son argumentaire à lui-même en se secouant la tête. Il comprit l'ordre et s'exécute. Sasuke prévient le prêtre qu'ils reviennent et que comme les deux premières semaines, ils demandent le droit d'asile. Il partit, suivit de Naruto, sans attendre de réponse, l'ayant rendu trop confus par l'information pour répondre. Sasuke avait, par cette méthode, réglé leur problème. Il partir directement au marchand de livre qui fut surpris de le voir.

«Bien le bonjour, Uchiwa-sama.»

Sasuke secoue la tête, regardant son majordome. Celui-ci ne compris pas tout de suite, trop habitué à voir l'homme le disputer car il feuilletant les magazines sans les acheter, le regard de Sasuke à ce moment fit trembler Naruto. Pas de peur, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le sentiment qui domine, mais de honte. Ce regard fut comme le premier jour où il a servi sous ses ordres, s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde comme il s'assombrissait à chacun de ses bêtises. Fort heureusement il se rattrape après deux secondes de ce regard et s'incline devant l'homme en le saluant respectueusement. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris avant de sourire de voir cette enfant se soumettre devant lui. Sasuke ne loupe pas se regard. D'un ton calme, il prit la parole.

« J'aimerais acheter des livres. Malheureusement vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'argent n'est pas en ma possession en ce moment. Ainsi, espérant votre compréhension, j'aimerais vous payer d'une promesse de paye, qui, lorsque je retournerais à Konoha dans quelque semaine, sera traitée dans les plus brefs délais.»

Le bibliothécaire se gratte la tête en essayant de comprendre ce que Sasuke lui dit. Cette analyse permit à Sasuke de voir le niveau de son adversaire et surtout se dire que cela est trop facile.

«Et dans votre grande générosité. Je suis sûr que vous ne tiendrez pas des notes de frais et me passerez le fait insupportable de devoir signer une note de preuve. Cela montrera que vous êtes un grand homme, plus grand que ceux que je côtoie habituellement.»

L'homme, ne comprenant pas tout, en fait juste la dernière phrase, se laisse avoir par les compliments du comte tel un corbeau par un renard. Il accepte et demande ce que le comte a besoin. Il lui fit une liste que le bibliothécaire note avec assiduité rapidement. Une fois finis, il tourne le regard vers Naruto pour le voir regarder dans une direction assez souvent. En suivant son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait affaire à un vrai enfant. Il soupire et se dit que du peu qu'il le connaît, le coup de la carotte ne serait pas un mal. Il partit dans cette direction sous le regard étonné des deux garçons. Naruto compris à ce moment et se mit à trembler de peur, se calmant quand Sasuke revient avec un magazine.

«Vous rajouterez cela à la note.»

Le bibliothécaire fut surpris que le comte lise ce genre de chose mais cela montre que Sasuke est encore un enfant. Une fois la commande terminée, le bibliothécaire lui dit qu'il prépare cela et l'amènera chez le chef de village. Naruto écarquille les yeux à ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que le village sache que son père l'a mis dehors. Ce serait certes mauvais pour le père, un homme respectable ne doit pas jeter son fils de chez lui, voilà ce que dira le public mais en vérité, les mots seront:

«Tu as appris l'histoire de Minato et son fils?»  
«Oh oui. Il s'est enfin décidé à le mettre dehors ce bon à rien.»

Oui. Ce seront les mots des villageois car même si des rumeurs sur lui et Sasuke courent, disant que Naruto est devenu son majordome, maintes fois prouvées par les déplacements de Naruto chez Ino, d'autres disant qu'ils sont devenus ami, mais très vite annoncé comme fausses car impossible. Personne n'a vu que Naruto avait changé et devenait plus civilisé. D'ailleurs beaucoup rejettent les rumeurs sur lui et Sasuke, pensant que Sasuke a juste pris pitié de lui et le laissait le suivre pour s'amuser comme avec un toutou.

Sasuke remarqua l'état de Naruto. Il a beaucoup à apprendre sur les Uchiwa se dit Sasuke.

«Je vais les prendre maintenant. Si vous voulez bien préparer ma commande.»

Le bibliothécaire lui fait remarquer que cela va prendre du temps de tout réunir, faisant comprendre qu'il voudrait plutôt faire passer son commerce avec la commande. Sasuke le compris et répondit feignant l'ignorance.

«Je ne suis pas pressé. Nous pouvons attendre.»  
«Dans ce cas attendez ce soir.»  
««Dans ce cas», je désire ma commandé sur le champ. Le fait de refuser de servir le comte de la famille d'où dépend votre village est considéré comme traîtrise et les nouvelles vont très vite.»

Paniqué, le bibliothécaire voit son client partir, emportant avec lui sa réputation. Il le rattrape en lui demandant d'attendre. Il se poste devant lui et présente ses excuses en rajoutant qu'il va le servir.

«Vous oubliez quelqu'un.»

Le bibliothécaire est surpris et se demande de qui il parle. Il n'y a personne d'autres que lui et... Là il comprit et Sasuke à vite le temps de lui imposer la situation actuelle.

«Mon majordome représente mon image et celle-ci n'a pas apprécié qu'un gens de la campagne jubile de le voir baisser la tête pour vous montrer du respect. Il demande des excuses.»

Naruto voulut réagir, dire qu'il ne se sent pas insulter, mais avant de le faire, il vit le bibliothécaire s'agenouiller et présenter plusieurs fois des excuses en levant et baissant la tête du sol.

«Désolé! Désolé! Désolé! Désolé! Désolé!...»  
«C'est bon. Vous pouvez vous relevez. Le comte attend sa commande.»

Le bibliothécaire se relève immédiatement, les larmes aux yeux, et se dépêche de préparer la commande pendant que Sasuke et Naruto attendent debout, le voyant s'activer dans tous les sens. Naruto reste calme et droit. Sasuke lui jette quelque regard. Naruto vient d'assister à une démonstration de son pouvoir. Une heure après, le libraire était fatigué. Deux clients sont passés mais il a dû les faire patienter après le comte. Celui-ci fit porter ses livres par Naruto qui n'a aucun mal à tout prendre, étant plus léger que des sacs de terre qu'il devait déplacer sur son dos.

Durant tout le temps qui passe entre le temps de l'aperçu de pouvoir et celui où ils sont rentré dans la salle du temple. Naruto n'a pas dit un mot. Sasuke lui fit remarquer, demandant s'il est malade sur un ton de plaisanterie.

«Non ce n'est rien.»

Répond-t-il sur un ton cachant une colère. Il lui en veut et cela fut la dernière chose auquel il aurait pensée, que Naruto lui en veuille. Décidant de ne pas chercher pourquoi, il séparera en deux tas les livres achetés. Il lui en passe un que Naruto remarque vite être presque aussi grande que celle de Sasuke.

«T'es prêt?»  
«Prêt à quoi?»  
«À rentrer dans le monde des instruits.»

C'est ainsi que commença l'apprentissage de Naruto. On commença par la calligraphie. Sasuke appris à Naruto à écrire chaque kanji. Bien sûr cela ne se fit pas en quelques heures. Une journée fût nécessaire à Naruto pour pouvoir recopier chaque signe et réussir à écrire correctement. Après que Sasuke ait appris à Naruto à calligraphier, il retourne à ses prières pendant une heure avant d'entendre Naruto signaler qu'il est l'heure de diner. Là, c'est une autre question qui va se poser. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont manger?

Si la question est essentielle, Sasuke n'est pas vraiment paniqué. Il va vers Naruto pour voir ses progrès durant cette heures, pas très évoquant mais cela fait juste une heure qu'il sait écrire, et décide ensuite d'aller au marché pour manger. Arriver là-bas. La marchande allait fermer ses portes mais en voyant le comte, elle s'abstient et le laisse faites ses courses, qui lui-même laisse Naruto choisir les ingrédients pour le repas. À la différence d'avec le libraire, la marchande n'eut aucune mauvaise conduite auprès de Naruto, du moins pas de manque de respect flagrant mais son regard montrait qu'elle ne le considérait pas mieux. Cela fut suffisant pour que Sasuke lui fasse une note de frais et signe une note de preuve.

Les ingrédients réunis, Naruto demande où ils vont aller. Sasuke répond par une autre question.

«Où toi manges-tu quand tu ne le fait pas chez toi?»

Naruto sourit, Sasuke, même si ce n'est pas si ouvert, lui demande de lui montrer un endroit avec un paysage magnifique. Le soleil est encore présent et Naruto à une idée de l'endroit où aller.

Quelques minutes, des mètres, un feu, une grillade et voilà nos deux garçons qui regardent le soleil, une brochette de poisson dans les mains, avec une serviette autour de celle de Sasuke pour ne pas salir sa main. Le poisson est vraiment délicieux, rustique mais délicieux. Cela change les habitudes de Sasuke et Naruto lui demande si cela ne le dérange pas sur un ton plaisantin.

«Je ne suis plus à ça près côté changement. Tu sembles avoir retrouvé le sourire.»  
«Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne.»  
«C'est quoi le problème?»  
«Tu... Tu es... Laisse-moi régler mes problèmes. Je ne leur doit rien. Ils peuvent parler autant qu'il veulent. Mes actes prouverons ma valeur.»  
«Les miens aussi.»  
«Ce sont mes problèmes pas les vôtres.»  
«Tu comprendras bien vite que c'est faux.»

Sasuke suit ses paroles par l'acte de continuer son repas. Naruto le suit et une fois qu'ils ont tous deux terminé, ils s'allongent pour regarder le ciel. Plusieurs minutes passent dans un silence apaisant, comme hier, jusqu'à ce que Naruto prenne la parole.

«Donc voilà le programme hebdomadaire jusqu'à ce que vous partiez. Vous me faites leçon, priez pour le salut de votre frère, dînez et dormez à la belle étoile? Un programme assez simple.»

«Tu te trompes. Un Uchiwa ne dort jamais comme un ermite. Et puis aujourd'hui fut un jour exceptionnel. Le dernier jour.»

Naruto ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est la dernière fois qu'il lui fait cours, il aurait été si mauvais que ça ? Non cela doit être pour une autre raison. Il ne va pas arrêter de se poser la question jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui dise qu'il allait repartir. Naruto demande encore quelques instants, juste le temps d'aller régler une dernière affaire.

Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais le laissa y aller. Naruto partit sur le champ pour se vider le corps et revint quelques minutes après. Sasuke comprit l'allusion mais s'interdit d'y repenser. Ils vont retourner au temple, juste avant qu'il ferme, pour aller ensuite dans le lieu saint. Sasuke refait son rite de nettoyage pour ensuite s'installer à côté de Naruto qui dû reprendre sa calligraphie. Cela l'a un peu ennuyé mais il se mit rapidement au travail en se disant que ce n'est qu'en pratiquant qu'il réussira. Sasuke, de son côté, prit un livre à côté de lui, des feuilles et de l'encre, sortant la deuxième plume encore emballée. Naruto le regarda faire et comprit. Il allait aussi apprendre et c'est en effet son objectif.

«Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des problèmes de savoir.»  
«Je suis le dernier Uchiwa et j'ai dix ans. Évidemment que j'ai des problèmes de cours. En l'état des chose, je ne suis pas capable de reprendre la succession mais je vais changer cela très vite.»

À peine fini, Sasuke se mit à lire et écrire plusieurs pages en moins d'une heure. Pendant que Naruto s'appliquait à faire des kanji propre rapidement, recopiant plusieurs fois des textes et faisant des exercices, Sasuke fit des synthèses sur la géographie.

Naruto lâcha le premier en s'endormant. Sasuke remarque ce fait à sa respiration douce et assez apaisante, il continue de lire et noter. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures pour finir le livre, il a déjà entamé six chandelles achetée pour l'occasion et dont le stock semble inépuisable. Ses yeux sont complètement fatigués. La flamme de ses bougies n'a pas arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens depuis deux bougies mais Sasuke le sait et l'ignore. Pourtant, quand son livre fut finit, il n'ignora pas le fait que la flamme de la chandelle s'agite deux fois plus fortement.

«Je n'ai pas fini ...»

Il pose le livre et reprends ses notes pour tout relire. La flamme bouge tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle prend vie.

«Ne me fait pas la leçon. Je sais très bien que tu passais la nuit jusqu'à tard le soir pour être à la hauteur des attentes de père ... Oui tu étais plus âgé mais moi je n'ai pas le temps de grandir ... Je fais ce que j'ai à faire ... Je m'en fiche ...»

Sasuke lâche ses feuilles et faillir hurler mais se retient pour Naruto, ou bien car hurler sur un mort ne sert à rien, surtout que cela ne se fait pas et encore moins par un comte. Ainsi c'est avec une colère retenue qu'il répond tourné vers la bougie.

«Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Que je laisse les dirigeant de Konoha me marcher sur les pieds, les laisser jubiler que les Uchiwa ne sont plus rien?! Jamais! Je préfère me donner la mort que de laisser le nom des Uchiwa dans la boue. Je suis sûr qu'ils en profitent en ce moment, qu'ils attendent les trois mois pour pouvoir tout nous prendre, comme ils ont tout pris aux Senju. Pour empêcher cela, il n'y a qu'un moyen. Je vous ai promis que je remettrais le nom des Uchiwa à son apogée avant de vous rejoindre et c'est ce que je ferai.»

La voix de Sasuke perd en volume et combativité mais reste toujours sérieuse. Il reprend les pages à côté de lui et se remit à toutes les lire après avoir prononcé une dernière phrase.

«Et tu sais que tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, même si tu étais encore vivant.»

Le silence fut la seule réponse, la bougie ondule légèrement avant de rester droite, nullement influencée par quelques courants d'air. Le lendemain, Naruto eut la surprise de voir Sasuke debout, nettoyant le temple comme à son habitude. Encore dans les vapes, Naruto appelle Sasuke qui se retourne dans sa direction pour le voir se redresser et s'étirer.

«Quelle heures il est?!»  
«Environs huit heures. C'est le soleil qui m'a réveillée.»

Naruto secoue la tête, ne percutant pas tout de suite. Il se lève et tourne la tête pour voir les affaires rangée. Il s'étire encore et cette fois il percute.

«Ahh! Désolé Sasuke. Je vais tout de suite te faire ton thé.»  
«Merci mais avant j'aurais besoin d'une douche pour me laver... enfin un bain, tu ne connais pas un endroit tranquille.»

Naruto n'est pas du matin, cela est évident mais surtout prouver à l'instant. Il ne comprit pas la demande de Sasuke et lui demande d'être plus précis.

«J'ai envie de prendre un bain. Amène-moi vers un étang que je puisse me laver.»

Naruto fut d'un coup plus réveillé. Sasuke continue à lui tourner e dos. Il accède à sa demande en demandant quand il voulait y aller.

«Maintenant»

C'est ainsi que les voilà à marcher en plein milieux du village, les serviettes dans les mains de Naruto avec leurs affaires. Affichant une tenue droite et des vêtements non froissés.

«Voilà.»

Caché au fin fond de la forêt se trouver un étang. L'eau y est claire et purifiée par les plantes au fond. Le soleil tape pendant plusieurs heures dessus, le chauffant.

«Cela vous convient ?»  
«Manque plus que deux choses pour que cela soit parfait. Prépare d'abord un thé avec l'eau.»

Naruto s'incline et obéis. Une fois l'eau récupérée, il demande ce qu'est la deuxième chose.

«Déshabille-moi.»

Naruto déglutis. Il ne le regard pas, depuis qu'il s'est endormit, il n'a pas vu le visage du comte.

«Dépêche-toi Naruto. J'aimerais me laver.»

Naruto fut pris de tremblement mais il se doit d'obéir. Sasuke sait l'état de Naruto mais cela doit changer, maintenant qu'il connait les principes de son métier, il est de son devoir de le façonner comme il avait prévu de le faire.

Naruto pose la théière à terre et se tourne vers Sasuke baissant la tête. Arrive devant Sasuke, celui-ci maintient son regard sur Naruto qui reste concentré sur les boutons de la chemise de Sasuke. Il tremble, tentant de paraitre délicat mais cela est impossible pour lui, il est trop stressé. Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke finit par saisir ses mains. Naruto sursaute, Sasuke le guide, lui montrant que cela doit se faire le plus naturellement du monde. Naruto comprend cela, il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois mais déshabiller un garçon pour lui est assez compliqué. Du moins il pense que c'est cela car il a déjà déshabillé Ino qui est une fille sans rien ressentir, là pourtant il ressent une certaine gêne mais surtout une envie qu'il ne comprend pas.

La chemise est enlevée, Sasuke regard Naruto qui suit le chemin du vêtement des yeux. Une fois cela fait, Sasuke ordonne à Naruto de le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci prend une grande respiration, pris de rougeur et gêné, la tête remplie de question.

Sasuke vit ainsi les yeux de Naruto qui sont égal à ceux d'une bête terrifier, Naruto vit les cernes que Sasuke arbore depuis le début. Car si Sasuke était debout avant Naruto, c'est car celui-ci n'a pas dormir. Il a passé toute la nuit à relire ses notes et les apprendre par cœur, vérifiant dans le livre pour voir s'il n'a rien oublier.

«Vous…»  
«Prend une grand respiration. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.»

Naruto voudrait tellement que cela soit vrai mais il est pris de geste incontrôlable. Il secoue la tête et Sasuke lui lâche les mains, le laissant faire le reste. C'est ainsi que Naruto s'attaque à son pantalon, tremblant mais finissant par fermer les yeux et penser à autre chose.

Le pantalon part et cela fut suivit par le sous-vêtement. Naruto reste les yeux fermée, se disant que cela serait plus facile et c'est en effet le cas. Sasuke plonge dans la rivière, tremblant à cause de la différence de température. Naruto se dépêche de mettre les affaires de côté et retourne s'occuper du thé, mais pour ça il faut faire un feu. Sasuke plonge sous l'eau en fermant les yeux et réfléchissant à comment il pourrait faire avec Naruto. Il resta sous l'eau pendant deux minutes, se redressant quand Naruto l'appelle paniqué.

«Quoi ?»

Naruto le regard soulagé, hurlant qu'il lui a fait peur.

«Je suis bon nageur.»  
«Ce n'est pas une raison !»  
«Le thé est prêt quand ?»

Répond-t-il sans s'occuper des paroles paniquées de Naruto jusqu'à entendre un phrase.

«…Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si vous deviez disparaitre…»  
«Le thé.»

Sa voix change du tout au tout, devenue complètement noir. Les mots de Naruto firent penser à Sasuke qu'il n'était qu'une aide pour ce garçon à progresser dans la société. Naruto s'arrête de parler et regard la température du thé en décidant de le servir. Il demande s'il a dit une bêtise.

«Mon thé.»  
«Il arrive. Mais pourquoi prendre ce ton ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui vous met dans cet état ?»  
«Mon thé.»

Naruto comprit qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus et se décide à servir le thé de Sasuke en lui décrivant comme il le fait depuis la première fois qui lui a servi le thé.

«Moon no Chi. Thé au fru…»  
«Peu m'importe !»

Il prit la tasse des mains de Naruto qui le regarde surpris de ce changement de caractère. Pourtant cela ne s'arrête pas là, Sasuke est pris dans ses pensées les plus noirs, pensant encore que Naruto se servait de lui. Il s'insulte lui-même de faire confiance à quelqu'un, qu'il pensait être son ami mais n'est en fait qu'un profiteur. Il décide ainsi de le faire payer. Il but son thé, donne sa tasse à Naruto et se retourne pour faire face au blond.

«Déshabille-toi.»  
« Hein ?»  
«C'est un ordre ! Déshabille-toi !»  
«Mais...»  
«Obéis !»

Naruto tremble de peur mais obéit. Il enlève en tremblant, comme une proie face à son prédateur, ses vêtements. Sasuke ne perd pas une miette, ne déviant son regard des yeux de Naruto que pour suivre le vêtement tomber. Une fois cela fait, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour Sasuke.

«Déshabille-toi complétement.»

Le regard de Sasuke est celui d'un pervers. Son plus mauvais côté refait surface, celui qu'il ne réserve qu'a ceux qui s'en sont pris à lui.

«Je…m'excuse. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais je vous assure que je ne pensais pas que…»  
«**OBÉIS** !»

Naruto baisse la tête et obéit. Il baisse son sous vêtement et fait face au comte qui lui ordonne d'enlever les mains de devant son entrejambe. Silencieux, la tête baissé, Naruto obéit. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il mérite pareil traitement mais il obéit.

«Viens vers moi.»

Chaque pas que Naruto fait vers Sasuke augmente ses tremblements. Il y a cinq minutes, il pensait connaitre Sasuke mais maintenant c'est un autre homme en face de lui, un autre qui est bien plus terrifiant qui a un pouvoir sur lui. Naruto ne peut plus fuir, il a signé pour rester avec lui et même maintenant, il a tout abandonné et misé sur lui. Il lui fait confiance. Arrivé dans l'eau, Sasuke lui ordonne de venir. Naruto plonge ainsi dans l'eau, marchant vers son maitre.

«Lave-moi.»

Naruto prend une grande respiration et le gant que Sasuke lui tend ainsi que le produit. Sasuke commence par lui tendre le bras délicatement et soigneusement. Naruto le saisi le plus doucement mais tremble. Il fait couler du produit dessus et commence à laver Sasuke avec de petit cercle. Au début ce fut les bras et les jambes mais cela devait plus compliquer après, devant s'occuper de la partie supérieur, il commence par le torse. Sasuke le regarde avec un sourire, Naruto ne tient pas son regard, se retrouvant comme ces dresseurs qui mette la tête dans la gueule d'un lion.

Sasuke saisit son poignet et déplace l'éponge sur le côté en avançant sa tête. Je ne saurai dire ce qui l'a arrêté. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que j'ai mon avis sur la situation … et ne voulant vous l'imposer, je vais vous décrire ce qu'il s'est passé autour. À dire vrai, la seul info en plus serait celle de dire que le vent s'est levé et que Sasuke eut un moment de calme.

Un moment de calme stoppé par Naruto qui appelle Sasuke car celui-ci lui serrait trop fort le poignet. Le regard de Sasuke connu beaucoup d'évolution. D'abord la colère qui, après la brise, fut devenue celle d'une personne réfléchie, conscient du monde qui l'entoure, avant de devenir triste. Il serre Naruto dans ses bras qui sursaute.

«Ne n'abandonne pas.»

Naruto ne comprit pas sur le moment. Puis soudain il sentit de l'eau couler sur lui et Sasuke qui le serre le plus fort.

«Sasuke…Qu'est…»  
«Ne n'abandonne pas... Ne n'abandonne pas…»

Sasuke secoue la tête contre son torse en pleurant encore et encore. Naruto le serre contre lui en lui disant que jamais il ne l'abandonnera.

«Je veux que tu restes avec moi tous le temps.»  
«Je le ferais. Jamais je ne partirais.»

Naruto le fait s'assoir près du bord. Lui demandant ce qui lui fait croire qu'il va partir, voulant comprendre.

«Promet moi juste que tu ne partiras plus … Même si je fais les pires choses.»

Naruto ne comprit pas mais jura de le faire. Sasuke reste ainsi calme, demandant à ne pas être lâché. Ils vont rester ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Sasuke décide de sortir, se lavant le visage pour faire disparaitre ses rougeurs. Ils rentrent dans le temple et commencent ce qu'ils feront pendant pas la majeur partie de leur séjour ici. Étudier pour se préparer à leur nouveau monde.

Sasuke apprit à Naruto à lire, compter ainsi que les connaissances de base d'un majordome qu'il révise pour se développer lui-même. Pendant ce temps Sasuke appris tout ce que son père devait lui apprendre. Passant beaucoup de nuit blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Naruto fut réveiller par une petite brise et surprit Sasuke encore debout.

Il savait que c'était arriver plus d'une fois mais n'en avait pas la preuve. Mais maintenant, comme guidé par son instinct, il s'est levé et a pris le livre des mains de Sasuke en le posant de son côté en le regardant intensément. Cela fut le 31 e jour. Sasuke lui avait ordonné de lui rendre son livre mais tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse à ses plaintes fut le regard insistant de Naruto. Malgré ses ordres et le fait qu'il lui rappelle qu'il lui est supérieur, se justifiant comme il l'avait fait la première nuit, Naruto ne change pas de regard. Il allonge Sasuke sur le sol en remontant les couvertures et s'assit accroupi en le surveillant, attendant. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voudrait, Sasuke promet de se venger mais cela devra attendre que le jour se lève car il le voit le surveiller à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux. Cette nuit, il dormit comme un bébé, se réveillant assez tardivement, sur les coups de 9 heures.

À son réveille, Naruto le salue humblement en lui donnant une tasse de thé. Les jours sont pratiquement les même, se ressemblant tous. Étudier, manger, étudier, dormir, se lever, déjeuner autour d'une tasse de thé et se laver. Mais là où les choses changent c'est que les études de base de Naruto sont finie, et ne sont plus maintenant que des livres d'étude sur comment être un majordome et le soir, Sasuke le laisse apprécier ses cadeaux. Cela s'était fait 33 jours. Sasuke fit passer à Naruto un contrôle qu'il réussit haut la main. Cela fut de lire et écrire des exercices de toutes les matières enseignées en plus de questions sur comment il doit réagir dans certaine situation.

Sasuke décida ainsi de le récompenser en l'amenant dans la librairie. L'homme fut surprit, demandant ce qu'il peut faire pour le comte, espérant que cela ne sera pas comme la dernière fois, comme Naruto d'ailleurs mais Sasuke le rassure sur le champ en lui disant qu'il vient pour faire des courses.

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?»  
«Et bien mon majordome ici présent va vous l'annoncer. Je l'enverrais faire mes courses pour les livres.»

Il se retourne à ses mots vers Naruto en lui disant qu'il repart au temple, espérant le trouver après qu'il ait passé commande. Naruto ne comprit pas de quoi il parle. Sasuke ne lui avait pas passé de commande, étonné il voit Sasuke se diriger vers la sortie. En passant à côté de lui, il lui dit de choisir ce qu'il veut, jetant un regard vers les mangas que Naruto remarque. Voici pourquoi Naruto partit chaque début de semaine, pour prendre commande de nouveaux manga qu'il lit chaque soir après le diner.

Une autre chose a changé, cela fut un peu plus minime mais aussi présent. Quand on vit avec quelqu'un, notre relation change, en bien ou mal mais elle change. Étant un début, chacun vit le default de l'autre, pour Sasuke c'est la simplicité de vie de Naruto. Pour Naruto c'est la lunaticité de Sasuke. Le voyant devenir aussi sérieux qu'un noble et quelques secondes après être aussi libéral et fou, s'amusant de son pouvoir sur les gens, comme un enfant. Passant de la joie à la tristesse/haine/colère et inversement.

Mais depuis leur premier bain ensemble, Sasuke n'a plus montrer cette facette noir qui faisait peur à Naruto mais il l'a vue et sais qu'elle est présente, comme cette autre facette fragile. Sasuke ne l'a plus montré, les fois où il fut triste, c'était à l'énumération de souvenir mais ce serait plus de la mélancolie à cause de son passée, sauf que là il avait pleuré car il ne voulait pas être séparé de Naruto. Même si celui-ci ne le compris que comme une tristesse dû au choc qui lui est arrivé, cela était plutôt un signal d'alarme sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de Naruto.

C'est en voyant le défaut de l'autre que l'on sait notre relation avec lui, et par le fait de voir ce défaut, les deux se sont rapprochés. Ils n'affichent pas leur relation en public, les rare fois où ils sortent, c'est en restant un maître et son majordome mais en privé c'est différent. En quoi ? Je t'ai déjà montré qu'il était plus proche que lorsqu'il était encore chez Naruto. C'est vrai et si tu ne me laisse pas parler on ne va pas s'en sortir fan que j'invente car je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Cela est très finement visible. Pour faire simple, si je vous ai déjà montré que leur relation ressemblait à deux garçons amis malgré la différence de statut, à ce jour il l'assume complètement et en rigole. Cela serait traité comme inapte en société mais Sasuke s'en fiche car il fait ce qu'il veut. Naruto est son majordome et un ami qui va rester avec lui pour toujours car il l'a promis et pour Naruto, Sasuke est un comte puissant et un ami qu'il doit protéger aussi bien des autres que de lui-même car il n'y a pas plus dangereux que soit même, surtout pour Sasuke.

Leur relation ne cesse d'évoluer à mesure qu'il passe des heures ensemble. Ils supportent les attitudes de l'autre quand elles ne leurs conviennent pas, comme le fait que Naruto décide d'un couvre-feu pour Sasuke, l'obligeant à se coucher sous ses plaintes, et surveillant qu'il ne se réveille pas la nuit comme il l'a vue le faire plusieurs fois. Mais Sasuke se venge en retour en obligent Naruto à le déshabiller en se fichant de sa gêne comme lui se fiche de ses plaintes pour le couvre-feu.

Et le résultat de tout ça est que Naruto ne tremble plus autant, ayant des difficultés à cause des idées qu'il se fait mais maintenant il arrive à les cacher, ayant appris à le faire machinalement. Pour Sasuke, cela lui permis de découvrir les joies du sommeil sur sa mémoire, lui permettant d'apprendre plus vite mais surtout cela lui permit de gérer son emploi du temps de la journée qu'il s'impose, se jurant de réussir à faire tous ses objectifs quotidien. Mais pour le moment il lui reste deux objectifs qu'il n'arrive pas à placer, du moins avec les horaires que Naruto a donnés et il continue de chercher encore maintenant.

Si les jours se ressemblent et se complètent, cela a surtout l'avantage de les faire devenir amis. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à l'événement du 35ème jour. Cela s'était passé comme tous les matins, Sasuke s'était couché au couvre-feu et s'était réveiller à trois heure du matin pour continuer comme il avait fait habituellement depuis le couvre-feu. Cela fut le seul moyen pour lui de faire toutes ses tâches quotidiennes. Il se fait réveiller le lendemain par Naruto qui lui dit qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller:

«Quelle heures il est ?!»

Demande Sasuke en se rendant compte que le soleil est plus levé que d'habitude.

«Il est 10 heures.»  
«Quoi?! Mais tu devais me réveiller quatre heures plus tôt.»  
«C'est exact. Mais toi tu devais dormir sans tricher durant le couvre-feu. Quatre heure est le double du temps que tu es resté éveillé à réviser pendant que je dormais.»  
«Mais mon planning?!»  
«Est décalé pour le coup. Et je dois aussi vous annoncer qu'il n'y a plus de thé et que je dois aller en acheter.»

Naruto lui tend un papier où est écris une promesse de remboursement de la part de Sasuke qui la lit, plus par habitude que manque de confiance. Il tend sa main de libre et reçoit sa plume. Il signe rapidement en lui disant de se dépêcher d'une voix coléreuse mais pas noir.

«Si je peux me permettre. Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes.»  
«La ferme. N'oublie pas ta place.»

Naruto ne dit rien et s'incline en s'excusant. Sasuke est vexé et en colère. Il regrettera ses mots après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'il partit faire les courses pendant que Sasuke fit son rite quotient de nettoyage et prières. Mais durant tout le processus, il ne put s'empêcher de penser. Cela est humain, l'esprit humain a besoin de penser pour avancer, seulement ses pensées l'amène à insulter Naruto. Il se pose des questions à lui-même pour savoir pour qui il se prenait. À se poser des questions a lui-même qui ne sut quoi répondre et s'apaiser, cela entraîna le fait que Sasuke devenait de plus en plus énervé. Quand Naruto revint, il voit ainsi Sasuke entouré d'une aura noir. Il comprit à ce moment et se dépêche de lui faire un thé.

Sasuke remarque la présence de Naruto, il le regarde intensément, attendant. Il attend que Naruto fasse une bêtise pour hurler et Naruto l'a bien compris. Fort heureusement pour lui, ces 21 jours à son service l'ont aidé à se parfaire et il ne commit aucune bavure. Il sut tout faire au millimètre prêt et Sasuke dû rester calme. Certes, il est en colère et certes il veut hurler sur Naruto mais il est avant tout comte et surtout un Uchiwa. Certain membre de sa famille n'avait pas le caractère facile, et l'histoire lui apprit que l'on ne retient d'eux que ce trait de caractère et non leurs actes.

Il prit la tasse et donna son congé à Naruto. Naruto n'en revient pas, Sasuke ne veux plus le voir. Ne voulant le mettre en colère, il s'incline et part ainsi en dehors du temple. La journée se passe de deux manières, pour Sasuke elle est remplie de prière pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, n'en revenant pas de ne pas l'avoir châtié comme il le ferait normalement. Pour Naruto, elle est la plus agitée et donc celle qu'on va suivre.

Celle commence quand il sort du temple. Il regard en arrière, la porte fermée renfermant Sasuke. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, dans un sens, il savait que son acte était totalement irréfléchis mais représentant exactement ce que Naruto pensait. Seulement ce regard à ce moment, Sasuke avait vraiment cet air noir, cet air de prédateur. Il a appris que les rumeurs ne sont rien de plus que des commérages de jaloux mais le fait que les Uchiwa soit une famille dangereuse est connu de tous.

Naruto finit par se demander ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Il marche à travers le village au début, voyant les différents changements que son village à subit et qui lui sont inconnus pour être resté avec Sasuke. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu, il n'a jamais eu à se séparer de Sasuke depuis qu'il s'est mis à son service. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Il marche vers les marchands, voulant voir les nouvelles choses qu'ils vendent mais s'arrête en se disant qu'il vient de passer in-extremis devant une dispute avec Sasuke et qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer. Ainsi, il dévie vite de cet endroit pour aller ailleurs mais les choix sont très restreints s'il ne peut pas aller dans les commerces.

Il s'arrête devant une maison, prend une grand respiration, et finit par frapper à la porte. Il attend un moment, droit, ne s'occupant pas des regards autour de lui. Il attend car il sait qu'on l'a entendu mais personne ne répond. Il soupire et se décide à prendre le dernier choix. Il retourne vers les champs d'agriculture et vit ainsi un vieil homme.

«Hey gamin.»  
«Salut. Comment vous allez ?»  
«Assez bien mais et toi ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?»  
«Oh c'est vrai que les affaires du village ne vous intéressent pas … Je suis au service du comte Uchiwa.»  
«Ah … c'est bien ça. Du coup tu t'habille en costume maintenant.»

Naruto se met dans un coin et se déshabille sans pudeur devant lui pour revêtir de vieille affaire qu'il mettait de côté quand il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

«Pas seulement. Je sais lire, calligraphier, je connais tous ce qu'il faut savoir sur les majordomes.»

Il prend ses outils et se met dans un coin.

«Vous avez réussi à gérer sans moi.»  
«Pas vraiment. Je ne suis plus en âge de pouvoir m'occuper des plantes. Donc cela signifie que tu fais deux métiers ?»  
«Non … disons que je … Enfin quand il partira je le …»  
«Je comprends. Tu vas me manquer.»  
«Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous deviez compter sur moi et tout …»  
«Arrête tes bêtises. Tu n'avais pas le profil d'un agriculteur. Je te l'ai toujours dit depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu vaux bien mieux que de trainer dans la merde avec moi. Et tu le me prouve en ayant acquis un savoir que mes années ne m'ont jamais donné, tout cela en moins d'un mois.»  
«Vous savez. Je ne maitrise pas complétement ces sciences.»

Naruto comment à creuser. Ses plantations sont toutes mortes, il décide de toutes les déterrer pour replanter des légumes qui poussent plus vite. Après avoir finir de tout déterrer, il retourne à la grange pour prendre les graines et croise le vieil homme qui prenait de nouveaux outils.

«Tu vas donc aller à Konoha pour suivre ce comte machin.»  
«C'est le comte Uchiwa. Et au vu de comment cela s'est passé, je doute de partir d'ici.»

C'est vrai que Naruto a pensé à cela pendant qu'il travaillait. Sasuke était vraiment en colère quand il est parti, jamais il ne l'a quitté, Sasuke ne lui donnant des missions que de très courte durée, ne durant même pas plus de vingt minutes. Il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passée à la rivière et même s'il l'a fait passer au secret, agissant comme si de rien n'était, Naruto voyais toujours cette lueur dans le regard de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il revenait. Mais, ce regard qu'il avait, cette noirceur, cette froideur… même toutes les lueurs dans son regard qu'il avait cumulé ne se verrait pas dans ses yeux. Il était vraiment en colère donc cela ne serait pas étonnant que Sasuke décide de ne pas le prendre à son service, car jusqu'à présent, même si cela semble être le contraire, Sasuke ne l'a pas officialisé.

Certes, même si c'était le cas, cela ne lui assurerait pas sa place, mais cela est un peu comme s'il était un jouet dans les mains d'un enfant qui va s'en débarrasser une fois parti, comme dise les rumeur et qu'Ino lui a fait comprendre délicatement à travers les cours donnés. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a voulu la voir, pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il doit faire pour rattraper le coup.

«Sasuke Uchiwa…»

Naruto s'arrête et regard le vieil homme. Prononcer le prénom d'un comte sans être un proche de la personne revient à cracher a la figure de l'homme. Naruto ne sut pourquoi, soupçonnant que cela fut le résultat du temps passée avec lui, mais il toisa l'homme. Même un agriculteur savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire cela à un comte.

«À ton regard tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier. Il doit le savoir sinon il ne t'aurait pas engagé.»  
«Vous …»  
«Tu me connais. Je ne suis d'un simple paysan, je ne sais rien et ne veux rien savoir. Je ne m'occupe que des récoltes. Mais je sais par contre que tu rayonnes pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait.»

Naruto reste calme un instant puis finit par dire qu'ils se sont disputé.

«Les Uchiwa n'ont pas bon caractère…»

Naruto le regard surpris, il semble devenir plus cultivé qu'avant.

«Vraiment très mauvais caractère…»  
«Depuis quand …»  
«Naruto. Toi et moi on se connaît depuis quatre ans. Je t'ai vu travailler et m'aider, souriant et prenant sur toi toutes les insultes et m'aider. Donc je vais payer cette dette envers toi par cette simple phrase. «Ne te met jamais entre un Uchiwa et son objectif. Car il détruira jusqu'à son cœur et son âme pour réussir.».»

Naruto le regarde partir vers son champs, passant à côté de lui, restant immobile. Pourtant il entendit bien la question posée par cet homme.

«Qu'elle était le sujet de la dispute ?»

Naruto écarquille les yeux en se mettant la main devant la bouche. Cela doit être faux, cela ne se peut, pourtant la réalité se montre devant lui. Ce regard noir qu'il a affiché devant lui, ce regard prédateur. Sasuke l'aurait … Comme à la rivière …

Naruto tombe à genou, mais le vieil homme ne l'aida pas. Il ne peut rien pour lui, aucune personne du village ne pourrait l'aider. Naruto a besoin d'être seul un moment, seul à réfléchir et à comprendre les mots de son père et les mots qu'on raconte sur le comte. Pourquoi ? Comment une simple phrase de cette homme a réussi à lui faire prendre conscience quand même son père a échoué ? Naruto avait la réponse, simplement parce que cet homme est la seul personne qui a donné un sourire sincère et l'a félicité quand il réussissait quelque chose après la mort de sa mère.

Naruto n'est pas vraiment du style à rester accroupi à terre à pleurer. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes, cinq grandes maximum puis il se leva, pris les graines et reprit son travail à la culture en tentant de comprend la situation actuelle, les choix devant lui, et surtout savoir s'il peut vraiment savoir si Sasuke est vraiment comme les personnes qu'on décrit.

La journée est passée ainsi, il n'est pas loin de 16 heures, le vieil homme est parti, laissant les rênes a Naruto qui avait besoin de bouger pour réfléchir et il a bougé pas mal aujourd'hui. Actuellement en ville, il la traverse, les yeux rouge de n'avoir pas réussi à arrêter de pleurer pendant une heure. Les gens se retournent sur son passage mais personne ne voit ses yeux rouges, pourtant ce pourrait être une bonne raison pour eux de se moquer.

Naruto part ainsi à la rivière pour se laver, créant son propre savon avec de la cendre blanche et de la sève de résineux. Se laver lui pris deux heures, non seulement pour être présentable avec ses vêtements de majordome mais surtout deux heures pour réussir à se détendre.

Une fois sorti de la forêt. Il reste la tête droite et repose ses vêtements d'agriculture à l'endroit trouvé en y posant un mot pour le vieil homme. En retournant au village, il se décide de repasser chez Ino, vu l'heure, elle doit être chez elle. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne sera pas occupée. Il toc à la porte assez distinctement, à la différence de ce matin. Il était sûr qu'il voulait lui parler. Des bruits de pas résonnent et une voix à travers la porte s'entend pour savoir qui s'était là de manière assez faible.

«C'est moi Ino. Je voudrais te parler.»  
«Naruto ?! _Je…Je suis désolé…mais je ne peux pas actuellement_.»  
«Excuse-moi Ino. Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais j'avais besoin de te parler d'un truc, te remercier et tous.»  
«_Et bien voilà c'est fait_.»

Répond Ino de manière rapide ce qui inquiète vite Naruto.

«Ino…Qu'est qu'il se passe ?»  
«Rien va-t'en ! Je n'ai rien à te dire sale idiot, crétin !»

Naruto se raidit d'un coup et cela ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approche et parle doucement de manière inaudible.

«Un coup pour me dire quand c'est bon.»

Il se recule légèrement de la porte et attend calmement. Le son retentit et Naruto donna un violent coup dans la porte qui fut enfoncé et tomba sur un corps. Naruto regarde sur le côté pour voir la silhouette d'Ino sur le côté.

Il se concentre sur la personne sous la porte qui tente de se dégager mais Naruto donne un violent coup dans la porte pour l'écraser. L'homme hurle, prouvant que c'est un garçon. Naruto saute et se retourne pour soulever la porte et relever l'homme en le prenant par le col et le dégager après un violent coup de poing. L'homme tombe à terre, Naruto demande à Ino s'il en a un autre mais avant d'avoir la réponse, il se prend un violent coup à la tête par derrière. Il tomber sous l'impact et est enchainé par des coups de pied dans le corps. Naruto a vite fait de se mettre en boule et attendre son occasion, qui ne tarde pas car il se fait relever par l'homme qui le balance contre un autre qui le maintien pendant que l'autre vient pour le frapper à coup de poing dans le ventre sous les pleurs et hurlement d'Ino. Il s'en prend deux et c'est au troisième que son instinct l'averti.

Il saute en s'appuyant sur l'homme qui veut le frapper et le dégager. Pied à terre, il passe une jambe derrière celle de son oppresseur, au niveau de sa rotule et frappe le tibia de la même jambe avec son autre pied. Cela fait basculer l'homme qui desserre sa prise d'instinct. Naruto en profite pour se récupérer, se dégager facilement et se dirige vers l'homme qui se trouve en face de lui et lui colle un violent coup de tête qui casse le nez de l'homme et le met ko.

Il se retourne rapidement pour donner un violent coup de pied dans la figure de l'homme qui se tient la jambe de douleur. Une fois fait, il se retourne vers Ino qui est recroquevillée. Il court vers elle en se doutant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il demande a Ino de se calmer, ne supportant pas d'entendre ses pleurs. Celle-ci le prend dans ses bras, pleurant et le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Cette scène ramena un souvenir de taille dans sa mémoire. Il fit pareil qu'à ce moment en serrant la fille dans ses bras en lui disant que cela est terminé. Ino hurle que non cela n'est pas fini, qu'il va revenir. Naruto lui demande de qui elle parle, n'ayant pas reconnu les personne qui était présente.

«Ino. Tu sais qui a fait ça ?»

Elle le serre encore plus fort en pleurant et demandant à Naruto de l'aider. Naruto ne compris pas mais il promit de le faire. Il redemande qui est responsable, obtenant enfin une réponse.

«Hyô … C'est Hyô !»

Hyô est le petit ami d'Ino. Elle est avec lui depuis le début, c'est son premier petit ami qu'elle a eu à 8 ans et tous les deux ont prévus de se marier bientôt. Techniquement c'est déjà le cas, il manque juste les papiers pour le prouver. Naruto écarte Ino en lui demandant ce qu'il s'est passé et finalement le regard de Naruto tombe sur une Ino qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Son visage est défiguré et plein de bleus.

«Ino…»

Il se lève en demandant s'il elle avait un endroit où aller et c'est rapidement qu'elle lui répond qu'il y une amie qui pourrait l'accueillir. Il lui demande d'y aller mais remarque elle est incapable de se lever, le choc et la peur dominant. Il la prend dans ses bras en lui demandant où c'est. Connaissant le village par cœur, il la fit passer par l'arrière de la maison, empruntant des endroits non peuplé. Ce fut un peu plus long mais Naruto ne sentit aucunement le poids d'Ino, ayant porté plus lourd dans ses bras. Il fulmine et se retient de demander des explications. C'est Hyô qui a fait cela et il va le payer.

Hyô est un des connards qui aime le rabaisser, pas vraiment diffèrent des autres mais ce fut le seul qu'il déteste le plus car il n'arrête pas de se vanter d'être avec Ino, parlant de tout ce qu'il pourra faire une fois marié. Parlant plus de son bonheur dans le lit que de celui d'Ino. Mais Naruto n'est pas du style à se mêler de des affaires des autres. D'ailleurs si Ino ne lui avait pas donné cours, il n'aurait jamais voulu lui adresser la parole. Certes il l'aurait aidé car il ne supporte pas de voir une connaissance qui ne l'a pas rejeté, qui l'a accueilli, pleurer.

Arriver devant la porte de la maison de son amie, il frappe à la porte en tenant Ino dans ses bras. Cela fut assez rapide d'ouvrir. Ce fut une fille brune qui lui ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Naruto. Elle était prête à l'envoyer chier mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps.

«Occupe-toi d'elle.»

Il lui passe Ino, délicatement, que son amie prend dans ses bras en écarquillant les yeux, encore une fois avant qu'elle parle.

«Ne la bouscule pas trop. Elle est en état de choc. Je reviens pour les nouvelles après avoir régler le problème.»

Il partit rapidement, sachant où aller à cette heure. En parlant d'heures, il est bientôt dix-neuf heures. Le diner risque d'être en retard, si jamais Sasuke veut encore lui parler, ce qui est mal engagé s'il commence à être en retard. Il arrive devant la porte de la maison de Hyô. Il déboutonne sa veste et enlever ses vêtement de majordome pour s'afficher avec des vêtements simples. Il pose ses vêtements pliés pas très loin sur le côté et se prépare. Il frappe trois coups et attend. La réponse se fait vite sentir. Hyô en face de lui, la réaction est immédiate, il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'un coup de poing lui arrive en pleine figure. Il tombe à terre devant la stupéfaction de sa mère qui hurle. Naruto ne s'en occupe pas, il fait ressortir ses vieux instincts qui lui valurent le surnom de démon dans le village. Il prend le garçon, de deux ans son supérieur, par le col pour le faire sortir de force dans la rue. Le garçon se ressaisit vite pour se relever et encaisser la charge de Naruto.

Hyô tente de frapper Naruto mais celui-ci le bloque et lui rend le coup encore plus fort. Hyô se retrouve vite à terre mais Naruto attend à chaque fois qu'il se relève. Hyô en a vite marre et saisit cette occasion pour pouvoir enfin frapper cet enfoiré qui n'est plus protégé par son père. Il tente des coups de poing mais ils sont bloqués ou esquivé par un Naruto qui a une garde et de l'expérience, pourtant il ne put rien faire contre les coups de pied qui lui arrivent dans le ventre quand il esquive. Il se retrouve vite projeté à terre. Il se relève rapidement mais Hyô se jette sur lui pour le frapper, rapidement beaucoup de personnes font un troupeau autour de combat, les gens scandant le nom de Hyô car il s'en prend à Naruto.

«Bande de cons.»

Dis Naruto à leur attention. Hyô l'enchaine rapidement mais Naruto arrive à bien esquiver et contrer mais la portée de Hyô est plus grande que la sienne et le pousse à se mettre à distance. Pourtant cela va vite se retourner contre lui car le troupeau délimitant le terrain ne bouge pas et il se retrouve vite pousser vers Hyô par quelqu'un dans son dos. Naruto n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se prend des coups de poing au visage, est saisi par le col et cogné à coup de genou pour finir à terre. Les hurlements de joie retentissent.

Hyô plaque Naruto à terre en se mettant sur son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Naruto se met en garde en se débattant, il finit par attaquer aussi fort en frappant dans ses côtes avec sa gauche. Hyô ouvre la bouche de douleur, laissant passer deux autres coups dans ses côtes droites.

Naruto le fait dégager de sur lui et le frappe à terre. C'est un vrai chaos, ils se donnent et prennent des coups partout, guidés par leur fureur. Naruto finit par dégager de sur Hyô mais n'a pas vraiment eu le choix car ce sont deux des amis de Hyô qui viennent l'aider. Personne ne réagit en dehors, laissant Hyô se relever et le regarder sourire pour frapper Naruto dans le ventre. Les coups sont plus douloureux que ceux du debout. Il ne peut se débattre car chacun lui bloque le pied et le bras de chaque côté.

Il se prend plusieurs coups de poing finissant par cracher du sang. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux seul. C'est con, finalement il va mourir sans avoir pu s'excusez auprès de Sasuke.

«Alors connard. Il est où le démon maintenant ? Il suffit juste que tu tombes sur un os pour te renvoyer à la niche.»

Les rires continuent pendant qu'il continue à frapper à coup de poing et finalement trouve un moyen de bien se venger. Il prend une pierre et le frappe à la tête violement, Naruto hurle de douleur ce qui résonne dans le village à l'oreille de trois personnes. Tous s'arrêtent dans leur travail et se dépêchent de courir vers la provenance du bruit.

Naruto est devenue inconscient, du sang s'échappe de sa tête.

«Il respire encore Hyô.»

Il serre sa pierre et s'apprête à frapper, le chef du village arrive à ce moment et hurle la négation en voyant la scène mais cela n'arrête pas le geste. Le coup tombe mais ce n'est pas Naruto qui se le prend mais Hyô. Une pierre lui est arrivée sur l'arête de son nez. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, il cherche la provenance. Le soleil de la journée disparu derrière des nuages noir, soudain un hurlement se fait entendre d'un des garçons tenant Naruto. Il se fit prendre les cheveux par derrière et un violent coup dans les reins le fit hurler, il lâche Naruto et tombe à terre. Son hurlement s'arrête quand, à terre, un coup de pied s'écrase sur sa tête. L'autre regarde pour y voir une silhouette, des yeux reflétant les ténèbres, il lâche Naruto et court vers l'homme mais un coup dans la trachée lui fit cracher du sang.

Naruto fut saisit pour empêcher que celui-ci tombe terre. Il vérifie s'il respire et les nuages disparaissent pour laisser un Naruto à terre dans les bras de Sasuke qui s'est accroupi et qui regarde sa respiration. Il parle doucement pour que Naruto l'entende.

«T'as pas intérêt à mourir idiot. Tu t'es engagé avec moi. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Maintenant ouvre les yeux c'est un ordre.»

Naruto serre la main de Sasuke pour prouver qu'il est encore conscient.

«Naruto Uzumaki. Ouvre les yeux sur le champ c'est un ordre !»

L'ordre est très clair et ne laisse aucune place à la désobéissance. Naruto obéit devant la surprise de tous. Naruto devrait être dans le coma avec ce qu'il s'est pris dans la figure. Sasuke le redresse légèrement sous ses grimaces de douleur.

«Tu es capable de tenir ?»  
«Oui. Je voulais te…»  
«Plus tard. Pourquoi tu t'es battue avec lui ?»  
«Pour une raison qui ne me concerne que moi. C'est pas vraiment des affaires de comte.»

Lui répond Naruto avec respect, voulant se relever mais il faillit tomber, Sasuke le maintien debout volontairement, affichant sa relation particulière avec Naruto, faisant pousser des onomatopées.

«Vu ton état c'est grave et je refuse que mon majo…»  
«Actuellement ce n'est pas ton majordome qui se bat, c'est un paysan qui a les foies que cette enfoiré soit encore vivant.»  
«Et moi je reste ton maitre et t'ordonne de lui répondre même si tu es habillé comme le pire des paysans.»

Le combat avait déchirer et salit les vêtements de Naruto qui serre les poings. Hyô s'avance, Sasuke parle rapidement mais assez fort.

«Un pas de plus et je m'occupe de ton cas.»

Hyô s'arrête mais finit par sourire en disant qu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers «Un morveux comme lui.»

«Naruto.»

Naruto croise le regard de Sasuke et immédiatement il se redresse, tenant encore debout grâce aux quelques secondes de repos. Sasuke se relève et reste à regarder cet idiot.

«Cette enfoiré a battu une amie à moi.»  
«Son nom ?»  
«Ino.»

Sasuke écarquille les yeux et répète, faisant comprendre que ce nom ne lui ait pas inconnu.

«Vous la connaissez ?»  
«J'ai pris un bain avec elle et on a partagé une coupe de champagne.»

Tous regardent le comte surpris, surtout Naruto qui est rouge de honte. Mais la réaction la plus significative est celle de Hyô qui l'insulte.

«La Salope ! Elle va voir cela quand je la tiendrai.»  
«Naruto.»

La voix est assez froide et sérieuse. Naruto répond par une onomatopée.

«Ce combat n'est plus un combat d'honneur. J'ouvre la voie, toi tu fonces.»

Naruto le regard surpris.

«Tu…»

Hyô rigole et lui répond qu'il devrait rester à sa place derrière le bureau. Un idiot qui ne doit pas avoir de cervelle pour être encore debout après tous ces coups à la tête et un comte qui ne doit rien connaitre de la rue. Il devait trouver que cela était vraiment la journée des chieurs.

«Occupons-nous de lui.»

Naruto vit ainsi devant lui la chose la plus terrifiante. Sasuke, qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, des yeux qu'il avait comme à la rivière, voit son regard changer pour devenir aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Naruto voulut l'arrêter.

«On y va.»

Sasuke saute sur Hyô, suivit de prêt par Naruto. Hyô voulut frapper Sasuke, se battant réellement de toutes ses forces. Mais Sasuke l'esquive facilement et le bloque en lui faisant relever la garde. Naruto arrive et comprit rapidement l'invitation. Il colle un violent coup de poing dans sa face qui le fit reculer. Il secoue la tête mais ne vit ainsi pas les coups de Sasuke arriver. Celui-ci enchaîne par de violents coups de poing dans le visage et ventre pour enchaîner sur un brise-garde qui permit à Naruto de lui coller un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Hyô fut mis ko ainsi. Il resta à terre, Sasuke remarqua que les gens autours étaient partagés entre être déçu et réjoui. Déçu que Naruto ait gagné, content que le comte ait gagné. Sasuke les méprisa simplement, il se retourne vers Naruto qui a l'air complètement faible, il affiche un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais finit par tomber à terre.

«Naruto!»

Sasuke le rattrape rapidement en l'empêchait de se cogner la tête. Rapidement le chef du village vient vers lui mais fut arrêter par le regard de Sasuke qui lui interdit de faire un pas. Il regarde Naruto en lui demandant de serrer sa main si jamais il l'entendait, de faire n'importe quel signe. Les coups à la tête furent bien plus puissant que ce que tous croyaient, Naruto n'a réussi à tenir debout que par la promesse faite à Ino.

«Tu m'as fait une promesse je te le rappelle. Tu as le devoir de rester en vie maintenant. »

Il y a plein de chose qu'il voulait montrer à Naruto. Il serre sa main en lui disant qu'il doit tenir sa promesse sur le champ.

«Répond...»

Il se retient de pleurer mais les larmes sont au bord de ses yeux.

«OBÉI! RÉPOND MOI!»

Un silence se fait entendre, beaucoup de personne partent, s'éloignant, mais aucune ne put aller vers Sasuke ou Naruto et encore moins vers Hyô car Minato les en empêche. On n'entend pas les bruit de pleures mais cela n'empêche pas Naruto de sentir des gouttes d'eau lui tomber dessus. Sasuke, un comte, pleurait pour un paysan mais cela n'était sus seulement par les personnes qui était assez prêt de lui pour le voir, soit Naruto, son père, ou même Hyô mais lui son cas est déjà réglé. 27, c'est le nombre de méthode qu'il à imaginer pour le faire souffrir sans que sa réputation en pâtisse.

Quand Sasuke eut l'esprit complètement embrumé par la colère et la haine, il se lève pour se diriger vers Hyô mais fut retenue par une personne lui tenant le poignet. Sasuke le regarde et se jette sur lui, trop content et le traitant d'idiot.

«J'ai mal à la tête.»  
«Je vais le faire payer.»

Naruto vit ainsi devant lui la chose la plus terrifiante. Sasuke, qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, des yeux qu'il avait comme à la rivière, voit son regard changer pour devenir aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Il se relève, Naruto voulut l'arrêter en serrant son poignet mais Sasuke se libère facilement pour se diriger vers le garçon.

«Insulté mon majordome revient à m'insulter moi!»

Hurle Sasuke tourné vers les idiots encore présent. Le message est bien enregistré ainsi il commence le spectacle. Il s'avance vers Hyô qui est à terre.

«Hyô. Vous êtes accuser d'avoir frappé mon majordome, insultant le nom des Uchiwa indirectement et aussi de l'avoir insulté directement en ma personne. Vous êtes aussi accusé d'avoir frappé une fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Votre procès se déroule ici, je serais le juge et le bourreau. Sauf si votre représentant a quelque chose à dire ...»

Il regarde autour de lui en demandant qui se porte garant de lui, rentrant ainsi dans le procès. Avant que quelqu'un ne bouge, il précise pour les vrais idiots.

«Et donc risque d'être jugé.»

Soudain plus personne ne bouge et les plus protecteurs se reculent.

«Bien. Selon les lois, si personne ne se porte garant. Hyô, vous devez assurer votre défense vous-même. Il faut deux jurés pour assurer une accusation équitable. En l'absence de corps juridique …»

Il regard en direction du père de Naruto qui représente la justice de ce village.

«Supérieur au mien. Je me dois de décider quel jury vous condamnera. Et je décide de porter mon choix sur Ino et Naruto.»

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux, même ceux qui n'y connaissent rien à la justice savent qu'elle ne sera pas aveugle. Hyô voulut se rebeller en se relevant et voulant insulter le juge et ses «gamineries» mais cet idiot s'est jeté sur le pied tendu de Sasuke pour se cogner la bouche en perd deux dents. Ce sont les risques quand on essaye d'aller au-dessus de la justice, surtout la justice des Uchiwa. Sasuke demande à ce qu'on amène trois chaise pendant qu'il se dirige vers le public, le traverse et baisse la tête pour saluer le juré féminin qui était caché derrière un mur.

Il ne s'attarde pas sur ses blessure et ne la regarde que dans les yeux. Il lui tend la main, voulant l'amener à sa place de juré. Elle hésite, ne voulant pas se retrouver devant son ancien petit ami.

«Sache qu'on a assez pour le faire tomber pour la peine capital simplement pour m'avoir touché mais je refuse de te voler la vedette. Il doit être jugé pour les crimes commis sur toi. Tu n'auras pas à parler si tu ne le désire pas.»

Ino secoue la tête et accepte la main tendue. Une main non gantée comme le voudrait normalement la tradition entre un noble et une paysanne. Ils retraversent la foule pour voir les trois chaises et Naruto aidé par son père, demandant s'il allait bien. Naruto lui répond que cela ira, qu'il est plus solide qu'il le croit. Sasuke installe la jurée à sa place, Minato ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche devant les marques d'Ino mais il a aussi le réflexe de s'excuser et de partir sur le côté. Mais avant de complétement partir, il demande à parler avec le comte, enfin le juge pour cette affaire. Sasuke le suit en demandant à ce que cela soit rapide.

«Si c'est pour demander de l'indulgence, c'est non.»  
«Je ne demande juste à ce que vous ne prononcez pas de peine de mort. Mon village ne l'a jamais pratiquée et je n'accepterai pas qu'elle le soit par quiconque jugé dans mon village … Même si c'est de vous.»

Minato et Sasuke se regarde en chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Sasuke arbore un sourire et lui dit qu'il ne la prononcera pas. Cela ne rassure pourtant pas Minato qui a vraiment peur que ce procès tourne mal. Sasuke s'assit, Hyô est obliger de rester debout, ce que ses blessures l'empêche de faire sans douleur. Il regarde ses «juges» hurlant que cela n'est qu'une blague.

«Cela n'a rien d'une blague. Tu risques la mort pour tes actes. Maintenant je ne saurai que trop te conseiller de fermer ta gueule avant que je ne te juge en privé.»  
«Quand tu veux. Ne te cache plus derrière ton titre et vient donc. Je vais te faire bouffer tes dents.»

Sasuke sourit et fait commencer le procès. Selon la coutume, on doit présenter les faits à la personne. Et ce procès se déroulera sur un seul chef d'accusation Coup et blessure sur Ino Yamanaka. Beaucoup sont surpris de ce chef d'inculpation. S'il n'est juger que sur ce fait, il ne risque plus la peine de mort. Pourtant Minato ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pressentiment.

«Accusez. Avez-vous des témoins à présenter pour justifier votre acte ?»  
«Mon cul.»  
«Dans ce cas. Nous appelons notre témoin. Ino Yamanaka.»

Le juge regard Ino qui le regarde à son tour étonnée.

«Voulez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passée ?»

Elle hésite, baissant la tête et fuyant le regard du comte. Elle remarque pourtant derrière lui Naruto qui s'est blessé pour elle et c'est pour elle que le comte fait ce procès. Elle se doit de se montrer forte, ainsi elle commence à raconter.

«Cela a commencé il y a déjà deux semaine. Les rumeurs sur la relation entre Naruto et moi ont fini par avoir raison de l'impatience de Hyô. Il a commencé à me demander si tous cela était vrai, chose que j'ai nié mais il a pensé que je lui mentais…»  
«Elle me mentait !»

Hurle Hyô mais Sasuke lui rappelle qu'il a passé son tour de parole et que la prochain fois, il demanderait à le faire taire. Chose à laquelle Hyô rigole.

«Il a commencé à me gifler. C'était la première fois qu'il me frappait, pensant que cela n'allait pas se reproduire, j'ai fermé les yeux, surtout qu'il s'en est voulu d'avoir faire cela … Mais le lendemain cela a recommencé encore et encore. Je n'ai rien dit car … car … je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je me suis …»  
«Il n'y a eu que les coups ?»

Demande Naruto pour tenter de calmer Ino, le témoignage étant suffisant pour lui. Sasuke ne lui reproche pas d'avoir fait cela. Cette affaire est réglée, mais pourtant cela est allé au-delà de ce qu'il pensait.

«Non … Il y a eu plus …»

Sasuke regarde Ino surpris, voyant le contraste entre cette fille qui a pris un bain avec lui, joyeuse et pleine de vie, devenue ainsi, devenue cette fille morose.

«Ino. Si vous ne voulez pas en parlez, nous comprendrons et ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur.»  
«Si … Je tiens à ce que ce procès se fasse entièrement sur ce qu'il m'a fait, que mon jugement soit représentatif de mes sévices.»

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ino connaisse autant de mots. Elle semble sûre d'elle.

«Cela a commencé à partir du troisième jours…»  
«Oh … vous allez arrêter vos conneries. C'est une mascarade.»  
«Il m'a violée !»  
«La ferme sale pute. Je préfère mourir que savoir que tu allais perdre ta fleur avec un autre que moi. Maintenant tu m'appartient.»

Ino se mit à pleurer. Naruto allait se lever mais ses blessures lui font encore très mal et puis Sasuke l'a retenu.

«Bien. Nous rajouterons le viol à tes chefs d'accusations et t'enlevons le droit de parole pour raison de langage impropre. Jury, comment déclarez-vous l'accusé ?»

Naruto est le premier regardé par Sasuke. Il donne la réponse prévue depuis le début de ce procès.

«Coupable.»

Ino répond à son tour avant même que Sasuke ne la regarde. Hurlant de chagrin.

«Coupable !»  
«Vous êtes ridicule !»

Sasuke se lève, fatigué de l'entendre. Il s'avance vers l'homme qui le regarde et lui demande ce qu'il va faire. Sous-estimant ses capacités et sa cruauté. Et il est vrai que Sasuke a été trop gentil avec lui et surtout que tout ceci est une mascarade car Sasuke en a surtout profité pour tester ses capacités dans le domaine du droit. Mais malheureusement pour Hyô, s'il avait un minimum de culture, où s'il écoutait les rumeurs sur les Uchiwa, lui qui croit les ragots débiles, il saurait que les Uchiwa ne sont pas des nobles comme les autres. Ce sont les pires.

Hyô perdit son sourire au moment où Sasuke s'arrête devant lui avec un sourire.

«Hyô. Vous êtes déclaré coupable. Votre sentence sera d'être enferme à la prison de votre village. Maintenant passons aux sentence pour chacun de vos crimes.  
«Tous ceci est vraiment une blagues.»  
«Silence !»

Hyô se raidit et tourne son regard vers l'assemblée pour voir que le village en entier est présent, revenue pour assister au procès, pour assister à sa destruction. Mais l'attention de Hyô est prise par deux personnes en particuliers, deux personne qui sont toute triste. La femme qui pleure contre son mari qui regarde l'enfant avec rejet. C'est lui qui a hurlé. Hyô comprit à ce moment que tous ceci n'est pas une blague, qu'il est vraiment dans la réalité et que tout cela est très sérieux. Il regarde Ino et Naruto, comprenant soudainement son acte comme libéré d'une possession.

«Ino.»

Mais Sasuke ne le laisse pas s'exprimer, lui conseillant de ne pas aggraver son cas. Hyô fut repris de possession à ce moment, mais cette fois on connaît le nom du mal qui le ronge. La colère. Il voulut frapper le comte mais celui-ci évite son coup en se baissant, passant sous son bras en le frappant au thorax de toutes ses forces. Hyô eut le souffle coupé mais cela n'est pas finis car Sasuke ramasse une pierre en se relevant et le frappa à pleine puissance au niveau de la mâchoire, ce qui le fait tomber à terre, crachant du sang et des dents.

«Pour avoir insulté la justice de mascarade, je déclare qu'on vous coupe la langue. Pour avoir violé, je vous condamne à la castration et pour avoir battu une innocente, je vous condamne à perdre tout honneur et le faire perdre à toute personne vous fréquentant. Par respect pour vous parents…»

Ils le regardent, baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir un fils ainsi.

«J'applique la sentence du déshonneur à partir de minuit. Demain on appliquera la sentence. Je laisse le chef de village choisir la personne qui s'en chargera et où.»

Sasuke retourne vers ses jurés en souriant. Hyô resta à terre terrifié par l'aura que dégage Sasuke à ce moment. Le comte demande à Naruto s'il peut bouger, ce qu'il confirme.

«Bien. Allons à la rivière pour nous laver et manger.»

Naruto secoue la tête, jetant un dernier regard vers le garçon à terre, ressemblant à un serpent mort. Quand les garçons partirent, Ino les arrête.

«Attendez … Je … Laissez-moi vous offrir le gite et le couvert pour vous remercier.»

Naruto voudrait répondre que cela n'est pas la peine mais Sasuke le devance en acceptant la proposition. Sasuke la laisse passer devant, montrant ainsi sa maison. Pendant le trajet, Naruto demande pourquoi Sasuke avait agi ainsi.

«Simple. Il est plus de 19h. J'ai faim. Et je veux un bain.»

Naruto cache son sourire, ne connaissant pas encore la situation de leur entente actuelle. Il récupère ses vêtements après que Sasuke lui fit remarquer leur absence. Arrivé devant la maison, Sasuke reste bloqué sur la porte à terre. Il demande rapidement la raison pour apprendre que Naruto a enfoncé la porte.

«Et tu ne voulais pas venir ?»

Lui lance-t-il comme pique pour rire, Naruto rougissant. Il rentre dans la maison pour ensuite que les garçon, contre l'avis de Naruto pour Sasuke, relèvent la porte et la mettent en place. Une fois cela fait, Sasuke et Naruto se déchaussent, même si le moment n'est pas vraiment à la politesse, autant commencer quelque part.

«Euh … Vous voulez manger quoi ?»

Sasuke regarde autour de lui rapidement pour voir que l'endroit ressemble à un vrai dépotoir.

«Je serai étonné si tu as encore de la nourriture en réserve. Naruto accompagne Ino dehors pour aller acheter de la nourriture. Je vais faire un brin de rangement. Et profitez s'en pour aller chez le médecin. Je doute que vos blessures soit bénignes.»

Naruto obéit, emmenant avec lui Ino, l'empêchant de dire quelque chose. Naruto connait assez Sasuke pour voir que quelque chose se passe dans sa tête actuellement et c'est vrai que pendant leur absence, Sasuke a passé ses nerfs en rangeant tous ce qui lui passait sous la main. Les propos de Hyô encore en tête, il aurait tellement aimé qu'il n'y a pas de monde, s'il l'avait jugé en privé, cela lui aurait permis de le torturer, de profiter de ce moment de douleur provoqué mais il ne pouvait pas, si jamais il l'avait fait, cela aurait laissé des témoins de son massacre et cela il ne peut se le permettre.

«Tu peux accomplir ce que tu désires mais sache que tes intentions ne doivent toujours être connues que de toi.»

Ce sont les mots ce que son père lui a appris à ses cinq ans. Une phrase qu'il s'est répété depuis, y prenant toutes les significations possibles. Après avoir vaincu la poussière, Naruto et Ino arrivent chargé chacun soit de médicaments, pour Ino, soit de course pour Naruto qui a un bandage autour de la tête. Ino est complètement ébahi par la propreté du lieu. Sasuke avait tout vidé à coups de sac poubelle et javel.

Maintenant que cela est réglé, Sasuke profite du moment pour aller directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Pendant ce temps, Ino et Naruto en profite pour aller faire à manger, s'étant lavé quand ils sont allés chez le docteur pour qu'il les a examinés. D'ailleurs on remarque que leur relation a légèrement changée, des regards discrets se faisant entre eux mais cela ne serait visible que pour une personne attentive, comme un comte qui est capable de voir la moindre petite erreur dans le comportement des gens.

Après avoir fini sa douche, c'est Ino qui l'habille. Ses blessures ont presque toutes disparues. Le médecin l'a retenue pendant pas moins de 2 heures pour lui refaire une beauté, donnant pour vrai le proverbe «Il faut souffrir pour être belle». Ainsi elle put rester la tête haute devant Sasuke qui lui sourit et se laisse passer sous ses mains, étant impatient que Naruto puisse réussir à le faire seul.

Les mains d'Ino caressant son dos vont vite tourner la tête à Sasuke qui commence à un peu trop aimer cela. Il se retient, montrant la légendaire froideur des Uchiwa. Une fois fini, il descend en bas et commence à s'installer à table. Si Sasuke réaffiche qu'il est comte, les deux majordomes en font de même lui présentant les plats.

Ce sera du poison avec du riz, tous cela frais et fraichement cultivé. Le repas se passe bien, sous les différentes discussions entre les deux villageois, qui se redécouvre depuis la maternelle. Même s'ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble pour la formation de Naruto, c'était souvent des discussions boulot mais là c'est diffèrent, Naruto et Ino se sourient sérieusement. Sasuke ne sus pourquoi mais cette image le dérange un peu. Soudain Ino s'intéresse au comte

« Vous vous êtes remarquablement bien battu. Où avez avez-vous appris cela ? »

Naruto, le cachant, s'intéresse à la réponse de Sasuke.

« Les Uchiwa apprennent les arts du combat depuis tout petit, à partir de 7 ans mais j'ai appris avant en imitant mon frère. Me donnant une bonne avance dans les cours donnés. »  
« C'est un professeur qui vous l'enseignait ? »  
« Non. C'est le chef de famille qui enseigne l'art du combat. Mais disons que principalement c'est mon frère qui m'a enseigné. »

Même si cela devait rester secret, Sasuke ne put mentir sur ce point. Son père passait plus de temps à apprendre à Itachi les fonctions qu'il devrait occuper que de sourire à Sasuke. C'est Itachi qui a tout appris à Sasuke et c'est sans doute lui qui lui aurait appris la vie à la place des livres si la tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu. Le repas se passe assez bien en somme, parlant peu mais bien avec Sasuke qui préfère ne pas s'impliquer dans leur conversation. Ensuite ce fut le moment du dessert et Ino en profite pour faire gouter un nouveau thé à Sasuke.

«J'espère que vous allez apprécier. C'est du While Shiroi. The avec un nuage de chocolat blanc.»

Elle leurs sert le thé proprement en commençant par le comte pour le respect de la hiérarchie. Une fois tous servis, ils soufflent en même temps, et commencent à gouter. Cela fut trois réactions différentes et une grande leçon pour Naruto et Ino. La première réaction fut celle d'Ino qui aime vraiment le côté chocolaté, l'autre réaction fut la panique pour Naruto qui appréciât moyennement le mélange mais a remarqué que cela est vraiment sucré par rapport à ce qu'il prend d'habitude et cela n'a pas raté, Sasuke avale de travers a peine une gorgée avalée.

«Ah vous n'aimez pas ?»

Demande Ino qui remarque la réaction.

«Sasuke n'apprécie pas vraiment le thé sucrée.»

Répond Naruto en tapant légèrement le dos de Sasuke qui tousse légèrement. Ino s'en trouve gênée mais à chaque acte, malheur est bon et maintenant les majordomes notes dans leur tête de gouter d'abord le thé, à l'abri des regards, avant de le servir si c'est un nouveau thé acheté.

«Désolé Uchiwa-sama !»

Prie Ino de l'excuser.

«Pas vraiment grave. Tu ne savais pas. Par contre j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le finir mais l'attention est louable. Changeons de sujet. Quels sont tes projets ?»

Ino est assez surprise. Des projets, elle en a mais maintenant choisir n'était pas dans ses premières mesures mais c'est vrai que les évènements actuels la pousse à vite partir si elle ne voulait pas être la tête de turc du village. Elle réfléchit et dit la première chose qui lui passe en tête.

«Je pense que je vais aller à Konoha.»

Sasuke secoue la tête et reçoit une nouvelle tasse de thé de Naruto qui ne l'interrompt pas dans ses réflexions. Naruto lui donne une moitié de sucre, ayant gouté et compris que cela aller être trop amer pour lui. Ino sourit en remarquant qu'ils ont vraiment fait d'énorme progrès dans leur relation. Pourtant elle remarque que Naruto évite de trop se faire remarquer par Sasuke.

Naruto ne lui avait pas dit pour ce qu'il s'est passé, et Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'en avoir reparlé. Cela signifie que soit il a oublié ces évènements, soit il place l'histoire de côté pour le moment. Et connaissant Sasuke comme il le connaît, il sait que c'est la deuxième hypothèse.

Finalement Sasuke enchaine assez rapidement avec les réflexions d'Ino, parlant de ses projets à Konoha et des maitres possible qu'elle pourrait aller voir, passant souvent sous les conseils de Sasuke qui lui dis quelle famille peut lui apporter une bonne évolution. Sasuke lui proposerais bien de la mettre à son service mais l'état actuel de sa famille ne le permet pas vraiment.

La soirée va avancer à un rythme assez rapide. La soirée remplie de projet et de rires. Naruto aida Ino à faire sa valise, Sasuke écrivit une lettre de recommandation. Ino a décidé de partir demain pour aller dans un hôtel qu'elle fréquente lors de ses voyages à Konoha. Ses parents sont de grands voyageurs, c'est à travers un voyage avec eux qu'elle a connu ce métier et elle est partie contre leur avis dans ce domaine.

Sasuke et Naruto partirent après avoir salué leur amie qui cache sa peine de les voir partir. Se retrouver seul dans cette maison qui a été le théâtre de sa tragédie, même Sasuke ne serait pas à l'aise s'il retournait dans son manoir seul. S'il avait son manoir, il l'accueillerait mais malheureusement ils dorment dans le … temple. Cela fut immédiatement la constatation générale de la soirée.

«Ino. Tu veux qu'on reste pour te tenir compagnie ?»

Naruto ne compris pas l'acte de Sasuke, n'ayant pas vu l'heure mais il se tait et reste derrière Sasuke comme le ferait un bon majordome. Ino accepte immédiatement, elle admet volontiers qu'elle n'a pas la force de Sasuke à cet instant.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke choisit de prendre une chambre à part, laissant volontairement Naruto dormir avec Ino car elle n'a pas d'autre chambre de libre. Il pourrait prendre le canapé mais celui-ci n'est pas vraiment confortable et Ino se refuse à ce que ses invités dorment mal. Sasuke se fait déshabiller par Naruto qui tremble mais réussit à le déshabiller complètement. L'habillage fut encore plus long mais Sasuke est quelqu'un de patient et attend qu'il finisse.

Naruto pris ses vêtements et alla les mettre à la lessive après avoir dit bonne nuit mais il s'arrête et se retourne.

«Je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai compris mon erreur. Ce qui t'anime. Je ne ferais plus rien qui pourrait me mettre entre toi et ton objectif.»

Naruto reste silencieux, comme Sasuke qui part s'allonger et se coucher. Il ne répond rien et cela gêne Naruto qui ne sait s'il est pardonné, cela changera son comportement demain. Il demande à avoir une réponse si c'était possible. Sasuke se retourne en soupirant.

«Un serpent s'en prend à une souris. Soudain il sentit un picotement, il se retourne et rigole quand il aperçoit un oiseau le taper avec son petit bec. Il rigole et siffle pendant plusieurs secondes en se nourrissant de la souris et se retourne vers l'oiseau quand il a fini, pour en faire son dessert mais il vit avec horreur que l'oiseau n'était plus là, remplacer par un aigle qui le dévore, mangeant ses entrailles. Le serpent voulut hurler mais l'aigle serre ses serres autour du cou du serpent pour le décapiter.»

Naruto ne compris pas vraiment. Il ne l'a pas interrompu et montre son incompréhension dans le rapport avec ses excuses.

«Cette histoire m'illustre bien. C'est une histoire que me racontait Itachi à chaque fois que le sommeil ne venais pas, il me la racontait pour me faire rêver mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'en grandissant, j'ai comparé cette histoire avec le monde qui m'entoure. Si tu comprends cette histoire, tu peux prétendre me connaitre aussi bien que moi. En attendant, assure-toi de ne plus recommencer tes bêtises sans quoi je risque de m'énerver.»

Naruto secoue la tête et sort sous l'ordre de Sasuke qui semble reparti pour son aura noir. Le simple souvenir de ce qu'il a fait durant cette journée, cela le met en rogne mais surtout lui fait peur. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce Hyô, Sasuke aurait passé ses nerfs sur Naruto. Il se rappelle très bien de ce que sa folie destructrice l'aurait poussé à faire s'il n'avait pas entendu le hurlement de Naruto et surtout s'il n'avait pas eu le moyen de se défouler à mains nues. S'il avait été calme, il ne se serait pas auto-proclamé bourreau. Cela a peut-être fait plaisir à cette fille blonde mais Sasuke est encore en état de manque.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté en se répétant les paroles de son frère pour s'endormir tranquillement mais cela risque d'être impossible car c'est une autre frustration qui vient le hanter durant la nuit. En effet, Naruto rejoint Ino à la fin de la lessive des vêtements de Sasuke. Celle-ci lui souris et demande de quel côté il préfère dormir, Naruto choisit le côté extérieur pour pouvoir se lever sans la gêner demain. Cela lui fait prendre conscience que demain est vraiment un changement pour elle. Elle s'allonge dans son lit, Naruto hésite un instant avant de la rejoindre sous son regard insistant.

Il s'allonge à ses côtés, assez calmement, en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Plusieurs minutes passent dans un silence assez pesant, du moins pour l'un des deux. En effet, Naruto dort comme un bébé, pas vraiment dérangé d'avoir Ino à ses côtés, en vêtements de coucher, «facilement retirable» s'était dit Ino. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'avait guidé dans ce choix, mais pendant que Naruto lavait les vêtements du comte, elle avait enfilé ces vêtements de nuit qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée car elle trouvait que cela faisait trop fille de trottoir. Maintenant elle pense que finalement cela est assez utile. Mais malheureusement Naruto n'a pas vraiment répondu à ses avances.

Finalement elle se retrouve assez bête, mais en regardant sa situation, en l'analysant, elle se mit soudain à pleurer. Naruto, qui dort toujours d'un œil par habitude au cas où Sasuke a besoin de quelque chose, s'entrainant de lui-même, se retourne vers Ino immédiatement en demandant ce qu'il lui arrive à voix basse pour éviter que Sasuke ne se réveille, ne sachant pas qu'il ne dort pas.

Ino se jette dans ses bras et comme à la rivière avec Sasuke ou quand elle l'a aidé, il l'a serre dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Seulement cette fois, il sait ce qui lui arrive et comment l'aider, il lui dit que cela va allez qu'il est là. En lui caressant le dos, Ino comprit pourquoi on qualifie ses vêtements de «facilement retirable». Naruto, à force de lui frotter le dos, fit sauter les boutons de la chemise. Bien sûr Naruto ne s'en rend pas compte. Ino rougit à ce moment, se tendant. Naruto s'éloigne d'elle étonné de son subit changement. Il découvre ainsi que sa chemise est ouverte.

«Ino ! Ta chemise…»  
«Arrête de regarder si cela te gêne…»

Il relève la tête en s'excusant. Ce n'est pas été la première fois qu'il remarque la peau de sa poitrine, s'entrainant sur elle quand il prenait des cours sur comment déshabiller un comte pour le bain mais il n'a jamais été au-delà de voir sa poitrine cachée derrière un bandage.

«Excuse-moi.»

Paniqué, il tente de reboutonner sa chemise mais il remarque vite que les boutons sont cassés. Ino finis par le calmer en lui saisissant les mains et lui sourit en disant que cela n'était pas grave. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle l'embrasse. Il écarquille les yeux surpris, ses mains sont ensuite amenées vers la poitrine de la blonde qui sursaute à cause de la froideur des mains de Naruto. Le baiser se rompt et elle se recule pour voir un Naruto complétement surpris.

Elle l'appelle, se disant qu'elle a peut-être été trop vite mais Naruto la rassure en l'embrassant à son tour, se jetant presque sur elle mais cette fois Ino n'a pas peur. Naruto laisse son instinct le guider. Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment envers Ino mais de toutes les femmes du village, elle est la seule qui l'attire le plus, et surtout c'est sans doute la seule qui accepte de s'approcher de lui.

Ino est sur le dos, embrassée par Naruto qui n'impose pas vraiment sa présence et qui n'est pas vraiment maladroit mais on remarque bien que c'est sa première fois. Ino, non effrayée, passe ses mains sous le corps de Naruto, le guidant, se convaincant qu'elle perd ainsi sa virginité. Les caresses gagnent en intensité et bien vite les vêtements vole pour laisser leur corps se joindre.

Les bruits sont retenus mais assez clair sur leur acte pour quiconque se concentre, ou écoute au mur. Cette nuit fut sous le signe du changement, et cela se ressent le lendemain. Naruto se lève en premier pour réveiller Sasuke. Il s'étire en faisant craquer sa nuque, ses cernes sous les yeux sont visibles mais Naruto, habitué maintenant, ne les remarque plus. Il amène le comte dans la salle de bain et le déshabille, évitant encore de regarder le corps de Sasuke. Soudain Sasuke prend la parole.

«Naruto. Est-ce que tu aimes Ino ?»

Naruto est surpris et loin d'être débile, il comprit le sens cacher de la question.

«Je suis…»  
«Je me contrefiche de ce que tu fais durant ton temps libre.»

Sasuke rentre dans le bain, Naruto est assez gêné.

«Elle est au courant que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle?»

Naruto le confirme. Disant qu'il doute qu'elle même éprouve quelque chose autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Sasuke secoue la tête, soupirant un bon coup. Naruto allait sortir mais Sasuke le retient en l'appelant et lui tend le bras laissant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le lave. Naruto obéis en baissant la tête, il prend un gant et commence à laver le bras de Sasuke qui reste silencieux. Son air noir d'hier est encore présent, si ce n'est plus. Sasuke reste assez calme, profitant de sentir le gant pour se calmer mais comme à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, il les rouvre encore plus en colère, entendant encore ces bruits insupportables, maudite nuit.

Naruto lave le corps de Sasuke avec attention, commençant à être habituer, mais bloque toujours quand il s'agit de son entrejambe. Plusieurs minute après, sortant de son bain, Sasuke fut habillé et devant un thé. Ino est en cuisine, préparant une dernière fois le petit-déjeuner. Tous à table, Ino remarque que le comte évite son regard, un regard vers Naruto lui fit comprendre qu'il sait. Comme prise de honte, elle fait de même, créant une ambiance à couper au couteau pendant plusieurs minutes.

Naruto débarrasse la table, lavant les couverts et assiettes et les rangent. Pendant ce temps, Ino a demandé à parler avec le compte, promettant que cela sera rapide et important. Sasuke accepte, même s'il rêverait de l'étrangler, regrettant presque de l'avoir aidé. Elle l'amène dans la salle de bain, lui demandant de s'assoir sur un siège pendant qu'elle fouille dans sa trousse de soin.

«Qu'est que tu veux ?»  
«M'excusez pour ce que je vous ai fait.»  
«Et qu'est que tu m'as fait ?»

Elle sort du mascara en demandant au compte de lever la tête. Sasuke obéis, n'ayant rien à craindre d'elle et surtout sachant qu'elle sait ce qu'il va lui faire si jamais elle le loupe. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle lui parle, pour sa survie.

«Je ne vais pas avoir l'audace de m'en vanter. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, vraiment. Je … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.»  
«Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.»  
«Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez comme tête, je me doute déjà de votre ressentis … Sachez que je ne vais pas m'en vanter, je doute de revenir ici et je pense même effacer ma vie ici.»  
«C'est un bon conseil.»  
«Dans ce cas, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous mettre devant un fait accompli …»

Pendant qu'elle parle, Ino finit d'appliquer son maquillage. En finissant, elle lui montre son reflet et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sadique. Ino lui donne son mascara dans la main en lui indiquant comment s'en servir comme elle aiderait une copine. En effet, ses cernes ont tous disparu, caché derrière un visage pales qui ne montre aucun signe de maquillage.

Comme remerciement pour cet objet, Sasuke lui donne un papier qu'il a dans la poche depuis ce matin. Ino étonnée l'ouvre pour écarquiller les yeux. Elle regarde Sasuke qui lui répond sans la regarder.

«Konoha n'est pas un endroit sûr actuellement si quelqu'un s'en prend au Uchiwa. Sans compter que beaucoup vont tomber. Cette situation sera plus le théâtre de traitrise et méfiance. La famille Sabaku sera parfaite pour toi. Ceci devrait te permettra de te faire engager.»

Sasuke lui donne un autre papier, celui-ci il l'a créé avant d'aller se coucher et il était à la limite de ne pas lui donner. En l'offrant, elle écarquille encore plus les yeux, c'est un certificat de virginité signe de la main de Sasuke, annonçant qu'elle a perdu sa virginité dans un viol. Cela est certes humiliant mais ça lui permet surtout de pouvoir rentrer dans de grande famille. Le sceau des Uchiwa n'est pas présent mais la signature des Uchiwa est vraiment reconnaissable. Ino se jette sur lui et le remercie de tous son cœur. Sasuke reste comme un piquet, pas toucher par cette doucher et cette joie. Elle s'éloigne de lui en s'excusant, gênée.

«Ne recommence plus. Et tu te doutes bien que m'a générosité a un prix … »

Ino est surprise, s'imaginant qu'est qu'il pourrait bien vouloir. Elle finit par penser que Sasuke voudrait sans doute aussi faire sa première expérience. Si c'est le cas, elle serait prête à le faire.

«Ne t'approche plus jamais de Naruto. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as pris contact avec lui par un quelconque moyen, je te jure que je m'assurais que ton viol soit la plus belle chose au monde.»

Ino tremble soudain, Sasuke venais de montrer une nouvelle facette et son talent de passer d'un air neutre à celui plus terrifiant que Hyô. Elle partit du village quelques minutes plus tard, laissant sa maison et ses meubles à qui veut les prendre. Ses affaires importantes sont dans une charrette en direction de sa nouvelle vie.

«J'espère que sa nouvelle vie sera meilleure.»  
«J'en suis certain. Si elle évite de faire trop de conneries.»

Dis Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le temple, Naruto lui demande de quoi il parle.

«L'endroit où elle va est très strict et ne pardonne pas l'erreur. Maintenant reprenons nos affaires.»

Naruto accepte, mettant ses questions de côtés, les oubliant à mesure que les jours passent. Naruto étudie, apprend de nouvelles choses mais principalement répond aux demandes de Sasuke qui est devenu très «exigent». Depuis qu'Ino est partie, Sasuke est devenu lugubre. Il passe son temps à lire, écrire, étudier, rejetant toutes les tentatives de Naruto pour lui parler. Même lors de leurs diners, face aux merveilles que Naruto tente de lui montrer, Sasuke reste de marbres. Naruto j'ai faim Naruto j'ai mal au pied Naruto je veux manger un fruit Naruto je veux un massage.

Durant plus de 10 jours c'est ainsi. Naruto compte le temps restant, n'en pouvant plus du tout. Il espère qu'une fois parti de cet endroit, Sasuke ne serait plus aussi … «Chiant » selon ses pensées. Il veut tenir mais il en a vraiment marre.

Sasuke de son côté ne se sent pas mieux, entre ses études qui commencent à devenir d'un niveau plus complexe, à analyser des chiffres et des schémas, mais il se refuse à abandonner, au prix d'une humeur terrible mais cela est loin d'être la raison pour laquelle il en veut à Naruto. Il a beau se dire que Naruto lui appartient, qu'il ne partira pas, il commence à sentir que cette phrase sonne faux. À cela s'ajoute la phrase d'Ino. Tentant de l'ignorer, il s'enfonce encore plus dans ses études et ses plans une fois rentré. L'esprit de son frère commence à se faire faible, ou bien il reste silencieux. Mais depuis que Sasuke est revenu, il n'entend plus si souvent son frère, une autre raison qui le pousse à se fermer du monde autour, se donnant des excuses en disant qu'il parle avec Naruto mais ses ordre ne sont pas des discussions, les actes de Naruto, aussi doux qu'ils soient, ne sont pas assez chaleureux, il ne trouve plus le plaisir qu'il a de lui donner des ordres, de le modeler.

«Sasuke !»

Il l'ignore comme d'habitude, pourtant là cela va plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de lui masser les pieds comme il le fait à chaque fois pendant une heure. Il lui pris le livre des main et le force à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y vit ainsi ses yeux bleus, plein de vie, si particulier. Pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas de lui ordonner avec noirceur de lui rendre le livre.

«D'abord dit moi ce que tu as contre moi.»  
«Je n'ai rien contre toi.»  
«C'est Ino ?»  
«Non. Elle est partie, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important.»  
«Elle vous manque ?»  
«Je n'ai que faire d'elle»  
«Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui vous énerve, qu'on ait couché ensemble quand vous étiez dans la pièce d'à côté.»  
«Je m'en fiche. Je t'ai déjà remonter les bretelles là-dessus et le fait que je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise tant que je serai pas loin. Maintenant rend-moi mon livre avant que je ne m'énerve.»  
«Et bien allez-y. Au moins cela prouvera que vous savez réagir dans le monde extérieur.»  
«Déshabille-toi.»  
«Quoi ?!»  
«Tu as choisi. Déshabille-toi maintenant.»  
«Mais ?!»  
«Tu choisis. La porte est là. Soit tu te déshabille et m'obéis, soit tu te barres.»

Naruto le regarde et soupire en lui rendant son livre et partant pour reprendre là où il a laissé ses affaires en cours.

«Je n'en veux plus. Je t'ai donné un ordre et je ne plaisantais pas.»

Dit-il d'une voix douce avec un sourire, comme un enfant qui s'amuse. Et c'est vrai que là il commence à s'amuser. Naruto se retourne en lui disant que c'est un ordre idiot.

«Donc je te mets à la porte.»

Naruto se raidit, s'il est sérieux dans cet ordre, donc il l'est aussi sur la punition.

C'est en tremblant, mais gardant son calme en se disant que cela lui passera une fois que quelques vêtements tomberont, qu'il commence à enlever sa veste et sa chemise. Sasuke s'assoit en tailleur en regardant son majordome lui obéir. Le haut tombe assez rapidement et c'est sous un sifflement moqueur que Naruto le regarde d'un air de demander si cela lui plait, mais Sasuke lui dit de continuer. Il soupire et se retourne pour enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes et bas et les mettre sur le côté sous un autre sifflement de Sasuke qui s'amuse à imiter les croupis qui l'accompagne.

Naruto rigole et lui demande s'il a fini. Sasuke secoue la tête et lui dit de faire de même avec lui en se levant. Naruto ne comprit pas, Sasuke lui ordonne de faire pareil sur lui maintenant.

«Mais votre famille.»  
«Est morte et s'ils ne sont pas content, ils n'ont qu'à disparaitre. Mes ancêtres ne m'empêcheront pas de m'amuser.»

Naruto déglutit et obéit. Les vêtements de Sasuke tombent sous un regard insistant, cherchant la moindre faute mais, à la différence des premiers jours, ils n'en fait aucun. Une fois retrouvé en sous-vêtements, Naruto se relève et voit le visage souriant de Sasuke. Son sourire lui fit vite penser au chat du Cheshire ou à ce personnage du manga qu'il a lu, Berserk quand Griffith se présent à Guts. Naruto reste calme, comme il l'a fait à chaque fois que Sasuke le regardait différemment de d'habitude.

«C'est marrant, je vois de la peur dans ton regard. Tu avais pourtant un regard combatif il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je te fais peur ?»

Naruto secoue la tête, Sasuke lui demande de ne pas mentir car il ne le supporte pas. Il lui repose la question. Là il hoche la tête immédiatement. Sasuke s'approche de son oreille et parle rapidement, mais très clairement.

«Ceci sera ton pain quotidien. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ou autre, je te montre juste ma vrai personnalité.»  
«Vous …»  
«Rhabille-nous.»

Naruto déglutis et hoche la tête. Une fois rhabillé, Sasuke reprend son masque habituel.

«Voilà Naruto. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne le serais jamais. Ce que tu prends pour de la colère est ma vrai personnalité. Je te conseille de consacrer le reste de mon séjours ici à bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire de ta vie.»

Il sourit et s'allonge à terre. Il annonce libérer Naruto pendant trois jours. De revenir à la fin de la dernière prière pour son frère, pour lui donner sa réponse. Naruto est terrifié, même s'il ne le montre pas. Si le vrai Sasuke se trouve devant lui, il a de quoi avoir vraiment peur. Il secoue la tête et lui dit revenir pour lui amener le diner.

«Non. Tu ne reviens pas avant trois jours, c'est un ordre.»

Naruto baisse la tête et part. Quelque instant après, Sasuke se prend le visage entre les mains et va rallumer les bougies et prier pendant plusieurs heures. Se maudissant encore et encore. Les trois jours sont assez agités pour Naruto, Sasuke lui reste à étudier, se plongeant dans le savoir plutôt que dans le monde. Écoutant les conseils de son frère qui se fait de plus en plus absent.

Naruto, dormant à la belle étoile, lavant ses vêtements, bref s'entretenant le plus qu'il peut, reprenant sa vie dans les champs, réfléchit sérieusement à ce qu'il fait. Durant ses réflexion, il en est arrivé à se faire une liste des hypothèses possible pour lui travailler pour Sasuke, et donc devenir son jouet Fuir le village et rejoindre Ino, prenant le risque qu'elle ne veille plus le voir à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé; Rester ici et subir ce qu'il a vécu pendant des années.

Il élimine la dernière hypothèse car le peu de temps passé avec Sasuke, même durant ces dernières minutes, était bien meilleurs que toutes ces année. Après les quatre jours, le choix s'est vite porté. Oui il allait faire cela, et pour se le prouver, il commença à faire son sac, prévoyant pas mal de nourriture, arrangeant tous.

Quatre jours plus tard, le prêtre passa pour faire les dernières prières, donnant l'urne à Sasuke qui devait l'amener dans le caveau familial. Ce fut une heure avant la fermeture du temple, Sasuke s'était arrangé pour partir le lendemain, au matin. Il range ses affaires après avoir embrassé l'urne et l'avoir placée dans un sac. Un tocquement à la porte, le fit sourire. Il annonce à Naruto qu'il peut entrer. Celui-ci arrive, ferme la porte, et sourit à son tour.

«Tu viens pour me donner ta réponse ?»  
«J'ai une question à vous poser d'abord et c'est au vrai Sasuke que je veux la poser, pas à une façade, pas à un mensonge, le vrai Sasuke. »

Sasuke se relève, l'analyse rapidement, affiche un sourire satyrique et ferme les yeux en prenant une grand respiration et expire en les ouvrant. La porte a été fermée à clé par Naruto quand il est rentré, donc pas de risque de fuite. Naruto fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il pensait pouvoir donner sa réponse en regardant le vrai Sasuke dans les yeux mais il n'a pas tenu une seconde. Son cœur fait du deux cent à l'heure, ses jambes tremblantes le font tomber à terre. Il ose à peine regarder, relevant a peine les yeux. Soudain il sent les mains de Sasuke sur ses joues, lui faisant relever la tête. Sasuke le regarde droit dans les yeux, le forçant à faire de même.

«Naruto. Veux-tu signer un contrat d'appartenance ? Veux-tu être au service de mes envies ?»  
«Je … Oui. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez … Je suis prêt à le signer.»  
«Dans ce cas allons à la rivière.»

Naruto secoue la tête et au moment de ne plus sentir les mains de Sasuke qui l'oblige à le regarder, il baisse la tête. Au moment de regarder le sol, il ne sent plus cette aura. Il la relève immédiatement pour voir Sasuke le regarder avec indifférence et mépris.

«Relève-toi. Tu es indigne d'être un majordome si tu restes à terre. Allons-y, nous partirons immédiatement après s'être lavé.»

Il sort de la salle et va voir le prêtre pour lui annoncer que les évènements le pousse à partir sur le champ, ce qui rassure le prêtre qui commençait à en avoir assez que le comte prenne de la place dans la salle funéraire. Les autres villageois seront content aussi, Naruto arrive à son tours charger de trois valises qui lui appartiennent. Sasuke avait préparé les affaires de Naruto au cas où, mais les valises plus les réserves de nourriture que les paysan lui ont donné pour la fête funéraire, cela ferait trop pour le pauvre Naruto se dit Sasuke mais en même temps, c'est le travail de son majordome.

Sasuke va directement voir le chef de village, Naruto lui part à l'opposé, aménageant tout, faisant plusieurs aller-retour pour tout amener. Minato ouvre la porte surpris de voir le comte mais Sasuke lui fit comprendre la raison pour laquelle le comte est présent devant lui. Comptant dans sa tête les jours depuis que Naruto est partir pour suivre le comte.

«Je viens pour vous annoncer le départ. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de rester et je vous promets de bien m'occuper de votre fils.»  
«Je vous fait confiance pour prendre soin de Naruto.»

Même maintenant il se refuse à le considérer comme son fils, c'est vraiment indigne de lui se dit Sasuke mais il sourit et partit directement dans la forêt, face à la rivière. Naruto le rejoint quelques minutes après, débarrassé de toutes valises. Sasuke ne lui pose pas de question, l'urne de son frère est tout ce qui est important et elle est proche de lui. Ça et deux fioles.

«Me voilà, vous voulez que je vous déshabille pour vous laver.»  
«Je vais te faire signer ce contrat d'appartenance.»

Naruto sentit soudain la même aura que dans le temple.

«Et je vais le faire avec mon vrai visage, comme tu me l'as demandé.»

Naruto tombe à terre en voyant encore une fois les yeux de Sasuke se métamorphoser, durant un court instant avant qu'il les ferme pour les révéler changé. Naruto regarde le sol, pris de difficulté à respirer. Sasuke le force à le regarder dans les yeux, mettant encore les mains sur ses joues pour le fixer. Naruto perd pied, il ne se rend pas compte que Sasuke passe sa main sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour la faire descendre. Il est paralysé, fixant ses yeux, il ne sent pas sa veste tomber de ses épaules ni même sa chemise. Continuant à fixer ses yeux, qui plongent dans son âme, Naruto fut levé par les mains qui retournent sur ses joues.

Debout, Sasuke défait son pantalon, une fois tombé, il le fait tourner autour de lui sans le quitter des yeux pour le pousser légèrement dans un grand splash a l'eau. Naruto secoue la tête surpris. Il prend une grande respiration, comme libérer d'un maléfice. En secouant la tête, il voit Sasuke faire tomber ses vêtements. Naruto terrifié, lui demande ce qu'il fait. Il saute dans l'eau pour approcher Naruto qui est surpris. Sans même comprendre, Sasuke fait tomber son sous-vêtement en le serrant près de lui, chuchotant assez faiblement dans l'oreille de Naruto.

«Prouve-moi que tu m'appartiens.»

Sasuke plonge la main sur l'entrejambe de Naruto qui sursaute, rougissant. Le regard de Sasuke a encore changé, pour montrer qu'il a un objectif particulier. Naruto serre Sasuke immédiatement, réalisant ce dont il rêvait début la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Les raisons pour lesquelles Naruto n'a jamais réussi à déshabiller Sasuke au début, faisant maintenant des gestes mécaniquement, mais évitant de regarder ou même toucher ce qui se rapproche du bassin du brun, sont des images de lui et Sasuke qui le bloquait.

Jamais il n'a éprouvé ce genre d'attirance, il n'en n'a eu pour aucun des deux sexes mais le plus important maintenant est le fait que Sasuke le serre dans ses bras pour l'amener à un bord, mordant son cou. Naruto gémit, se laissant contrôler par Sasuke qui sourit. Sasuke finit par lécher le corps du blond pour remonter sur son épaule et la mordre pour faire couler un peu de sang, Naruto s'est réveiller, hurlant un «aie» mais Sasuke l'empêche de bouger. Sasuke lèche son sang et le recrache dans les deux fiole. Il plonge ses deux doigts dans l'antre de Naruto, le préparant.

«Touche-moi.»

Cela fut les seul mots de Sasuke et Naruto obéit sur le champ, ne tremblant pas car il s'est déjà répéter tellement de fois ce moment dans sa tête. L'eau froide ne les arrête aucunement, au contraire, ils avaient très chaud. Le soleil et loin d'être couché et réchauffe parfaitement les corps qui s'agitent dans l'eau. Sasuke rentrant deux doigts pour les écarter et préparer Naruto qui continue ses caresses sur Sasuke, c'est doux et calme, cela n'a pour but que de lui maintenir sa virilité.

Une fois les doigts de Sasuke retiré, Naruto prend les choses en main en faisant monter Sasuke sur le bord et le prendre en bouche. Ce geste fit hésiter Sasuke, cela lui plut mais c'est surtout une prise d'initiative qui lui déplait, ainsi pour montrer qui domine, il lui impose un rythme avant de lui ordonner de le prendre complétement et utiliser sa langue. Après plusieurs minutes où Naruto cru être en train de rêver, pouvant faire son acte pendant plusieurs heures, Sasuke, qui lui ne se voyait pas tenir plusieurs heures, décide de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Il plonge dans l'eau avec Naruto et lui ordonne de se mettre dos à lui. Il reprépare Naruto, cela fut plus rapide, avant de présenter son sexe à l'anneau de chair. Une légère pousse et Naruto sentit le tiraillement. Sasuke rentre lentement, faisant perdre sa «virginité» à Naruto et son pucelage pour Sasuke. L'eau permit une bonne glisse, Sasuke gémit en même temps que Naruto. Il pousse tous deux un gémissement une fois que Sasuke est arrivé au bout. Ils restent calmes, reprenant leurs souffles puis Sasuke commence à bouger. Naruto gémit en serrant les poings tant cela lui fait bizarre, Sasuke se retire lentement appréciant cette sensation comme Naruto. Avant de se désengager, Sasuke replonge en Naruto mais sur un rythme plus normal, après plusieurs aller-retour, tous deux sont essoufflés, retenant leurs gémissements mais surtout leur furie.

«Sasuke… Je … j'en peux plus … arrête de jouer avec moi.»

Sasuke sourit et se penche rigolant dans l'oreille de son nouveau protégé.

«J'aime t'entendre gémir. »

Il fit un coup sec de basin qui fit gémir Naruto. Sasuke commence à accélérer, donnant des coups de plus en plus puissant, puis enchaine sur des petit coups rapides. Naruto n'en put plus, son sexe lui faisant mal, ayant des sursauts, sa respiration est saccadée, ne sachant quand la reprendre. Plusieurs minutes sous cette adorable torture pour tout deux, leurs corps sont rempli de sueur. Naruto hurle de bonheur et Sasuke aussi mais il se retire de Naruto avant de lâcher la sauce.

Naruto sentis Sasuke se mettre à côté de lui, les jambes écarté, Naruto fut guidé pour prendre Sasuke en bouche quelques secondes avant de l'enlever sous l'ordre de Sasuke qui lui éjacule sur le visage dans un râle de plaisir. Naruto voulut se terminer aussi dans son plaisir mais Sasuke lui ordonne de se mettre à côté de lui, il voulut le finir d'une manière précise. Naruto s'allonge à terre, Sasuke le rejoint, touchant à peine le sexe sensible de Naruto qui gémit. Sasuke pose sa bouche sur la plaie de Naruto pour avoir son sang en bouche et lécher son corps, caressant Naruto qui eut ordre de se retenir. Sasuke fit une ligne de l'épaule gauche et mordit au sexe, donnant de l'imagination à Naruto, pour remonta vers l'épaule droite. Naruto fut déçu mais il le perd vite de vue quand Sasuke le mord jusqu'au sang sur l'autre épaule, éjaculant à ce moment dans un râles de douleur et de plaisir.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Sasuke et Naruto s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre durant quelques secondes, respirant calmement, puis Sasuke bouge légèrement pour aller chercher les deux fioles. Naruto le regarde faire, de retour rapidement il demande à Naruto de lui donner sa main gauche. Naruto hoche la tête, faisant confiance à Sasuke qui fit couler un peu du sang que contient la fiole, le siens et celui de Naruto, sur le revers de la main. Avec le sang, il fit le logo des Uchiwa proprement, mais ne remplissant pas la forme. Il utilise le reste pour faire un logo Uchiwa complet et remplie sur son revers de main gauche. Avec la deuxième fiole, il le fit couler dans la paume de sa main et la tend à Naruto qui regard la main remplie de sang, il regard son logo sur le revers, le sang coulant donne l'impression qu'il pleure du sang. Il regarde encore la main du Uchiwa qui semble lui donner l'impression de signer avec le diable pourtant c'est sans hésité qu'il pose sa mains sur celle de Sasuke qui lui dit de maintenir et éviter que le sang ne coule.

Sasuke fait tourner sa main en la relevant pour lier les mains par leurs doigts. Sasuke s'allonge, restant en position a regardé le soleil se coucher. Il ferme les yeux fatigué, s'endormant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Naruto suit son exemple, fatigué par les récents évènements. Le premier à se réveiller sera Sasuke qui se retrouve la tête sur le torse de Naruto qui reste délicatement endormi.

La nuit est tombée depuis peu, le froid commence à peine à se lever. Sasuke se frotte les yeux, ayant appris à récupérer avec peu de sommeil. Éclairé par la lune qui les surveille, il vit qu'il n'était pas encore laver. En voulant bouger, il remarque que sa main gauche est encore prise dans celle de Naruto. Il n'a pas lâché, le sang n'a pas coulé. Sasuke sourit à cette constatation. La symbolique de ce moment est que Naruto ne laissera jamais le sang des Uchiwa, donc le sien, couler. La marque sur son revers de main révèle le pacte qui les unit, prouvant qu'il était lié aux Uchiwa, le non remplissage du logo signifie qu'il n'est pas Uchiwa.

Normalement les Uchiwa recrutent avec des papiers mais Sasuke avait trouvé dans les livres un ancien rituel d'appartenance. Il avait accomplie ce rituel à la perfection, rien ne s'est passée qu'il n'ait pas prévu. Naruto continue à tenir la main, Sasuke sourit et réfléchit rapidement. Il secoue légèrement Naruto qui ouvre les yeux en souriant et appelant Sasuke par son titre de maitre. Sasuke secoue la tête en lui disant qu'il a complétement raison. Il lui montre les mains jointes, Naruto voulut le libérer mais Sasuke l'en empêche en lui demandant d'aller dans l'eau avec lui. Naruto accepte, trop content de pouvoir se laver. Ils plongent dans l'eau froide, qui les fit trembler mais rien d'insurmontable. Le sang a coagulé avec le temps, ne partant pas avec l'eau.

«Bien et maintenant ?»

Demande Naruto. Sasuke lui répond qu'il ne manque plus qu'à se décoller dans l'eau. Ils tirent chacun de leur côté, pour briser leur lien solide comme de la colle. Ils sentirent leurs épidermes s'étirer mais aucun ne dit rien, cela ne tenu pas longtemps. Leurs mains libres, ils regardèrent leurs mains gauches. Le sang restant marque leurs mémoires avant qu'ils ne décident de se laver chacun de leur côté. Après plusieurs minutes, le sang a disparu mais la marque reste. Elle a disparu mais le sang est resté comme une teinture pour marquer leur revers de main.

Sans doute cela partira après plusieurs lavages mais pour le moment le plus important est de se débarrasser de leurs saletés. Une fois sortis, Naruto fit un feu et les voilà en train de manger tranquillement. Autour du feu, Naruto pose la question qui scella leur avenir.

«Ce qu'il s'est passée … doit rester secret je suppose.»  
«Le monde des nobles compte principalement sur l'apparence qu'on donne. Beaucoup de nobles ont de noir secrets.»  
«Donc …»  
«Donc rien ne nous empêche de nous afficher si c'est ce que tu veux mais tu ne seras pas à l' abri des mots.»  
«C'est surtout sur toi que cela va parler. Tu …»  
«Naruto. Je vais te révéler un secret qui va te surprendre ainsi je ne le dirais d'une fois. Les Uchiwa ne sont soumis à personne. Ils n'ont d'égale que deux famille. Une est détruite, l'autre n'existe que dans les délire d'un fou.»  
«Qui ?»  
«Un idiot qui ne mérite pas d'exister. Famille So… Sonia … Sonnyn il me semble. Ce sont des fous mais comme ils ne font pas de mal et ne remettent pas mon autorité en jeu, on ne s'en occupe pas. Tout ça pour dire que je pourrais te prendre en plein milieu de la ville que personne ne dirait rien, gêné de sans doute déranger.»

Naruto secoue la tête, pas vraiment surpris et avalant ses paroles qui ne peuvent qu'être vraies. Ainsi les voilà autour du feu à manger tranquillement, décidant de partir au lever du jour. Naruto en rigole d'ailleurs.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?»  
«Je me souviens juste que tu m'as hurlé qu'un Uchiwa ne dormait pas à la belle étoile. Tu as bien changé depuis.»  
«Tais-toi et sert moi à manger.»

La nuit passe tranquillement, le ventre rempli de nourriture, nos deux garçons dorment tranquillement sous le regard de la lune. Sasuke la tête appuyer sur Naruto qui regarde les étoiles en repensant aux mots de Sasuke. Au bout d'un moment, il entend un gémissement.

«Naruto … J'ai froid.»

Cela ressemble au gémissement d'un enfant, Naruto resserre la couverture pour que son maitre puise se rendormir tranquillement. Cet acte lui permit de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Le lendemain, Sasuke fut debout en même temps que le soleil, il se serait lever avant mais Naruto lui a fait comprendre de se rendormir car le soleil n'est pas encore lever. Une fois que celui-ci réchauffe le visage de Sasuke, il ouvre les yeux et se redresse en s'étirant.

«Bien le bonjour Uchiwa-sama.»

Sasuke lui jette un regard pour voir son sourire. Il lui donne son thé en lui donnant la description. Encore du Moon no Chi mais Sasuke ne s'en plaint pas, même s'il avait hâte de rentre à Konoha et habituer son palais à autre chose.

«Naruto.»  
«J'ai préparé les valises et les ai mises dans la charrette, il ne manque plus qu'à vous laver et vous habiller.»  
«Tu ne le regretteras pas ?»

Naruto s'arrête de sourire, comme stoppé dans son jeu de comédie, pour lui répondre sérieusement.

«Non. Vous vivez sur un trône et rien ne vous en fera descendre. Du peu que je vous connais, je sais que vous n'hésiterez pas à utiliser les gens pour votre profit personnelle. Je n'ai pas ma place à vos côtés, mais seulement à votre services.»  
«Tu te trompes Naruto. Tu peux être à mes côtés. Jamais je ne me servirai de toi.»  
«Sasuke. Je … mes sentiments pour toi … ne changerons jamais mais ce sont ces sentiments … qui me font comprendre que votre êtes un joueur et moi un pion … Si … Vous avez besoin … Je serai présent pour obéir à vos ordre …»

Sasuke sert ses poings et les dents. Il prit une grande respiration, mais à la différence de révéler sa vrai personnalité, s'enfonce dans une autre personnalité. Naruto, en le comprenant, l'appelle, ne voulant pas le voir plonger dans la tristesse.

«Sasuke ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je …»  
«La ferme. Je … je t'ai laissé choisir … Je … Tu … J'aurais pu abandonner ma vengeance pour toi Naruto … Mais tu as choisi.»

Sasuke se lève, se retournant pour se calmer et courir vers l'eau pour se laver le visage et calmer ses brulures aux yeux. Il sent les mains de Naruto qui tente de le réconforter mais il le repousse d'un coup d'épaule. Sasuke se déshabille de lui-même mais ses membres tremblant l'empêchent de réussir. Naruto prend le relais mais il se refait dégager encore et encore, au point où Sasuke finit par lui en coller une à la joue.

Il écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de son acte mais sa colère reprend vite le pas en lui imposant de finir de se déshabiller rapidement et plonger dans l'eau pour se laver calmement. Naruto s'est relevé et silencieusement, il range les vêtements de Sasuke pour lui en apporter d'autre avec un savons et une éponge a la main, pris par Sasuke qui se débrouillera seul.

Il se lave à son rythme en frottant encore et encore. Il finit par jeter l'éponge et plonger la tête dans l'eau pour faire de l'apnée, se calmer ainsi avec ses battements de cœur. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse sombrer. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se fait remonter par Naruto qui le ramène à la terre ferme en l'appelant paniqué.

«Laisse-moi ! Tu es libre, je te libère de tes obligations ! Tu veux de l'argent et de l'or, très bien. Je te donnerais mais je ne veux plus te voir !»  
«Sasuke !»  
«T'es content ! Tu pourras te vanter que tu as réussi à avoir le dernier Uchiwa !»

Sa voix part dans les aigus et d'instinct Naruto pris dans ses bras son corps entouré de la serviette.

«Calme-toi Sasuke …»  
«Me calmer ?! J'ai plus rien !»  
«C'est faux. Tu m'as moi. Je serais toujours là mais seulement en tant que servant.»  
«Mais je veux plus. Je te veux près de moi, je te veux dans mon lit à me réconforter, je te veux me serrer et me réconforter. Je te veux tout simplement plus qu'en tant que majordome !»

Naruto le laisse parler encore et encore. Il lâche tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, comme si l'alcool l'avait déridé, sauf qu'il n'a pas bu. Naruto le porte dans ses bras, en le serrant, sentant ses larmes et ses pleurs. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, Sasuke disparaissant derrière des yeux rouges. Finalement, ils partiront quelques minutes après qu'il ait fini de pleurer, sous son ordre. Il n'a pas repris des couleurs, ses yeux sont toujours habité par la tristesse, mais son masque d'autorité est revenue. Il prit son frère et suivit Naruto qui les amène en dehors de la forêt vers une charrette chargée des affaires de Naruto et de nourriture.

Sasuke le félicite sans chaleur dans la voix, reconnaissant la bonne idée. Il monte à l'arrière et ordonne à ce qu'on parte maintenant. Naruto obéit et les voilà parti de son village.

Le voyage dure 16 heures, normalement sans pause, mais cela s'est passé calmement. Naruto conduisait, faisant des pause pour les chevaux et se ravitaillant tout seul car Sasuke à passé tout le voyage à dormir. Cela rassure dans un sens Naruto qui se dit qu'il doit rattraper ses heures perdues. En vérité, son sommeil fut très agité, cauchemardant sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de deux mois. Il revit tout, perdant tout encore comme si cela se passait aujourd'hui. Naruto ne se doutant pas de ce que Sasuke subit en ce moment, ni ce qu'il a entrainé.

Naruto réveille Sasuke, annonçant que Konoha est en vue. Celui-ci se réveille, ses yeux noirs ténèbres révèlent qu'un changement s'est produit en lui. Il se redresse pour s'étirer et se place à côté de Naruto.

«Tiens- toi droit. Ne va pas trop vite. Je te guide.»

Il rentre dans Konoha et la réaction est immédiate, des gardes viennent pour savoir ce que veut cette charrette. Sasuke leur ordonne de dégager. Les gardes regardent le comte et immédiatement ils se reculent. Le village en entier est silencieux, des chuchotements résonnent. Les gens qui eurent le malheur de regarder la charrette, ne purent décrocher leurs regards de Sasuke. Naruto put admirer que tout le monde était bouche bée. Cela dépassait le simple fait du respect, tous avait peur. Uchiwa Sasuke est de retour, les gens qui ont poussé un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que les Uchiwa étaient mort, sont maintenant terrifié, car leurs mots en cet instant se retourneront contre eux. La charrette est suivie des gens qui les laisse passer. Entourée du monde, Naruto compris que le nom des Uchiwa est le plus grand de tous.

Sasuke les ignore, non touché par tout ce respect, ne parlant que pour donner la direction. Arrivé dans le quartier riche, tous le suivent, enfreignant le respect des différences culturelles mais personne ne leurs en tient rigueur car même les plus riches sont de sortie, apprenant par les gens que le dernier Uchiwa est encore vivant mais tous sans exception furent déçu. Les corps de ses parents ont été retrouvé tué dans leur lit, seul manquait Sasuke mais surtout Itachi et tout le monde espérait le voir lui.

Arrive à la porte de sa demeure, il vit des banderoles de police devant sa demeure. Il réagit immédiatement en descendant de la charrette et plongeant dans la foule sans peur sachant que plus de la moitié veut sa mort. Aucun Uchiwa n'est sorti sans escorte depuis ses grands-parents. Sasuke trouve cela idiot, et son frère était de son avis. C'est cela qui a amené les deux frères à sortir en fuyant les gardes pour les semer dans la ville.

Sasuke se souviendra toujours de ces moments de visite, à regarder le monde avec ses yeux d'enfant, jouer avec les gens en leur donnant des ordres qu'ils accomplissent avec le sourire. La seul chose que Sasuke regrette à ce moment, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfance. Sans un mot, il avance à travers la foule qui se décale car personne n'a le droit de toucher un comte sans sa permission. Devant les banderoles, ils les arrachent d'un coup sec et ordonne à Naruto d'avancer. Il obéit pour s'arrêter à l'entrée. Naruto descend à ses ordres pour l'aider à monter sur la charrette, il lui ordonne d'attendre d'une voix pas très haute mais qui montre au gens que Naruto est son majordome. Il marche vers l'arrière de la charrette qui lui serre de piédestal.

Il les regarde, imposant le silence. Il attend que les chuchotements s'arrêtent, croisant les bras devant son torse sans panique, pour les plus analytique, ils remarqueront que son index gauche tape sur son arrière bras droit. Le silence se fait, principalement après que des gens hurlent de la fermer, que le comte va parler.

«Peuple de Konoha. La famille Uchiwa a subit un grand coup, je suis son dernier survivant. Mon frère Itachi est mort en me protégeant …»

Naruto apparaît derrière en tendant l'urne à Sasuke en comprenant qu'il en aurait besoin. Sasuke le prend avec le plus de soin et de respect possible, montrant l'importance de cette personne pour lui. Il reprit son discours dont les mots improvisés sont choisis soigneusement.

«J'ai été absent pendant plus de deux mois pour lui rendre les derniers hommages dans un grand temple. Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour pour reprendre la succession de ma famille et laver l'affront qui a été fait. Je sais ce que vous vous dites «ce gamin ne peut pas reprendre la succession !»; «On voulait Itachi !»; Je me doute même que beaucoup ont été réjouis en apprenant que la famille Uchiwa était morte. Je pourrais aller jusqu'à dire que c'est sans doute l'un d'entre vous qui l'a tué mais je ne suis pas atteint de cette triste maladie qu'est la paranoïa. Sachez juste, chers sujets, qu'en tant que comte, je reprendrai les affaires de ma famille. Qu'en tant que sang neuf, je vais nettoyer sous notre tapis et effacer les erreurs commises qu'en tant qu'Uchiwa, je ne me montrerais sans pitié avec ceux qui ont craché sur notre nom. Que ceux qui ont trop parlé durant ces deux derniers mois se rassurent, leur mots et actes ne seront pas punis, s'ils savent que la vantardise est la pire des erreurs. Maintenant je vais rentrer dans ma demeure et vous invite à faire de même, la nuit tombant. Je ne recevrai personne avant deux jours.»

Sasuke descendit de la charrette et alla vers le caveau familial pour y poser son frère avec le reste de sa famille, refermant la porte à double tours pour retourner devant le manoir à attendre son majordome. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avance la charrette et ferme le portail en demandant aux gens de se reculer. Ce qu'il ne vit pas était le fait que Sasuke regardait les gens juste derrière, ayant remarqué que le déclencheur des armes à l'entrée était encore visible et prêt à fonctionner. Il n'hésitera pas à tirer dans le tas. Si son discours n'a pas calmé les têtes brulées, dans ce cas, ils n'ont pas de raison de vivre.

Ils se reculent tous, Naruto ferme le porte en mettant la chaine et le cadenas pour ensuite ramener la charrette dans la grange. Sasuke attend à l'entrée, une fois son majordome là, ils rentrent tous deux. Ils virent ainsi que quelqu'un était rentré, fouillant dans la maison. Naruto eut peur que Sasuke fasse une crise mais cela fut comme invisible. Il traversa la pièce et alla directement dans un bureau qui a été retourné. Sasuke soupira, secouant la tête, puis ferma les rideaux pour ensuite relever le tapis et remarquer que rien n'est détruit. Il se dirige vers un tiroir retourné et ouvre le faux fond pour prendre une clé.

«Naruto suit moi.»

Sasuke l'emmène à travers la maison, montrant des décorations splendides qui ne l'atteigne même plus, la maison est bondée de poussière et Naruto soupire en voyant les taches qui l'attendent. Arrivé devant une porte, Sasuke vérifie la serrure pour voir qu'ils ont tenté de la forcer mais n'ont pas réussi. Il l'ouvre avec sa clé devant un Naruto qui cache son excitation de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière. Une fois ouverte, il écarquille les yeux en voyant que c'est l'armurerie qui se trouve devant lui et ce n'est pas une petite salle.

«Le jour de l'accident, j'aurais aimé me trouver plus prêt de cette salle. Tu as déjà utilisé une arme ?»

Naruto répond qu'il n'a jamais tué quelqu'un. Sasuke sourit en lui donnant un revolver chargé et un fusil.

«Dans ce cas tire dans leurs jambes.»

Sasuke pris six pistolets à un canons qu'il accroche à des étuis qu'il porte sur son corps.

«Pourquoi toutes ces armes ?»  
«Tu sais utiliser les armes blanches ?»  
«Sasuke. Je … Tu peux expliquer ?»  
«Je vais faire simple. Les Uchiwa s'occupent de quelques affaires assez sensibles, assez bien connue dans l'ombre. La mort présumée de ma famille pourrait donner l'occasion d'innocenter certaines personnes avec quelques papiers, ou au contraire accuser d'autres si elles sont connues.»  
«J'ai peur de comprendre.»  
«Dans ce cas joue les idiots et comprend ceci. Si, et comprend que cela est sûr, des hommes sont ici, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'enfuir. Les documents les plus sensibles sont encore présent, tu peux me croire, mais je ne peux pardonner que des gens soient présent dans ma maison.»  
«Et si jamais c'est la police ?»

Demande Naruto en se souvenant des bandereaux à l'entrée. Sasuke ne répond pas, le regardant juste pour lui faire comprendre. Naruto écarquille les yeux, montrant qu'il refuse de faire ça.

«La police n'a rien à faire ici. Comme avec les Senju, les affaire des Uchiwa sont fouillée et brulée avec des scellés si aucun ne se manifeste au bout d'un an, comme le prévoit la loi 558-966*41.»  
«Mais … Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un et tiré sur la police c'est autre chose que sur des brigands.»  
«Très bien. Dans ce cas, si tu vois un policier, hurle à cette personne de partir en invoquant la loi 558-966*41. S'ils refuse, c'est qu'il n'est pas policier.»

Sasuke sort de la pièce en regardant dans un sens pendant que Naruto voulait dire quelque chose mais Sasuke le projette contre un mur quand il remarque quelqu'un qui le vise et lui tire dessus. Naruto écarquille les yeux, surtout quand un policier hurle qu'on nom de la loi, il veut qu'ils sortent. Sasuke regarde Naruto et lui fit un signe, demandant à Naruto d'y aller et le faire dégager selon la loi énoncée. Naruto déglutit avant de dire qu'il sort. Il lève les mains en signe de paix et parle rapidement mais distinctement.

«Je suis le majordome de la famille Uchiwa. Selon la loi … 558-966*41 … vous devez partir sur le champ sans rien prendre.»  
«Je suis policier et la loi c'est moi.»  
«Dans ce cas je ne répondrai pas de ce qui vous arrivera.»

Il brasque son arme sur Naruto.

«Pourquoi tu veux moufter gamin ? Les ptis cons comme toi ne font pas long feu en taule. Surtout mort.»

Un coup de feu retentit, le policier tombe, une balle dans la tête. C'est Sasuke qui a tiré.

«Bienvenue chez les Uchiwa.»

Naruto reste surpris, Sasuke soupire en disant qu'il faudra du temps.

«Naruto. Si tu ne te sens pas capable, tire dans la jambe, moi je les finirai. Et n'hésite pas.»

Sasuke et Naruto commencent ainsi leur chasse à l'homme, ils voient quelqu'un sortir d'une pièce, immédiatement Sasuke le descend d'une balle dans la tête, range son pistole dans son étui rapidement pour en prendre un autre. Pendant qu'il s'avance, Sasuke ne vit pas un autre derrière lui mais Naruto si, et il tire immédiatement d'instinct en ayant peur qu'il blesse Sasuke. Le coup de feu est partir et il n'a pas visé la jambe. L'homme tombe à terre, Sasuke se retourne surpris. En voyant le regard de Naruto étonné mais sûr de son acte, Sasuke lui fit signe de vérifier la pièce. Naruto secoue la tête et commence ainsi à fouiller les pièces qui s'enchainent, suivant Sasuke qui ouvre le passage.

Sasuke se plaque contre le mur et fait venir Naruto prêt de lui. Naruto demande ce qu'il se passe en voyant Sasuke recharger tous ses armes.

«Tu vas paniquer mais dix hommes se trouvent derrière.»

Sasuke a raison, Naruto panique. Il a déjà réussi à tirer sur certaines personnes mais pas sur un groupe entier. Il prend une grande respiration et ensemble ils commencent à tirer sur les ennemi qui tombent surpris, Sasuke se retrouve sans arme chargée, se cachant derrière le pilier, Naruto assure le soutient en tirant sur tout le reste. Le sang et le bruit sourd que provoquent les tirs brisent quelque chose en Naruto, son sens de la justice. Sasuke le regarde et finis de recharger ses armes rapidement. Deux pistolets chargés, il tire sur le lustre pour le faire tomber et tue le reste des gens. Sasuke se relève, demandant à Naruto s'il est blessé.

«C'est horrible.»  
«D'habitude on n'a pas à se salir les mains.»  
«Je ne parle pas de ça. On … On a tué des gens …»  
«Si on ne l'avait pas fait c'est eux qui nous aurait tué. Bienvenue dans le vrai monde Naruto.»

Sasuke finit de recharger toutes ses armes et prend celles de ses ennemis, vérifiant les munitions. Il se dirige vers la porte pour voir qu'elle est ouverte. Il la ferme en soupirant.

«Il semblerait que certains se soient enfuis. Il va falloir faire attention. Comment tu trouves ta première journée à mon service ?»  
«Comment tu peux être si détendu ? On a tué, nos mains sont salies par le sang !»

Naruto est paniqué, il s'agite partout en posant plein de questions que sa conscience lui lance. Sasuke le calme en lui prenant les mains et lui demandant de le regarder.

«Je suis désolé. Tu débarque à peine et déjà tu dois faire ces horribles choses. Mais sache que cela n'est pas mal dans le sens que tu l'entends. Ses gens savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient était hors-la-loi. Certes c'est un jugement trop extrême mais mets-toi dans l'idée que nos ennemis ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer même si on est des enfants. Ainsi, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin qui m'a aidé et amené dans un temple isolé où j'ai pu rendre les derniers hommages à mon frère. Tu dois abandonner ton ancienne vie.»  
«C'est déjà fait, au moment même où j'ai signé ce pacte. T'aurais pu juste me dire qu'on devrait peut-être utiliser des armes à feu…»

Naruto se libère de son emprise et part dans un coin en prenant une grande respiration et décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

«Maintenant il faut remettre cette maison en état. Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais me faire un thé avant.»

Sasuke sourit et lui montre la direction de la cuisine en demandant un aussi. Il annonce aller chercher les instruments de ménage. À son retour, chargé de ce qu'il faut, il lui dit s'occuper de l'étage après avoir bu son thé et le complimenter. Tout le reste de la nuit fut passé à ramasser des papiers et faire en sorte que les pièces les plus utilisées cuisine, salon, chambre de Sasuke, chambre de Naruto et surtout bureau soient rangées et débarrassée de la poussière. Naruto en profite pour visiter le manoir et prendre ses marques. Durant la visite, il finit par tomber sur une pièce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et appeler immédiatement Sasuke. Celui-ci arrive, l'arme à la main, rassuré de le voir encore vivant. Car la chasse à l'homme n'est pas terminée, obligeant à fouiller toutes les pièces, dont la moitié n'est pas éclairée.

Sasuke rejoint Naruto en lui demandant ce qu'il se passe et en voyant le regard surpris de Naruto, il suit son doigt pour lui aussi écarquiller les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait des femmes avec des enfants en bas âge, au vu de l'odeur et de leur corpulence très minces, cela doit être des rejeté de la société.

«Qu'est que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que vous risquez la mort par votre présence.»

Naruto regarde Sasuke qui a baissé son arme. Il regarde la pièce en entier, ils ont fait un feu avec quelques papiers. Cela l'énerva rapidement et il ordonna à ces gens de partir sur le champ en leur faisant le signe mais aucun ne bouge. Ils semblent le comprendre mais refusent de d'obéir. Ce qui l'énerve plus, il sort son arme et leur dit compter jusqu'à trois. Personne ne bouge, arrivé à trois Naruto relève la main de Sasuke qui allait vraiment tirer dans le tas sans hésitation. Un homme se jette sur eux et les pousses pour plaquer à terre Sasuke.

Naruto se relève immédiatement mais il se fait plaquer à terre par d'autre. Sasuke réagit immédiatement en plantant l'homme sur lui avec un couteau qu'il porte sur lui. Il se relève et tire sur les gens sur Naruto. Tout le monde part dans tous les sens en prenant avec eux des objets de valeur.

«Relève-toi et empêche-les de nous voler.»

Naruto obéit immédiatement en comprenant son erreur. Il comprit maintenant que ni la pitié, ni la confiance n'existait dans l'inconnu. Il sort son arme et tire dans les adultes qui tombent à terre. Sasuke part dans l'autre sens et tire sur tout le monde, ses armes vidées, il prend un fusil qu'il porte au dos et se met à la fenêtre pour tirer sur tout le monde sortant du manoir comme des lapins sortant d'un terrier.

Son terrain est vite rempli de sang et corps sans vie. Personne n'a survécu, femmes et hommes sont tous mort. Les enfants quant à eux, furent mis de côté, dans une pièce fermée, sans moyen d'en sortir, Sasuke ayant une idée de leur utilité. Une fois fait, ils reprirent leur ménage comme si tout cela n'était pas arriver, les corps furent portés comme des porcs morts pour être amené dans l'arrière-maison, enterré dans une fosse commune creusée pour eux. Quand Naruto vit cela, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de raconter une anecdote.

«Mon père m'avait interdit d'y aller. Quand Itachi y eu le droit, il était revenu complétement changé, je pensais avant que c'était là que mon père avait enterré le trésor représentant la fortune de notre famille. Dans un sens j'ai raison. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, mais je me doutait bien que cet endroit servait de fosse.»

Il se salit les mains en aidant Naruto à porter les cadavres et les jeter dans le trou pour ensuite le reboucher immédiatement. Après avoir fini, il retourne dans la maison pour finaliser leur travail. Une fois tout ceci fait, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ils passent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, se nettoyant minutieusement, changeant l'eau à chaque fois qu'elle était impure. Deux heures furent nécessaire, Sasuke ordonne qu'on brule leurs vêtements. Naruto accepte, regardant les flammes détruit une partie de sa vie qu'il va tenter d'oublier.

«Sasuke … Est-ce que on peut oublier ce qu'on a fait ?»

Sasuke répond sans grande émotion.

«On peut essayer, mais sache que dans tes heures les plus sombre, ceci va te revenir comme un démon qui cherche à te posséder. Personnellement je vais vivre avec.»  
«Oui mais toi tu n'es pas Humain.»

Ce n'est pas de la plaisanterie qui ressort de cet échange. Pourtant Sasuke en rigole puis s'arrête en devenant sérieux.

«Bienvenue dans le monde des grands. Ici il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Tous ce qui n'est pas découvert n'est pas retourné contre toi.»

Naruto continue de regarder ses vêtements bruler en même temps que son humanité. Sasuke est assez fatigué mais il ne va pas dormir. Il passera le reste du temps dans le bureau de son père à faire des tris de papiers et vérifier tout ce qu'il manque, travaillant comme si tout allait être régler demain.

Naruto viendra le lendemain, habillé des vêtements de majordome de la famille Uchiwa à sa taille, qu'il a trouvé en cherchant dans les placards, pour le découvrir endormi sur son bureau. Il a passé une bonne nuit dans sa chambre rangée et nettoyée, trouvant le matelas plus plaisant que celui qu'il a acheté et laissé chez son père. Il soupire et décide de le laisser tranquillement dans son sommeil. Il range les papiers sur le bureau doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et finit par voir une note qui lui est adressée.

«Naruto. Si jamais je dors réveille moi c'est urgent et un ordre.»

Naruto soupire et obéit. Sasuke émerge difficilement parlant à moitié endormi.

«Hum … Naruto … Mon thé …»

Naruto obéit en lui donnant, l'aidant à se redresser et retirant les feuilles collées sur sa joue. Il attend derrière lui, une fois le thé complétement bu, Naruto récupère la tasse mais Sasuke l'empêche de partir, lui demandant de s'asseoir.

«Sur quoi ?»  
«Quelque chose qui tient debout.»

Il regarde autour de lui et finit par utiliser une table basse. Il attend quelques instants, le temps que la théine fasse effet et finalement Sasuke sourit en prenant une grande respiration en lui parlant de leur avenir.

La journée est presque finie. Naruto a bien avancé mais la maison a vraiment besoin de plus de main-d'œuvre. Pendant que Sasuke a fait quelque «rangement», Naruto a nettoyé et rangé les réserves de nourriture à leur place. Sasuke prend une grande respiration, sortant du bain que Naruto lui a donné. Celui-ci l'habille, silencieux, le regardant avec crainte. Sasuke le rassure en lui disant que cela va bien se passer, mais même lui n'y croit pas. Il se fait habiller de ses vêtements reflétant sa classe sociale. Naruto le salue et lui dit à bientôt. Sasuke le salue et lui promet de revenir, ce qui fit presque pleurer Naruto, Sasuke lui donna une clé avant de partir.

Armé de sa canne, qui est plus là pour son titre, Sasuke sortit de sa demeure, plongeant dans le noir englobant la ville. À la différence de l'extérieur du village, qui ferme les yeux et prie que les monstres de la nuit ne viennent pas les manger, cessant toute activité au coucher du soleil, Konoha révèle un nouveau monde quand la nuit tombe. C'est comme si les portes des ténèbres s'ouvraient au coucher du soleil quand les honnêtes gens rentre chez eux, remerciant d'avoir payé leur protecteur pour que rien ne leurs arrive, pour laisser les démons ouvrir leur magasin, et les monstres sortirent. Sasuke ne se sent pas vraiment seul dans cet univers, il se sent même comme dans son manoir. Il marche vers un endroit précis, traversant les rues dont les odeurs lui font se demander s'il ne marche pas dans les égouts. Il finit par attirer l'attention avec ses vêtements de riches. Des hommes s'approchent de lui en l'appelant en ayant l'haleine chargée.

«Eh morpion ! T'a mère ne t'a pas appris à ne pas sortir la nuit. Tu pourrais y faire de mauvaises rencontre.»

Sasuke les ignore royalement, ne changeant pas son comportement. Un homme lui barre le passage en lui indiquant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'aide. Sasuke le pousse doucement avec sa canne. L'homme vexé, lui tient la canne en tirant dessus en hurlant.

«Aye tu es sour…»

Un bruit, comme un ballon tombant, le coupe dans son élan. L'homme tombe, son cou laissant du sang gicler comme un geyser. Avant qu'un hurlement retentisse, un coup de feu s'entend et du sang gicle sur les murs. Sasuke marche en plongeant la lame dans son étui et tourne le manche pour réutiliser sa canne.

Il marche tranquillement, bercés par le son de cette ville qu'il rêvait de rencontrer. Il a l'impression d'entendre les démons jouer. Il ferme les yeux et entend cette musique si particulière, si calme, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était une voix grave, hautaine, qui donnais l'impression, à qui l'entendait, que même dieu s'agenouillerait devant lui. Mais Sasuke l'ignore, 10 ans qu'il l'ignore. Il ouvre les yeux pour être illuminé par les lumières rouges et chaudes de cette ville. Il marche dans cette ville et s'arrête devant une maison, il n'est pas là en vacance. Il frappe, préparé à affronter ce qui l'attend.

«Mot de passe.»  
«The Devil may cry of Pity. »

Des bruits de mécanique s'entendent et la porte s'ouvre, montrant une lumières qui attirerait n'importe quel miséreux mais le gardien, un colosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze protégeait l'endroit. Sasuke marche tranquillement en direction du salon rempli de gens qui semblent s'amuser, se berçant d'illusion avec la drogue qu'on sent, son entrejambe indiquant que c'est un mélange avec de l'aphrodisiaque, expliquant la débouche des corps qui offre un spectacle à ceux assis sur le côté. Un autre spectacle est visible au fond, celui-là est réservé pour les gouts plus «particuliers».

Il traverse la salle et monte directement en haut sans se soucier des gardes qui l'attendent. Ceux-ci regardent le comte qui reste droit, sa présence suffisant à faire comprendre son objectif. Les gardes ouvre la porte, le patron leurs disant qu'ils pouvaient. Sasuke rentre directement dans la salle pour être accueillie par un homme d'un certain âge, à la peux blanche s'amusant à se faire sucer par une femme qui est visiblement complétement droguée, autour d'autant de prostituée qu'il y a de drogues différentes sur la table.

«Uchiwa Sasuke. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit à cet âge et pour cette situation. Même Itachi n'a jamais franchi cette porte.»  
«J'ai à vous parler d'une affaire sérieuse.»  
«Ah. T'es comme ton frère ou ton père, jamais là juste pour vous amuser. Bon dieux, ton grand-père me manque dans un sens.»

Sasuke ne relève pas vraiment la remarque. Le fait que son grand-père et l'homme, dont la cinquantaine est bien passée mais aussi bien cachée derrière la drogue rajeunissante.

«Ne reste pas debout. Installes-toi. Fuji occupes-toi du comte.»

Une femme sort du lot pour prendre Sasuke par l'épaule et le faire s'assoir, s'agenouillant avec l'intention de s'occuper de la grosseur de Sasuke qui fait preuve d'un vrai self-control en empêchant la fille, de deux ans de plus que lui, de continuer et la repousse

«C'est une visite d'affaire qui m'amène et seulement ça Orochimaru.»  
«Tu loupes quelque chose. Fais-moi au moins le plaisir de te servir en apéritif, je les ait amené pour toi.»

Sasuke se penche, acceptant l'invitation par obligation. Il prendre deux pilules, les avalant cul-sec.

Pendant que Sasuke commence à ressentir les effets de la drogue, Orochimaru redescend en lâchant la sauce dans la bouche de sa suceuse. Elle avale et Orochi pris deux pilules qu'il lui met dans la bouche qu'elle ouvrait comme une chienne attendant le sucre.

«Allez-vous occuper de nos client mes chéries. Je veux parler avec notre cher comte.»

Toutes les filles partent, beaucoup sont déçues, sans doute car elles n'ont pas eu leurs doses, ou pour attirer les faveurs d'Orochimaru qui aime qu'on le supplie. Une fois toutes parties, il prend une poignée de pilules qu'il avale comme des bonbons quand Sasuke commence à avoir du mal à garder les pieds sur terre. La drogue est comme l'alcool, on le tient mieux en en prenant plus souvent.

«Hihihihi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène «mon chère comte»? Non ne dit rien je le devine. Tu veux des informations sur qui s'en est pris à ta chère famille … hihihihihihi…»

Sasuke eut du mal à tenir ses masques, ainsi il les fit tomber en se concentrant sur ses mots.

«Exact. Et je suppose que cela serait une insulte de ne pas vous rémunérer.»  
«Ces infos seront très couteuse.»  
«20 enfants entre 5 et 14 ans. Leurs parents sont mort et personne ne va s'intéresser à eux. Je suis prêt à les livrer demain, lavé en cadeau.»

Son rire se fait entendre, ressemblant au sifflement d'un serpent. Ses yeux se transforment en iris reptilien. Il est intéressé, Sasuke le sait et il va en profiter.

«Votre père vous a bien appris la leçon de la vie.»  
«Il m'a aussi appris à ne pas laisser de gens rentre chez soi quand on est absent.»  
«Tu as rencontré mes quelques amis ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas à attendre leur rapport.»  
«Même orphelin, je reste un Uchiwa.»  
«C'est vrai. Malgré ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous resté un Uchiwa.»

Soudain la porte s'ouvre en un fracas, Sasuke n'a pas le temps de réagir à cause de la drogue. Orochimaru se jette sur lui et l'éloigne de sa canne, dont son secret lui est connue. Il tente de sortir ses armes à feu mais les gardes personnels d'Orochimaru l'empêchent de bouger. Sasuke tente de se débattre mais il ne réussit pas à lutter contre la force brute des gardes capables de lui briser le bras. Orochimaru lui colle un violent coup de poing pour le faire taire et ordonne qu'on le mette sur le canapé, le maintenant.

«Ta proposition est très intéressante, si tu n'étais pas un orphelin je l'aurais accepté sans problème mais … seulement voilà t'es devenu un orphelin et cela est assez dérangeant …»  
«Sale traitre. Je peux comprendre que tes hommes soient venu chez moi pour me piller mais que tu me trahisses. Ma famille t'a toujours aidé et tu nous trahis au moindre problème.»  
«Hum … Oh non ce n'est pas cette raison qui me pousse à le faire. Madara, son frère Izuna, Obito, Naori, Shisui. Tu connais leurs points communs toi qui est Uchiwa.»

Évidemment qu'il le connaissait mais il ne voyait pas le rapport. Pourtant, pour montrer que ses connaissances dépassent celle de ce maudit serpent, il répond.

«Ce sont ceux qui ont élevé ma famille au sommet. C'est grâce à eux que notre nom est tant craint.»

Orochimaru sourit. Confirmant.

«C'est vrai, à tel point que l'histoire les a surnommé les mains du démon, car leurs mains ont fait couler tellement de sang que cela aurait suffi à remplir l'enfer pour deux ans au minimum. Mais ils ont un autre point commun. Chacun était orphelin. Madara et Izuna pourrait faire exception mais à eux deux ils ont détruit tellement de famille et quand Izuna est mort dans d'étranges circonstances, Madara est devenu le monstre que seule «l'armée de dieu» a pu tuer.»

Sasuke écarquille les yeux. Certes il connait leurs histoires par cœur mais il n'a jamais fait ce rapprochement, pourtant il ne montre pas son ignorance et continue de se débattre.

«Il semble qu'une malédiction vous poursuit. Même si le dernier est mort depuis 100 ans, la malédiction est toujours présente.»  
«T'es complétement idiot. Même si cette malédiction existe, tu aurais pu en profiter.»  
«Je préfère m'assurer un avenir en te tuant. Mais ne t'en fait pas, comme je me doit de bien faire le ménage, tu ne partiras pas seul. Surtout que mes nouveaux alliés ne veulent plus aucune trace de tout ce qui se rapproche des Uchiwa.»

Sasuke écarquille les yeux en comprenant que les «nouveaux alliés» sont ceux qui ont tué sa famille. Pris de rage, il se libère de la poigne du garde en le frappant au côté, et courant sur Orochimaru qui braque son arme sur lui.

«**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**»

****BOOM****

Une balle dans le cœur fit écarquiller les yeux de Sasuke qui tombe sur le canapé. Il vit le sourire d'Orochimaru qui est loin d'être content d'avoir tué le dernier Uchiwa, préférant les utiliser comme avant avec Fugaku mais la situation l'a poussé à faire cette acte. S'il sourit c'est car il sait qu'il ne risque plus rien. Ses nouveaux alliés lui offrent un avenir, moins important que celui qu'il avait avec les Uchiwa, mais le meilleur qui reste.

Sasuke sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses dernières pensées vont pour sa famille dont il n'a pas réussi à venger la mort, son père et sa mère qui ne connaitront jamais le repos, son frère Itachi qui aurait obtenu vengeance mieux que lui, il le savait. Tous ses membres qu'il connaissait et qui ont été tués par ses ennemis mais qui eux ont pu avoir le repos éternel car vengés. Sasuke se maudit ainsi de ne pas avoir reçu ce pouvoir. Est-ce le destin qui lui a fait comprendre qu'il s'est approprié un pouvoir qui ne lui appartient pas.

Il serre les dents en se disant que non, cela ne pouvant se terminer comme ça. Qu'il avait tellement de chose à faire et qu'il était hors de question qu'il meurt maintenant pourtant même la meilleure volonté du monde ne peut permettre d'échapper à la mort. Cela ne marche que dans les films ou les manga que lit Naruto.

Naruto. Quel meilleur moyen de finir. Pendant que Sasuke est amené dans la rue pour y être jeté avec les autres cadavres, dépouillé de tous ce qui prouvera qu'il est Uchiwa, Sasuke repense à Naruto. Il avait failli pleurer, quand il verra que Sasuke ne lui a pas donner de nouvelle, là il pleurera. C'est ce que Sasuke se dit mais en vérité Orochimaru envoyait déjà ses homme s'occuper du blond et récupérer ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand le corps de Sasuke fut jeté nu dans la rue, la porte de sa demeure fut cognée pour demander à être ouverte. Naruto n'était pas idiot, il prit les armes, comme lui avait appris Sasuke. Au moment de voir les hommes rentrer, il avait compris mais au lieu de pleurer, il se mit au travail et avait exécuté les derniers ordres de son maitre. Mettre le feu au manoir. Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de finir les préparatifs que déjà la porte fut fracassée et que dix homme rentrèrent dans le manoir à sa recherche. Naruto se dépêcha de courir dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait à peine en faisant couler le plus de produit inflammable. Malheureusement, cela conduit tout le monde dans sa direction à savoir dans l'armurerie, fermée à clé grâce à la clé donnée par Sasuke avant qu'il ne parte.

Ils tentent d'enfoncer la porte, Naruto tente d'allumer un feu mais rien n'y fait, les allumettes ne s'allument pas. Un coup de bélier retentit par cinq des hommes entrèrent tandis que les autres cherchent les papiers qu'ils voulaient prendre la première fois mais ils risquent de chercher longtemps car Sasuke les a caché au dernier endroit où ils penseraient chercher. Dans l'armurerie.

La porte fut fracassée au cinquième coup et Naruto dû se cacher derrière les tonneaux à l'avant-dernier. Derrière ces tonneaux, personne ne pensera à tirer. Malheureusement les hommes sont plus courageux qu'il ne pensait et rentre dans la pièce avec des lumières. En voyant Naruto, ils rigolent et disent qu'ils ont enfin la petite souris. Mais en voyant le produit inflammable, ils se reculent tous et deux des hommes viennent le chercher, éclairé seulement par les bougies des autres à l'extérieur de la pièce. Naruto tente de se reculer mais il est acculer au mur. Finalement les hommes sourient en le prenant pour un chat apeuré, ce que n'importe qui serait en voyant le visage de ses hommes.

«Tue-le qu'on en finisse.»  
«Attend. Il est pas mal. Il pourrait faire un bon garçon de joie.»  
«On a déjà les 20 gamins avec lesquels le comte voulait nous payer. On n'a pas besoin de plus.»

Naruto écarquille les yeux en ne croyant pas ce qu'il entend. Sasuke a vendu les gamins à ces enflures, ce qui signifie qu'il les connaît. Il demande où se trouve le comte mais se pris un violent coup du deuxième homme dans l'armurerie.

«Tu parleras quand on te donnera la permission.»

L'autre réagit en lui disant de ne pas toucher ce gamin, qu'il se le réservait. Naruto a à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il se fait entrainer en dehors de la salle devant les cinq mecs, costauds, faisant deux fois sa taille.

«C'est vrai que c'est une pièce rare.»

Naruto se débat quand l'homme s'approche de lui et lui lèche le visage comme pour le gouter. En se débattant, il réussit à se libérer pour se prendre un coup de poing de celui qui le tenais, le mettant ko. Cela ne semble pas le déranger de frapper son protégé.

«Je me demande si son corps est aussi bien foutu.»

Naruto est sonné par le coup qu'il s'est pris et ne réagit pas quand ses vêtements lui sont arrachés. Pourtant il va vite comprendre et se réveiller quand le premier lui viole son intimité et le prend sauvagement. Son hurlement brise sa gorge et les oreilles des autres présents qui forment une mêlée de trois personnes, lui plaquant la tête sur le sol avec leurs pieds. Les deux autres ne sont «pas intéressé par son cul».

Son protecteur lui ramone la cheminée non gêné par le frottement de son anus non préparé. Naruto ne retient pas ses hurlements et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en suppliant l'homme d'arrêté. Les mots «pitié», «s'il vous plait.», «arrêté», «stop» furent les plus hurlé de sa part en plus des onomatopées qu'il pousse mais tous cela fut compris comme des mots d'encouragement pour le violeur qui lâche la sauce dans un grand râle et un hurlement de Naruto. Naruto aurait pensé que cela était suffisant mais pourtant.

«Pas mal comme petit cul. 100 ryu pour l'utiliser.»

Il entend trois pièces tomber dans la main du mec et c'est repartit pour la douleur et la souffrance. Naruto se frappe la tête au sol pour tenter de supporter la douleur mais rien n'y fait. C'est un vrai enfer qu'il vit et il ne pourra jamais le supporter. Bientôt, deux autres arrivent en apprenant la partouze qui s'organise et c'est deux autres pièces qui tombe et des hurlements toujours aussi puissants pour Naruto. Quand tous eurent lâché leurs doses, d'autres repayent un tour, le détruisant complétement.

Une fois terminé. Tous se rhabillent et s'éloignent, laissant le protecteur avec Naruto. Celui-ci soupire en se disant que son cul allait lui manquer. Par instinct, sans doute, Naruto parla, implora.

«Pitié … Emmenez-moi avec vous.»  
«Hein ?!»  
«Pitié … Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez mais je ne veux pas mourir. Si je dois souffrir pour votre plaisir, je le ferais mais laissez-moi venir avec vous.»

L'homme sourit avant d'être pris d'un fou rire en lui demandant s'il le prenait pour un idiot.

«J'ai … Envie de vivre … Si vous avez tué mon ancien maitre … Dans ce cas … je deviens votre serviteur … Pitié … je ne veux pas mourir …»

Naruto tente de ramper jusqu'à lui mais la douleur l'immobilise le faisant pousser un cri de douleurs

«Ça sert à rien t'es complétement cassé. Tu ne sers plus à rien.»  
«Si …»

Naruto prouva ses dires en gardant sa douleur pour lui et avançant en suppliant, ressemblant à un mort-vivant, vers l'homme pour lui embrasser les pieds et tout ce qui est décrété dégradant pour l'être humain. Cela fit vraiment rire l'homme qui se sentis avoir le même pouvoir que son patron et décida de s'amuser avec lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Magne-toi.»  
«J'arrive.»

L'homme pris Naruto par les cheveux pour le relever, le faisant hurler de douleur mais il ne se débâtit pas, il finit par le porter vers lui, Naruto tombe pour s'appuyer sur lui en le serrant. Il le remercie encore et encore, lui promettant qu'il le satisfera pour toujours. Mais l'homme n'est pas de cet avis, pendant que sa main droite caresse son dos en lui disant qu'il l'espère, la main gauche est levée avec un couteau dans la main pour le poignarder dans le dos. La lame tombe mais un coup de feu retentit, le faisant écarquiller les yeux et tomber à la renverse car Naruto s'appuie sur lui mais reste debout, avachie.

Pendant que l'homme lève la main avec l'intention de le tuer, Naruto a saisi son revolver et lui a tiré dans le dos en se tordant le poignet.

Tous ses camarades arrivent vers lui et écarquillent les yeux en voyant Naruto, début avec son arme qui fumait encore en plus de son regard plongé sur le corps qui se meurt, ressemblant à un monstre qui se réjouissant de son œuvre. Pour la première fois, Naruto fut content de tuer quelqu'un mais cela fut de courtes durées car un bruit retentit et une douleur lui arrive en pleine poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un autre coup de feu atterrit dans sa poitrine.

Il tombe à terre voyant ses autres violeurs leurs armes dégainées. À terre, le sang de Naruto se répend sur le sol, créant une flaque rouge. Naruto sentit ses forces partir tranquillement. Il a sommeil, si sommeil mais se refuse à fermer les yeux. Son maitre, Sasuke, a passé le majeur partie de son temps avec lui réveillé quand lui dormais. Il a assez dormi, maintenant que son maitre dort, il doit rester éveiller pour finir sa mission à tout prix.

Les autres hommes arrivent sur le lieu et voient Naruto avec un sourire. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre et prirent leur ami avec eux, ne le voyant plus bouger, ni représenter un danger, ce qui fut leur erreur. Une erreur débile mais sans doute la peur de perdre leur frère d'arme, la camaraderie, ou peut-être le fait de vouloir éviter de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison de fous. Une erreur car Naruto prit une grand respiration et se retourne en suffoquant tombant presque dans la fatigue mais son admiration de Sasuke, qui lui a changé la vie, lui donna la force nécessaire. S'il est vraiment mort, ce qu'il doute mais est fort possible, il est de son devoir en tant que majordome et surtout ami d'accomplir la dernière mission ordonnée.

La tête tournée vers la droite, il vit la porte menant à l'armurerie encore ouverte, il pose le revolver sur le sol en l'utilisant comme support, l'index sur la détente. À ce moment, il fut pris de peur, la peur et la déception de ne pas pouvoir le faire car il était terrifié par la mort mais il se ressaisit et refusa de finir ainsi sans avoir terminé. Ainsi c'est dans une dernière pensée, une dernière phrase qui tire.

«Je t'aime Sasuke.»

**** PAN ****

****BOOOMMM****

Le manoir ainsi que tous ses occupants et ses preuves disparurent dans une explosion. Celle-ci attira l'attention du village mais qui ne fut pas surpris, s'y attendant quand Sasuke fut revenu. Les pompiers tentèrent l'impossible mais le manoir fut complétement brulé, tous fut détruit.

La nuit entière fut nécessaire pour éteindre l'incendie et découvrir que tout était à l'état de cendres, il ne restait plus rien. Cela est assez triste car Sasuke disait que c'était les objets matériels qui permettaient de se souvenir des gens mais comme il ne reste rien, cela voudrait-il dire que plus personne ne va se souvenir des Uchiwa, de Sasuke et Naruto ?

Voir le manoir en feu fit plaisir à certains mafieux qui se sentaient en danger, contrôlé par les Uchiwa, pouvant maintenant faire leurs lois et reprendre leurs marchés tranquillement. Mais aussi énerva ceux qui aurait voulu que la justice s'occupe des criminelles et surtout des Uchiwa dont les rumeurs sur leurs agissements dans l'ombre étaient connus de tous mais non prouvés.

Dans les deux cas de toute façon, tous furent d'accord sur un seul et unique point. Maintenant que les Uchiwa étaient mort, le chaos allait s'emparer de Konoha. Même si on savait que les Uchiwa étaient des ordures et des monstres, ils étaient les seuls, avec les Senju maintenant disparus, a pouvoir contrôler les ténèbres et la folie de l'Homme.

Le lendemain, quand les nettoyeuses enlevèrent les cadavres de la nuit, le corps de Sasuke, non reconnu, fut retrouvé. Il arborait un sourire, des larmes ayant creusé son visage, une marque rouge de sang sur la main gauche coulant, comme si elle avait été faite récemment mais aucun signe de vie.

FIN

**Steal the soul for a second chance**  
_Vole une âme pour une seconde chance_  
**But you will never become a man**  
_Mais tu ne deviendras jamais un homme_  
**I just wonder what makes me stronger**  
_Je me demande juste ce qui me rend plus fort_  
**In a life that craves the hunger**  
_Dans une vie qui implore la faim_  
**Fade away in a quest for life**  
_Fane toi loin dans une quête pour la vie_  
**Until the end, don't judge me nice**  
_Jusqu'à la fin, ne me juge pas gentil_

**Stepping forth, the cure for soul's demise**  
_Fais un pas en avant, le soin pour la succession de l'âme_  
**Rip the tears of the victim's cries**  
_Déchire les cris des larmes des victimes_  
**Yearnin' more to keep the suffer of a**  
_Apprends plus pour garder la souffrance d'un_  
**Brother demon as I put it under**  
_Frère démon comme j'en ai enterré_  
**Kill before a time that killed them all**  
_Mis à mort avant une période qui les as tous tués_  
**Backstab the righteous law**  
_Déstabilise la loi juste_  
**Serving justice that dwells in me**  
_Servant cette justice qui sature en moi_  
**Nothing comes as far as the eye can see**  
_Rien ne vient dans la mesure où l'oeil peut voir_

**The eye can see (x3)**  
_Où l'oeil peut voir (x3)_

**We are falling**  
_Nous tombons_  
**The night is calling**  
_La nuit appelant_  
**Tears inside me**  
_Les cris à l'intérieur de moi_  
**Calm me down**  
_Me calmant_

**Bless me with a**  
_Blesse moi avec une_  
**Leaf off of the tree**  
_Feuille tombante de l'arbre_  
**On it, I see**  
_Dedans, je vois_  
**The freedom reign**  
_Le reigne de la liberté_

**We are falling [The powers cruelly demand for madness]**  
_Nous tombons [La demande cruelle des pouvoirs de la folie]_  
**The night is calling [Upon a ticket to end the savage]**  
_La nuit appelle [Sur un ticket pour finir le sauvage]_  
**Tears inside of me [Don't raise a life through truth of killing]**  
_Les cris à l'intérieur de moi [N'augmente pas une vie par la vérité du meurtre]_  
**Calm me down [True my father, the blood is bleeding]**  
_Me calmant [Crois mon père, le sang est aveuglant]_

**Midnight, Passing [A just treat for all to feel]**  
_Minuit passé [Un juste festin pour tous ceux qui sentent]_  
**Here softly sobbing [With menacing cries and victory squeals]**  
_Ici doucement sobre [Avec des cris menaçants et des cris aigus victorieux]_  
**Ground me with a [The goal before seems to satisfy]**  
_Rectifie moi avec un [Le but d'avant semble satisfaire]_  
**Lonely need [Which way to make them pacify]**  
_Besoin isolé [Quel chemin pour les rendre pacifiques]_

**Bless me with a [I Just see torture, makes me stronger]**  
_Blesse moi avec une [J'ai juste vu que la torture me rends plus fort]_  
**Leaf off of the tree [In a life that craves the hunger]**  
_Feuille tombante de l'arbre [Dans une vie qui implore la faim]_  
**On it, I see [I'll fade away in a quest for life]**  
_Dedans, je vois [Je me fane loin dans une quête pour la vie]_  
**The freedom reign [Until the end, don't judge me nice]**  
_Le règne de la liberté [Jusqu'à la fin, ne me juge pas gentil]_

**Praised to my father [Watch the footsteps, but never follow]**  
_Félicité par mon père [Observe les traces de pas, mais ne les suis jamais]_  
**Blessed by the water ([f you want to live tomorrow]**  
_Blessé par l'eau [Si tu veux vivre demain]_  
**Black night, dark sky [Steal a soul for a second chance]**  
_Nuit noire, ciel sombre [Vole une âme pour une seconde chance]_  
**The Devils cry [But you will never become a man]**  
_Le pleur du démon [Mais tu ne deviendras jamais un homme]_


End file.
